24 HORAS
by Guiiinho
Summary: Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley agora fazem parte do Esquadrão Alpha, a elite do Quartel-General dos Aurores  QGA . Eles são chamados no meio da noite para investigar o assassinato de um importante personagem bruxo e velho amigo deles.
1. Chapter 1

OS EVENTOS A SEGUIR OCORREM ENTRE MEIA-NOITE E UMA DA MADRUGADA.

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

Com uma nota final, o soprano terminara o último ato em uma curvatura dramática em direção ao público que ele não conseguia ver. O silêncio que se seguiu chegou a ecoar por alguns segundos quando as luzes do palco também se apagaram mergulhando todo o estádio na mais completa escuridão. O estádio Bowman Wright, que a princípio havia sido construído para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, agora, além de jogos do esporte mais populoso do mundo dos bruxos ele também recebia shows, apresentações e até mesmo óperas como aquela que acabava naquele exato momento: "O Pacto de Dorian".

As potentes luzes dos refletores começaram a acender e a apresentar todos os artistas para a saudação final enquanto o som arrasador de milhões de palmas batendo ecoou pelo estádio. A acústica dali era impressionante. Aos poucos, os bruxos e bruxas presentes se encaminhavam lentamente para as saídas enquanto os artistas se retiravam do palco.

O som ensurdecedor despertou Carl Krane; com os olhos pesados de sono ainda, ele tentou entender onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. Estava desorientado e sentia-se estranhamente confuso. Aos poucos foi entendendo onde estava, pelo jeito havia adormecido em seu posto, embora não entendesse como isso podia ter acontecido. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e, verificando que as portas do corredor a sua esquerda e a sua direita se abriam, e as pessoas dos camarotes iam se retirando, concluiu que a apresentação havia terminado. Virou-se, bateu na porta em que estava montando guarda, e entrou.

O Excelentíssimo Ministro da Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt estava sentado em sua poltrona na mesma posição em que o Carl o havia deixado. Pensando que o Ministro também acabara adormecendo, encaminhou-se até ele para acorda-lo.

–Sr. Ministro, eu acho que podemos ir...

Quando chegou ao seu lado, porém, parou horrorizado. Seus olhos se negando a acreditar naquilo que estava vendo. Sua boca caíra, preso em um grito de terror que jamais saiu.

Kingsley Shacklebolt estava sentado em sua poltrona, a cabeça pendida, os olhos fixos saltando das órbitas. Seu queixo caído pelo último esforço em respirar. O Ministro da Magia, um dos símbolos da última década, estava morto!

Carl Krane, perdeu a noção da realidade por alguns momentos. Então, tentando retomar o fio do pensamento, saiu correndo do camarote de honra, precisava fazer algo.

00:07:14

00:07:15

00:07:16

O cheiro de terra molhada foi entrando pelas narinas de Pomona Sprout. Abrindo os olhos, a velha senhora teve a estranha impressão de que o mundo estava invertido. Após alguns segundos percebeu que estava de cabeça pra baixo como se estivesse presa pelo tornozelo por correntes invisíveis. Cada músculo do seu corpo doía só de lembrar as terríveis torturas que havia passado nos últimos dias. Como queria que tudo aquilo acabasse. Como queria que tudo aquilo terminasse de uma vez.

A porta do aposento se abriu com um estrondo e uma silhueta negra surgiu na moldura da porta. Tendo a consciência de quem era e sabendo o que a esperava, a professora de Herbologia teve ânsias de gritar, mas seu queixo, como tantas vezes antes, estava petrificado. A única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar foi um som indistinguível!

–HMMMMM!

Quando o bruxo chegou perto o suficiente dela para toca-la, ergueu a varinha e disse:

–Lumus!

A luz ofuscante e repentina a cegou por um momento. Enquanto sua visão se acostumava à claridade pode ouvir a voz de seu seqüestrador.

–Enfim, chegou o momento! Meu objetivo foi alcançado... Obrigado por sua preciosa ajuda, ficará feliz em saber que seu sofrimento chegará ao fim.

O campo visual da professora conseguiu entrar em foco, mas não por muito tempo. A única coisa que conseguira ver foi aquele olhar, e por trás dele, apenas a maldade.

–Avada Kedavra!

00:12:45

00:12:46

00:12:47

Tiago Potter dormia a sono solto. Os lençóis que o cobriam subiam e desciam lentamente de acordo com sua respiração. À porta do quarto, Harry Potter contemplava o sono de seu primogênito com um misto de orgulho e receio ao mesmo tempo. Amanhã, naquele mesmo horário, o filho já não estaria mais com ele. Embarcaria para Hogwarts no dia seguinte e, embora soubesse o quanto significava para uma criança bruxa aquele momento, Harry não podia deixar de sentir como se estivessem roubando alguma coisa dele.

Tiago era bem parecido com o pai, mas quanto a personalidade herdara apenas o seu lado mais impetuoso e indisciplinado. Não possuía a curiosidade ingênua de Alvo, ou a doçura de Lílian. Um leve sorriso de canto de boca surgiu nos lábios de Harry ao pensar no trabalho que o filho mais velho provavelmente iria dar a Professora Minerva McGonagall, a nova diretora de Hogwarts.

–Sem sono, amor?

Harry virou-se ao ouvir o sussurro às suas costas. Gina estava linda, usava uma camisola branca, quase translúcida. E seus cabelos vermelhos radiantes caíam pelos ombros contrastando com sua pele pálida. Gina havia desabrochado em uma mulher lindíssima, como ele gostava de constatar todas as noites.

–Apenas vim ver se ele estava bem – respondeu Harry, também aos sussurros enquanto Gina abraçava o seu braço.

–Mamãe sempre disse que a partida para Hogwarts era muito injusta. Enquanto doem nos pais, os filhos não estão nem aí... e eu sempre achei que ela estava apenas exagerando...

Harry não respondeu. Não era preciso.

–Ele vai ficar bem – falou Gina, tentando acalma-lo.

–Eu não estou preocupado com ele – respondeu Harry. Gina olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos – É sério! Eu estou mais preocupado com os professores!

Ela riu. Também sabia que o filho não era fácil.

–Você se lembra de quando tínhamos a idade dele? – perguntou Harry.

–Sim – respondeu Gina, com uma certa nostalgia na voz – você já tinha complexo de Super-Homem e eu era uma bobinha apaixonada... mesmo você não dando a menor bola.

–Ah... – Harry gaguejou – Não era assim também... eu... bem, eu era muito novo...

Gina silenciou-o com pondo o dedo em seus lábios.

–Tudo bem... Você não conseguiria dar bola pra mim mesmo, sendo tão retraída... O que importa é que nos momentos que eu mais precisei você estava lá!

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, depois ela pediu.

–Vem, vamos para cama... amanhã o dia vai ser longo...

–Eu já vou – respondeu Harry – eu estava indo na cozinha pegar um copo de leite, te vejo lá, ok?

–Ta bem, mas não demore – respondeu Gina com outro beijo. Depois virou as costas e se encaminhou para o quarto deles.

Harry fechou cuidadosamente a porta do quarto do filho e desceu as escadas do Largo Grimmauld nº12 em direção a cozinha. A casa, que um dia fora do seu padrinho Sirius Black, agora era a sua residência oficial desde que fora completamente restaurada, três anos após o término da Segunda Guerra.

Contornando as cortinas que escondiam os restos em cinzas do quadro da mãe de Sirius (Rony certa feita, estressado com os gritos da mulher, havia incendiado o quadro com um feitiço), Harry chegou a cozinha que estava impecavelmente brilhando. Monstro, apesar de uma idade bastante avançada, ainda fazia o máximo por seu amo "protetor dos elfos".

Harry estava se servindo de leite quando tomou um susto e deixou a jarra cair. A lareira as suas costas havia acendido repentinamente com uma rajada de chamas verde esmeraldas, ao mesmo tempo que um grito ecoava pelo cômodo.

–Haaaarry!

Ele se virou instantaneamente, a mão tateando inutilmente em busca da varinha que havia deixado no quarto. Pairando nas chamas estava o rosto de seu melhor amigo Rony. Algo em seu rosto deixava bem claro que algo não estava bem. Estava muito pálido e seus olhos arregalados pareciam focar Harry com alguma dificuldade, como se estivessem desorientados.

–Rony... o quê... o que houve?

–Cara... Precisamos de você aqui... Aconteceu algo... é urgente.

–Rony... acalme-se... o que está acontecendo? Onde você está?

O ruivo tentou respirar fundo.

–Estou no Estádio de Quadribol Bowman Wright... Carl e Monique estão aqui também... o resto do pessoal está vindo...

–Estádio Bowman W... mas porquê? O que está acontecendo?

–Kingsley Shacklebolt foi assassinado.

A notícia foi recebida como um soco. Harry ficou sem ar durante alguns segundos, como se o chão estivesse rodando... Rony continuou:

–Monique mandou chamar todo o Esquadrão. Precisamos de você aqui...

Harry tentou respirou fundo tentando se controlar.

–Eu estou indo para aí, imediatamente!

00:26:05

00:26:06

00:26:07

Gina já estava na cama quando escutou os passos de Harry se aproximando pelo corredor.

–Já pensei que não vinha mais... – ronronou a ruiva, rolando na cama. Parou, porém, quando olhou para ele. – O que houve?

Harry irrompera pelo quarto, pálido como mármore. Abrira a porta do guarda-roupa e começara a selecionar algumas roupas.

–Kingsley foi assassinado!

Gina horrorizou-se. Sentou-se na cama com um pulo

–O quê? Não!...

–Rony acabou de entrar em contato comigo. Monique La Roche quer todo o esquadrão lá imediatamente.

Gina ainda estava perturbada com a informação. Parecia que as palavras demoravam a fazer sentido em sua mente.

–Lá... lá aonde?

–No Estádio da Copa Mundial... eu não sei... eu também não entendi direito... ele estava muito transtornado – Ele acabara de se vestir e pegara sua varinha. – Me desculpe, eu tenho que ir.

Gina estava sentada na cama. Ainda em choque com a notícia, por fim falou:

–Eu também vou!

–Não! – Harry já esperava por esse comportamento. Era bem típico "Gina Weasley." – As crianças não podem ficar sozinhas...

Ela abrira a boca para contestar, mas calara-se. Sabia que ele tinha razão.

–Assim que eu puder eu prometo que volto com notícias – falou Harry. Virando-se, saiu do quarto as pressas.

Gina ficou ali, sentada na cama, ainda tentando acreditar nas informações que acabara de receber.

00:33:47

00:33:48

00:33:49

A aldeia de Tinworth era uma antiga localidade britânica. Era um vilarejo peculiar pois, entre os seus moradores, vivendo clandestinamente, várias famílias bruxas se infiltravam entre os trouxas. Nesse lugar um tanto afastado, em uma casa situada numa das ruas mais pacatas e silenciosas, uma mulher dormia tranquilamente.

Hermione Granger Weasley ressonava, coberta apenas por um lençol. O luar entrando pela janela aberta iluminava as curvas que seu corpo deixava nele. Ela dormia sem problema algum, mas um leve movimento de seu corpo a fez despertar...

Ao estender o braço e tatear a procura de um corpo que não estava ali, Hermione acordou. Acostumada já como estava de dormir acompanhada, não conseguia mais dormir sem que Rony estivesse lá. E o menor sinal de que o amado não estivesse presente já era o suficiente para faze-la acordar.

Ainda tonta de sono, Hermione olhou em volta pelo espaçoso quarto, procurando-o com o olhar. Ao constatar que ele não estava no aposento, chamou-o:

–Rony?

Ninguém respondera. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama e tateou com os pés a procura de sua pantufa. Quando as encontrou e calçou-as se levantou para procura-lo pela casa. Mas ele não estava nem no banheiro, nem no quarto das crianças: Hugo e Rose. Também não estava na sala. Ao voltar para seu quarto, já preocupada com o que o ruivo poderia estar aprontando, seu olhar recaiu sobre um bilhete deixado encima da escrivaninha e que ela havia ignorado por completo:

"Querida, me desculpe... Mas fui chamado pelo QGA, para uma emergência. Espero já estar de volta quando ler isso, caso não esteja saiba que estou bem. Beijos, Rony".

O coração de Hermione se apertou. Desde que Rony passara a integrar as missões em campo do Quartel General dos Aurores, ela tentara se controlar e não se preocupar toda a vez que ele saía para uma emergência. No entanto, ele nunca havia sido chamado no meio da noite... O fato de não a ter acordado a incomodava também. Sabia que provavelmente, foi para não a deixar preocupada. Mas Rony nunca fora tão cavalheiresco... O que será que estava acontecendo?

Foi então que o cérebro super-acelerado de Hermione entrou em ação. Se Rony havia sido chamado, Harry também teria sido. Talvez Gina soubesse de alguma coisa... Ela olhou para o relógio e hesitou. Já passava da meia-noite. Será que a amiga ainda estaria acordada?

–Não custa tentar – falou Hermione, pegando um robe e saindo do quarto.

00:41:04

00:41:05

00:41:06

Harry acabara de aparatar na trilha entre a floresta que levava até ao estádio. Algumas luzes colocadas entre galhos de árvores aqui e ali iluminavam o caminho através da escuridão. Não precisou caminhar muito até distinguir na distância o vulto colossal do Estádio se erguendo diante dele. Uma verdadeira obra faraônica, não só em altura como também em extensão. Mais impressionante ainda, era que, graças aos feitiços de proteção muito acima dos níveis normais de bruxaria, os trouxas nunca haviam descoberto sua existência.

Andando mais um pouco, Harry divisou ao longe uma figura solitária vindo em sua direção para recebe-lo. Rony Weasley caminhava rápido e parecia que havia levado uma bordoada na sua cabeça.

–Harry... – foi apenas o que o ruivo conseguiu falar quando eles ficaram a passos de distância.

–Rony, o que houve? – perguntou Harry. Agora que estavam mais próximos ele pode perceber o quanto que o amigo estava transtornado. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam embaraçados como se tivesse sido tirado da cama no meio da noite e, poderia ser apenas reflexo das luzes nas árvores, mas suas bochechas possuíam um leve aspecto esverdeado de náusea. A última vez que ele o vira daquele jeito fora quando o amigo vomitara lesmas no segundo ano.

–Kingsley havia decidido vir assistir a ópera – começou Rony tentando resumir. – Krane havia sido destacado para fazer a sua proteção esta noite. E por isso ficara de guarda do lado de fora da porta do camarote... mas, bem... ele adormecera

Harry estacou.

–Como assim... adormecera?

–Ainda estamos apurando isso. Monique o estava interrogando quando saí.

Harry respirou fundo. Eles continuaram.

Monique La Roche, também conhecida como "A Francesa" era chefe do Quartel-General dos Aurores e líder do Esquadrão Alpha, a elite do QGA. Precisa e observadora, a mulher sabia fazer seu trabalho como ninguém, além de ser imbatível no duelo com varinhas. Viera da França para Inglaterra na época da Segunda Guerra para engajar nas fileiras contra Voldemort. Seu desempenho fora tão marcante, que o Ministério pedira para ficar e fazer parte do QGA. Ela aceitara e há 2 anos já estava no comando da maior força bruxa de combate treinada da Grã-Bretanha. Ela própria fora uma das treinadoras de Harry e Rony na especialização para aurores.

–Bem – continuou Harry – o que aconteceu depois?

–Krane, acordou ao final do espetáculo e, como o Ministro não saía do camarote, ele resolveu entrar e...

Rony pelo visto não podia continuar. Harry compreendeu.

–Tem certeza que foi... assassinato?

O amigo balançou a cabeça.

–Harry... você conhece Kingsley, ele tinha uma saúde de ferro... tinha tudo para alcançar Dumbledore, ou minha tia-avó Muriel que está quase com 200 anos... tudo indica que foi assassinado... a Maldição Imperdoável.

Eles enfim, chegaram ao paredão que contornava todo o estádio. Olhando para cima, Harry mal conseguia divisar onde terminava a construção e começava o céu estrelado.

Contrariando as expectativas, Rony dobrara a direita e não à esquerda como Harry esperava.

–Não vamos entrar pela entrada principal?

–Bloqueada. Ninguém entra e ninguém sai por ali. Ordens de Monique. De qualquer forma não teria como passar, a multidão que estava assistindo o espetáculo está se afunilando ali. Há uma enorme possibilidade de que o assassino esteja entre eles.

Harry não podia deixar de admitir que havia uma lógica no raciocínio. Embora seu instinto dissesse que, se alguém cometesse um assassinato, primeiramente trataria de fugir para bem longe dali.

Eles entraram por uma pequenina porta, quase escondida pelas sombras da noite e foram parar numa espécie de elevador antigo, parecido com aqueles que os trouxas usam em construções. Uma pesada corda estava amarrada no centro dele e se erguia ereta até o teto, longe demais para se ver.

–Subindo... – disse Rony, dando um toque com a varinha na corda. Com um tranco, eles começaram a subir.

00:52:37

00:52:38

00:52:39

O Esquadrão Alpha era composto da elite do QGA, era preciso de 5 anos de treinamento e passar por uma bateria de testes de grande pressão para se tornar um auror de elite. Atualmente, o Esquadrão Alpha era composto por 8 aurores e quase todos eles estavam reunidos numa salinha improvisada, dentro das instalações do Estádio. A saleta havia sido usada como vestiário na época da Copa Mundial e camarim para artistas nos anos que se seguiram. Agora, era uma versão em miniatura de uma sala de reuniões.

Monique La Roche era alta, ruiva de cabelos encaracolados e olhos amendoados. O magnetismo de sua personalidade era tão forte que era impossível não nota-la quando estava presente. Sentava na cabeceira de uma mesa e estava analisando vários mapas do Estádio Bowman Wright junto com outro auror, Terêncio Boot, quando Harry e Rony entraram na sala. Os dois ergueram os olhos para os recém chegados e Monique observou, satisfeita:

–Muito bem, agora o time está completo.

Harry correu os olhos pela salinha, assim que ela falou isso. Além dele, de Rony, de Monique e de Terêncio, os outros quatro membros do Esquadrão Alpha também estavam presentes: Carl Krane estava perto de um espelho, seu rosto conseguia estar mais abalado do que o de Rony. Ter deixado aquilo acontecer com a sua hora da guarda certamente deveria ser a maior desonra que já poderia lhe acontecer. Agora contava sua história para Ernesto McMillan e Justino Finch-Fletchley que o ouviam antentamente. No canto mais afastado da sala estava o último integrante do Esquadrão Alpha. O espinho no pé de Harry e a pulga atrás da orelha de Gina Weasley: Cho Chang.

A oriental havia sido a última admitida no Esquadrão Alpha. No início, Harry achava um pouco desconfortável a presença da ex-namorada, mas por fim se acostumou. Quem não se acostumara era Gina que quase explodia literalmente a casa quando se lembrava dela. A oriental por sua vez, nunca dera motivos para esses ataques de ciúmes e sempre respeitara o estado civil do colega de trabalho, embora Harry sempre tivesse a impressão de que ela gostaria de falar algo.

–Harry, Ronald, sentem-se! – falou Monique, indicando cadeiras ao lado dela. – Imagino que Ronald já o tenha colocado a par de tudo, Harry.

Os dois se sentaram.

–Sim... – Harry respondeu – ele contou sobre o... acontecido.

Monique assentiu, e Harry pode ver pela primeira vez, um quê de emoção passar pelo rosto da auror.

–É uma enorme perda para o mundo bruxo sem dúvida. O próprio tempo vai nos encarregar de mostrar a falta que ele irá fazer... Infelizmente o tempo para prestarmos o luto devido não é este. Temos trabalho a fazer!

Um soco na mesa foi ouvido, Carl Krane parecia insano no seu sentimento de culpa.

–É tudo por minha causa! Se eu não tivesse adormecido!

–Acalme-se, Krane! Não é hora de você se sentir culpado... você mesmo me afirmou que não sabe como pôde adormecer do nada. – Afirmou Monique, um tanto ríspida demais – Acredito que seu sono foi produto de um feitiço, provavelmente do próprio assassino. Temos que acha-lo.

–E como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Terencio Boot, e Harry percebeu que ele estava dando prosseguimento a uma discussão que havia sido interrompida com a chegada deles. – Há milhares de pessoas lá fora, não podemos simplesmente pegar a varinha de um por um e fazer Priori Incantatem!

–Estamos reunidos aqui justamente para bolar um plano de ação, Boot! Uma daquelas milhares de pessoas lá fora é um assassino!

–Ou não – falou uma voz no fundo da sala, todos se viraram. Cho Chang estava mais branca do que deveria, por causa do pensamento que acabara de passar por sua cabeça – vocês estão esquecendo de um fato importantíssimo.

–Qual? – perguntou Ernesto McMillan.

–O Camarote de Honra do Ministro da Magia, assim como a própria sala dele no Ministério, é revestido com um feitiço de retenção poderosíssimo que interfere no poder mágico de outros bruxos. – explicou Cho Chang.

–E onde você quer chegar, Cho? – perguntou Terencio.

–Apenas Aurores além do próprio Ministro da Magia conseguem produzir feitiços dentro daquela sala.

Um silêncio mórbido passou por eles, enquanto eles compreendiam a gravidade do caso. Cho Chang olhou para todos eles, um por um e o que ela falou, pesou no ar como uma sentença.

–Apenas um Auror poderia ter matado o Ministro Shacklebolt. Temos um traidor entre nós.

00:59:58

00:59:59

01:00:00


	2. Chapter 2

**OS EVENTOS A SEGUIR OCORREM ENTRE UMA E DUAS DA MADRUGADA.**

01:00:00

01:00:01

01:00:02

O silêncio que se seguiu àquela sentença conseguia ser sólido. Uma tensão envolveu todos os presentes naquela sala. Era visível, Harry percebeu, que o Esquadrão evitava olhar para Carl Krane, o auror que estivera guardando a porta do camarote de honra e que, consequentemente, teve acesso ao Ministro durante toda a noite. A maioria dos aurores ali presentes, olharam para o teto ou para chão. Rony manteve seu olhar vidrado na mesa diante deles. Harry por sua vez, olhou inquisitivo para Monique La Roche.

–Infelizmente – La Roche respirou fundo – A informação procede. Chang está certa. Apenas um auror poderia ter matado o Ministro da Magia.

Aquele silêncio incômodo prosseguiu ainda durante alguns segundos, todos com o mesmo pensamento em mente, mas com medo de falar. Por fim, Terencio Boot tomou a iniciativa.

–Pois bem, Krane... Você gostaria de mudar seu depoimento?

–O quê...? – O rosto do auror congelou. Ele começou a olhar para os colegas, enfim compreendendo o que estava acontecendo.

–Bom... você esteve a noite toda do lado de fora – prosseguiu Terencio – se você...

–Espere aí! – Carl Krane se alterou, olhava para todos os colegas em busca de um apoio que não vinha – Você... você não pode estar insinuando que eu sou um... traidor!

–Não foi isso que eu falei – argumentou Terencio, embora era visível que procurasse as palavras certas para se expressar. – Apenas disse que...

–Há três anos eu trabalho ao lado de vocês...

–E nesses três anos nunca ninguém morreu estando apenas você por perto, mas agora aconteceu!

–Eu adormeci, já falei... não tenho idéia do que aconteceu!

–Ora... – Terencio começou, enfim, a expressar seus pensamentos contidos – Por favor, na minha carreira como auror já ouvi muitas desculpas esfarrapadas mas essa certamente é a...

Carl Krane se levantou de um salto, aquilo era a gota d'água. Olhava para Terencio Boot com os olhos vermelhos de fúria, ao mesmo tempo que tateava no bolso a procura da varinha. Ernesto e Justino, ao mesmo tempo se levantaram e tentaram segura-lo. Monique tomou as rédeas da situação.

–BASTA!

Ao ouvir o grito da líder, Carl parou de forcejar. Embora ainda olhasse para o colega com raiva.

–Como eu acabei de falar – disse Monique – Eu acredito que o sono de Krane pode ser logicamente explicado, nós vamos conversar sobre isto, não é Krane? Não há motivos para vocês se preocuparem, o fato de um auror ter sido o possível assassino, não quer dizer que tenha sido necessariamente do nosso Esquadrão. Ou será que tenho que lembrar a cada um de nós que somos um Esquadrão de Elite?

A capacidade de liderança de Monique La Roche ficava evidente nesses momentos. Ela era capaz de transformar um silêncio tenso em um silêncio envergonhado, em apenas alguns minutos. Harry se sentiu um pouco mal, por perceber que estava desconfiando de um amigo. Pelo visto, a sensação foi compartilhada por todos os outros, menos por Terencio Boot que olhava para Carl de maneira incisiva.

–Não os trouxe até aqui para ficarem apontando o dedo um para a cara do outro. Nós vamos investigar o que está acontecendo... passar um pente-fino no camarote de honra a procura de pistas, falar com os seguranças do estádio... com algumas pessoas da platéia se possível...

Nesse momento, ouviu-se batidas na porta. Um dos seguranças do estádio entrou.

–Senhorita La Roche, o especialista do St. Mungus chegou.

–Muito bem, diga-o para esperar que logo descerei para falar com ele.

Quando o guarda saiu, Harry se virou para Monique.

–Especialista?

–Mandei chamar um curandeiro para examinar o corpo – falou Monique brevemente.

Harry compreendeu. Então, hesitante, perguntou:

–Eu poderia vê-lo?

Monique olhou-o no fundo dos olhos, ele não conseguia imaginar no que ela estava pensando. Seria compaixão?

–É claro, Harry... é claro... apenas vamos resolver esta reunião primeiro.

01:09:44

01:09:45

01:09:46

Hermione Granger estava de joelhos no tapete da sala diante de um frondoso espelho que ia do chão até o teto. Do outro lado do espelho sua cunhada, amiga e confidente, Gina Weasley estava sentada na sala de visitas do Largo Grimmauld. Atrás da ruiva, podia-se ver a extensa tapeçaria da família Black, com seus vários personagens queimados.

Hermione ouvia atentamente o relato da outra.

–Então ele subiu, colocou uma roupa decente e... foi pra lá – finalizou Gina.

–Meu Deus – Hermione ouviu-se dizer, consternada. – Meu Deus, não posso acreditar... Quim...

–É, eu sei – respondeu Gina – ele me falou que iria me mandar notícias quando chegasse lá mas, até agora nada.

Hermione assentiu. Agora conseguia entender o excesso de cavalheirismo de Rony. Sendo ele um auror do esquadrão Alpha e ela, membro do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia; ambos tinham uma estreita relação com o Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt que vinha desde a época da Ordem da Fênix. Hermione nunca soube lidar muito bem com a morte, ainda mais com a morte de um amigo. Sentiu que as lágrimas começavam a brotar de seus olhos.

–Eu também queria ir para lá, para saber o que está acontecendo e... possivelmente ajudar – falou Gina. – Mas então Harry me lembrou das crianças... eu não deixaria elas aos cuidados de Monstro, ele já está ficando velho...

Gina suspirou ressentida. Agora, com pouco mais de trinta anos ela precisava pensar nas crianças também. Quando tinha vinte anos, Gina fizera fama sendo artilheira de quadribol no Harpias de Holyhead, o único time da Liga Britânica de Quadribol que, por tradição, aceitava apenas mulheres. Agora, aposentada do quadribol, ela dividia seu tempo entre as crianças, Harry, e a empresa de seu irmão Jorge Weasley onde ajudava com suas invenções mirabolantes, mas muito úteis e bastante usadas até mesmo pelos próprios aurores.

–Mas por quê? – perguntou Hermione – Por quê alguém iria querer matar o Ministro da Magia?... ele foi o nosso melhor representante político... provavelmente de todo o último século!

–Eu também não sei, Hermione... Só o que podemos fazer é torcer para que Harry e Rony descubram o que está acontecendo.

Hermione concordou, em silêncio. Então, como se falasse mais para si mesma do que para outra pessoa, continuou:

–Tomara que eles descubram antes que algo pior aconteça.

Gina olhou para a amiga através do espelho.

–Você acha que pode acontecer mais coisas?

–Pense bem... foi o Ministro da Magia que foi morto... não foi só assassinato, foi atentado político! Aposto que forças sinistras estão por trás disso... Forças que por algum motivo obscuro, querem o poder!

01:15:47

01:15:48

01:15:49

Em uma sala do grandioso complexo Bowman Wright, o corpo de um homem negro e grande estava deitado sobre uma mesa, sem vida. Foi com terrível dor no coração que Harry reconheceu ali, naquele aposento, o corpo do amigo de tão longa data. Kingsley Shacklebolt estava morto. Tinha seu olhar vidrado, e seu corpo fora despido. Um curandeiro do St. Mungus examinava o corpo com diversos apetrechos e instrumentos estranhos. No momento ele usava algo que lembrava um estetoscópio com a diferença de que, no lugar onde devia estar a campânula que um médico usa para encostar no paciente, havia algo mais parecido com uma antena de televisão. O curandeiro passava aquela antena de alto a baixo pelo corpo do homem a sua frente ouvindo atentamente sons Harry não conseguia escutar.

Antes achara que poderia suportar sem problemas a visão do corpo do Ministro. Agora, tinha que admitir, aquilo não era tão fácil. Tentando desviar os olhos do corpo a sua frente, ele os fixou no curandeiro. Era um bruxo já de bastante idade, com cabelos dourados que se misturavam com vários brancos, possuía um cavanhaque e olhos de um azul profundo. Parecia ser velho mas, de alguma forma a aparência de velho não enfraquecia a sua imagem, pelo contrário, deixava-a mais sábia e poderosa, como acontecia com um antigo amigo de Harry, que também encontrara um final trágico.

Aquele curandeiro se chamava Walden Grid, conforme se apresentara a Harry minutos antes. Falava num inglês com sotaque carregado, como se fosse estrangeiro. Mas o garoto não estava em condições de ter interesses no possível país de origem do bruxo.

Depois de ter se dado por satisfeito Grid tirou o aparelho do ouvido, ao mesmo tempo que lançava um triste olhar para o homem a sua frente. Aproveitando a oportunidade para quebrar aquele silêncio angustioso, Harry falou:

–E então?

Grid ergueu os olhos para Harry, e confirmou aquilo que o Esquadrão Alpha já esperava:

–Sim, foi uma Maldição da Morte que atingiu o nosso Ministro. Alguém, sem dúvida nenhuma o assassinou.

A angústia, junto com a incerteza de Harry se intensificou. Tentou não pensar em Carl Krane, mas os indícios eram estranhos demais para ter outro sentido. Tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas foi Grid quem fez a próxima pergunta.

–Sr. Potter... quais são as implicações disso?

As implicações. As implicações era aquilo que ele estava tentando não pensar fazia uma hora...

–Se o Ministro da Magia foi assassinado...

–O Ministro da magia foi assassinado! – repetiu o curandeiro dando ênfase a sua afirmação.

–Isso quer dizer – continuou Harry, como se não tivesse o ouvido – que forças ocultas estão se movendo entre nós. Provavelmente dentro do próprio Ministério... – continuou Harry, evitando mencionar o próprio Quartel-General dos Aurores.

–Então algum bruxo das trevas está tentando tomar o poder? – perguntou o curandeiro.

–Algum? – perguntou Harry – ou de vários? Não acho que assassinar um Ministro seja algo que alguém possa fazer sozinho.

O curandeiro ficou calado, uma expressão espantada no rosto. Provavelmente lembranças do tempo da guerra acorreram ao velho, pois Harry percebeu que o velho se arrepiara.

Então, com um estranho brilho nos olhos do homem ele deu alguns passos a frente. E com uma coragem marcante em sua voz, pronunciou as próximas palavras:

–Eu prometo, Sr. Potter, que se tiver algo em que eu puder ser útil nessa investigação... a minha profissão ou até mesmo a minha pessoa... eu prometo que ajudarei a resolver esse problema.

Harry o olhou admirado, e uma onda de respeito cresceu no peito do garoto. Certamente não havia se enganado quando analisou a força daquele bruxo.

–Obrigado, Sr. Grid. Tenho a impressão que precisaremos ainda bastante do senhor, antes do fim dessa investigação...

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e o auror Terencio Boot entrou. Olhou para o corpo do Ministro durante algum tempo e, com algum esforço, conseguiu desvia-los para Harry.

–Potter. Poderia nos dar uma mãozinha aqui?

–É claro – Harry respondeu, no fundo um pouco aliviado de sair daquela sala – Um minutinho, Sr. Grid.

–Toda... – O curandeiro apenas respondeu.

Harry se encaminhou para fora e começou a caminhar com Terencio. O auror começou a explicar.

–Estamos tendo dificuldades com o povo lá fora. As pessoas que vieram vir ao espetáculo estão começando a ficar impacientes. Elas estão lá fora esperando a uma hora e meia e nem elas sabem o porque dessa demora. Os guardas estão segurando os portões, mas eles não sabem ainda quanto tempo vão conseguir controlar a massa. Eu sei que Monique nos deu ordens expressas para tratar do assassinato primeiro, mas... se não dermos algum jeito na multidão agora, ela vai comprometer seriamente o andamento da investigação.

–E o que você espera que eu faça?

Terencio olhou exasperado para o amigo, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

–Fale com eles. Ernesto já tentou, mas não é a mesma coisa. Eles te conhecem, confiam em você... se você tentar dizer pra eles que estamos apenas fazendo exames de rotina...

–Espere aí! – falou Harry – está me dizendo que as pessoas lá fora ainda não sabem da verdade?

Terencio titubeou, como se a conversa estivesse indo por outro caminho.

–É uma situação complicada, Harry...

–O governo de Shacklebolt sempre foi baseado na sinceridade! É isso que o diferenciou de Fudge ou de Scrimgeour e é isso que fez dele o nosso melhor Ministro. Algo me diz que ele não gostaria de saber que bastou sua morte para o Ministério voltar a se fechar para o público! Onde está Monique?

Os olhos de Terencio se estreitaram, como os de um gato próximo da presa.

–Está conversando a sós com Carl Krane – seu tom de voz deixara bem claro que não deveria ser uma simples conversa – e Cho e Justino estão vasculhando o camarote de honra atrás de evidências. Ernesto e Rony estão tentando controlar a multidão, mas... como eu já te disse, eles não são suficientes... precisamos de você!

Mas Harry não precisava mais de Monique, já tomara sua decisão.

–Me leve até eles!

01:31:48

01:31:49

01:31:50

Aquela mesma sala onde o Esquadrão se reunira minutos antes, agora parecia estar bem mais espaçosa. Apenas duas pessoas agora ocupavam a sala: Carl Krane e sua superior Monique La Roche.

Carl Krane se sentia muito mal. Acreditara de fato que Monique confiava nele. No entanto, desde o minuto em que ela dividira as funções de cada membro da equipe e pedira para que ele ficasse ali, os momentos estavam sendo cada vez mais tortuosos. Monique "pedira" educadamente a sua varinha para fazer Priori Incantatem a fim de descobrir quais foram os últimos feitiços e, mesmo tendo constatado que não era dali que havia saído a maldição da morte, estava claramente fazendo um interrogatório de investigação. Carl conhecia o procedimento, porque ele mesmo o fizera já várias vezes. Ele era oficialmente considerado um suspeito pela chefe do QGA.

–Então... nenhum funcionário do estádio levou nenhuma espécie de alimento ou bebida para Shacklebolt?

–Eu não sei! – o auror de cabelos negros encaracolados e olhos verdes respondeu – Eu já falei, eu adormeci! Por favor Monique... você me conhece...

–Estamos numa crise, Krane! – falou Monique sem alterar a voz, num tom excessivamente profissional – e até essa crise terminar, eu sinceramente não conheço ninguém!

Carl suspirou... olhava para a bruxa diante dele estupefato.

–Você falou que acreditava em mim. Falou que acreditava que eu havia sido enfeitiçado!

–Os outros não iriam concentrar no trabalho deles com a dúvida de que um amigo fosse um traidor... isso abalaria o raciocínio lógico. Eu apenas tentei tranqüilizar o grupo para que eles possam focar no verdadeiro objetivo.

–Então é isso? – perguntou Carl – Tudo se resume a estratégias de guerra pra você?

–Esse é o nosso trabalho, Krane. Você já devia saber disso.

01:34:54

01:34:55

01:34:56

Terencio levou Harry até um camarote central, muito parecido com aquele onde assistira a Copa Mundial há tantos anos atrás. O camarote em si estava às escuras, inviabilizando a possibilidade do grande público lá embaixo ver o que estava acontecendo ali. Ao se aproximar da pequena sacada de ferro a frente das poltronas vermelhas Harry distinguiu a silhueta de três pessoas de costas: Rony, Ernesto e um outro bruxo desconhecido que, pelas vestes, era um dos guardas do estádio. Terencio puxou o guarda para um lado e murmurou algo no ouvido dele, enquanto este olhava para Harry curioso. Quando terminou o guarda se afastou e saiu pela porta que eles acabaram de entrar. Entrementes, Harry se aproximou de Rony e Ernesto. Os amigos viraram-se.

–Ah... aí está você, cara – Falou o amigo, Harry notara que ele ainda estava com a voz abalada – Finalmente, as pessoas lá fora estão ficando impacientes.

–Harry, por favor – pediu Ernesto pomposamente – estamos com medo que eles tentem forçar passagem a força... não temos efetivo para todos eles, e ninguém aqui quer uma batalha.

O auror se aproximou da sacada e se posicionou ao lado de Rony. Percebeu que o camarote onde estavam dava diretamente de frente para o palco as escuras, mas ainda contendo os fundos teatrais. O estádio aberto dava para uma noite bonita e estrelada. Abaixo deles, a meia-luz, uma massa disforme de bruxos que se acotovelavam até quase metade do campo (que agora estava coberto por um lustroso piso de mármore com cadeiras) esperava inutilmente a sua hora de ir embora. Um barulho parecido com vespas enraivecidas subia de lá de baixo. Entre o som indistinguível, xingamentos e ameaças se faziam ouvir de vez em quando.

–Você está pronto, Harry? – perguntou Terencio.

Ele olhou para a multidão lá embaixo e teve que admitir que não seria tão fácil quanto previra. Sentiu algo estranho na barriga, e uma incerteza sobre o que devia ou não falar. Nunca em toda sua vida falara para um público tão enorme. Mesmo assim, estava decidido.

–Estou – mentiu Harry.

Ernestou olhou para Rony e os dois retrocederam para as sombras.

–Então está bem – falou Terencio. Erguendo a varinha disse: - Lumus! – de sua varinha saiu um fino feixe de luz e logo ele também retrocedeu para se alinhar com Rony e Ernesto.

No minuto seguinte, Harry entendeu o porquê do sinal do colega. Das laterais do campo, dois holofotes poderosos se acenderam e apontaram diretamente para Harry, iluminando também boa parte da multidão embaixo. Bem acima de todos, Harry Potter entrou em destaque. Levou apenas alguns segundos para as pessoas perceberem o que estava acontecendo. O som de suas vozes foi morrendo até todas as atenções lá embaixo estarem voltadas para o auror. Ele apontou a varinha para a própria garganta e o feitiço que lançou ecoou pelo estádio.

–Sonorus!

Ele podia sentir a energia e a confusão de cada uma das pessoas lá embaixo. Sua barriga agora dava voltas para valer. Ele então resolvera que, quanto antes fizesse seu pronunciamento, melhor.

–Antes de mais nada – Harry começou, ouvindo sua própria voz ribombar pelo campo – Eu gostaria imensamente de pedir-lhes desculpas pelo triste inconveniente dessa noite... eu sei que a maioria de vocês imagina que não há motivo algum no mundo que possa justificar este ato de abuso com todos vocês... infelizmente, eu digo que há...

Harry quase podia sentir as pessoas se entreolharem confusas lá embaixo. "O que Harry Potter estava fazendo ali? E do que ele estava falando?"

Ele pensou em Monique La Roche, e em qual seria a reação da bruxa quando descobrisse sobre a declaração que estava prestes a dar. No entanto, agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás e foi no amigo morto que ele concentrou seus pensamentos ao continuar.

–Eu tenho a enorme tristeza e pesar – continuou o auror – em comunicar que o Ministro da Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt faleceu durante a apresentação desta noite!

Gritos e expressões de terror se multiplicavam nos rostos lá embaixo a medida que as palavras de Harry ia saindo. Ele já sentia um terrível nó na garganta e começava a duvidar se conseguiria terminar aquilo.

–Um curandeiro do St. Mungus foi trazido para cá – o garoto continuou, e a platéia voltou a silenciar – e a causa mortis, foi confirmada... O Ministro Shacklebolt foi assassinado!

A onda de choque que paralisou toda a platéia foi sentida aquelas últimas palavras. Harry teve a impressão de que aquela era a única imagem do mundo que poderia realmente ilustrar o que ele sentia naquele momento: Milhares de pessoas petrificadas pelo puro horror.

–Nós aurores estamos trabalhando para averiguar o que realmente aconteceu e pegar o assassino! É por isso que eu peço a paciência e a contribuição de todos vocês! Muito obrigado pela atenção de todos vocês...

Harry não sabia muito bem como continuar. Procurava as palavras certas para terminar, mas por fim disse apenas:

–...Obrigado..

Ele já estava se retirando para as sombras quando o som de milhares de vozes conversando foi se erguendo gradualmente lá de baixo. A grande maioria revelando preocupação e consternação. Porém um grito lá de baixo fez o sangue de Harry ferver e uma onda de raiva subir pelo seu corpo:

–E cuidar da segurança do Ministro não era função dos próprios aurores?

Harry voltou para o seu posto olhando para baixo a procura da voz. A raiva tornando-o irracional não só pela audácia da voz, mas também porque sabia que conhecia aquela voz. Passando o olhar pela multidão, Harry procurou entre os diversos rostos até reconhece-la: Rita Skeeter!

Ele já se preparava para responder, quando alguém o puxou pelo braço cautelosamente. Ele se virou, Ernesto McMillan tentava impedi-lo de fazer uma besteira. Harry reparou que os olhos do amigo estavam vermelhos.

Voltando o rosto para baixo, onde vira a terrível jornalista, não mais a encontrou. Julgou que ela havia desaparecido entre a multidão.

Ele desfez o feitiço da voz, e voltou-se para as sombras onde estavam reunidos os outros. Terencio Boot também estava com olhos vermelhos de emoção, e Rony estava cada vez mais pálido. Quando o amigo abriu a boca, Harry quase poderia jurar que seria para vomitar, mas ele apenas falou:

–Bom discurso, parceiro... talvez um dia você vire ministro da magia também...

E tentou um sorriso despreocupado, uma triste tentativa de mostrar que estava tudo bem.

–Acho muito improvável... não espero ter que fazer isso nunca mais – respondeu o colega – o que faremos agora? – perguntou, virando-se para Ernesto e Terencio.

–Acho que temos que tentar falar com algumas pessoas e ver se eles viram algo de estranho durante a apresentação – disse Terencio...

–Mas há milhares de pessoas lá fora – disse Ernesto, olhando incrédulo para Terencio.

–Estou aberto a outras alternativas – replicou o auror – e Monique concorda comigo. Pode não ser eficiente, mas pelo menos ganhamos tempo...

–Tempo para que?

Terencio Boot não respondeu, mas Harry já imaginava a resposta. Tempo para encontrar a prova incriminadora de Carl Krane.

–Vamos – concordou Harry – assim quem sabe poderemos pegar e deter Rita Skeeter. Se bem conheço ela vai tentar se meter nas investigações...

Estavam saindo para o corredor, quando Harry sentiu algo quente em seu bolso interno. Ele sabia o que era. Puxara o relógio de bolso de ouro de dentro do bolso. Todos os aurores tinham relógios como aquele. Na verdade não era apenas um relógio de bolso, eram relógios-comunicadores criados por Jorge Weasley. Harry se deixou ficar para trás enquanto apertava um diminuto botão logo acima do número 12. O visor de vidro do relógio se esfumaçou e um rosto conhecido até de mais, apareceu.

–Harry – falou Cho Chang – Você está aí?

–Estou – respondeu Harry, fixando os olhos na diminuta imagem de Cho Chang – o que houve? Encontrou alguma coisa?

–Bem... – Cho Chang hesitou – pra falar a verdade encontrei, mas... acho melhor você ver primeiro.

–O que é?

–Não dá pra falar por aqui... escute me encontre daqui cinco minutos no Piso 7, próximo as escadarias principais.

–Está bem – falou Harry se sentindo confuso. Por que todo aquele segredo?

A imagem de Cho Chang desapareceu e ele se virou, encaminhando-se para o outro lado, em direção as escadarias principais, sem nem notar que no teto acima dele um besouro caminhava despreocupadamente.

01:54:05

01:54:06

01:54:07

Hermione entrara pé ante pé no pequeno quartinho que ficava do lado da cozinha de sua casa em Tinworth. Silenciosamente, se abaixou ao lado de uma cama em miniatura e começou a cutucar a figura enroscada numa velha toalha ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava:

–Winky! Winky!

A pequena elfo doméstico fêmea acordou. Sentando-se em sua pequena cama, esfregou os olhos com suas mãozinhas e voltou-se para sua ama.

–Madame Weasley...?

–Ah... Winky... me desculpe por te-la acordado... mas preciso de um favor seu!

–Tudo bem, Winky não se importa! – a pequenina elfo falou em sua voz esganiçada – Winky faz tudo que a madame deseja!

–Ah... ok... – tentou Hermione, ainda estava se acostumando com ter um elfo doméstico em casa – escute, eu gostaria que você olhasse pelas crianças por mim, ok? Eu vou dar uma saidinha...

–Claro – Winky respondeu – Winky faz tudo que sua senhora desejar... mas, se me permite, não que eu tenha o direito de saber mas... onde Madame Weasley, vai?

–Vou ajudar o Rony numa coisinha... antes de você perceber estarei de volta – disse Hermione, dando um sorriso como se fosse para deixar bem claro que não era nada de muita preocupação.

Hermione então saiu do quarto de Winky para se encaminhar ao seu próprio quarto. O elfo de Gina podia estar velho demais para cuidar das crianças. O dela não!

01:57:04

01:57:05

01:57:06

Harry subia correndo as escadas do estádio até chegar ao piso 7. Mal colocara o pé no andar correto e Cho Chang já surgia de um dos corredores. A expressão dela parecia preocupada e tensa com alguma coisa.

–Harry... – falou ela ao chegar perto dele. Os olhos deles se encontraram, e Cho Chang desviou rápido o olhar – Bem... eu e Justino ouvimos você... acho que foi bom você ter contado a verdade...

–Certo – respondeu Harry, mas algo dizia que ela não chamara-o até ali apenas para parabenizá-lo por suas palavras. – você me disse que queria me mostrar uma coisa... então?

Cho olhou para os lados, então chamou o garoto.

–Aqui...

Ela se encaminhou para uma porta entreaberta, ele hesitou.

–Isso aí é um armário para vassouras...

–Entre! – falou a garota com pressa.

Harry entrou, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em alguns baldes e vassouras que tinham por ali, Cho Chang fechou a porta atrás dele e acendeu com a varinha uma lâmpada que pairava no teto. Harry não pode deixar de perceber que era um lugar bem apertado.

Pelo jeito Cho Chang também notara a mesma coisa, pois ficara parada olhando sem jeito para o garoto.

–Então? – ele insistiu.

–Bem... – ela continuou como se estivesse despertando de um transe – eu e Justino estávamos vasculhando o camarote do Ministro à procura de evidencias ou pistas que o assassino possa ter deixado...

–O que vocês encontraram?

–Você se lembra do que a gente estávamos discutindo antes? – continuou Cho, como se não tivesse havido interrupção - Que só um auror poderia ter matado Shacklebolt?

–Claro! – respondeu Harry, já ficando impaciente.

–Pois é... – respondeu Cho, enquanto tirava algo do bolso interno das vestes – eu encontrei isso debaixo da poltrona de Shacklebolt, como se alguém tivesse deixado cair... não mostrei pra Justino, achei que você deveria ver primeiro.

Ela puxara um saco plástico que eles normalmente usavam para coletar as provas. Dentro havia um objeto que Harry conhecia muito bem.

Um instrumento parecido com um isqueiro de prata estava dentro de um saquinho. Um isqueiro que, Harry sabia muito bem, servia para captar focos de luzes ao seu redor. O absurdo daquela evidência conseguira superar todos os choques que já havia passado naquela noite. Sabia que, pela lógica, aquilo só tinha uma explicação.

–...Rony?

01:59:58

01:59:59

02:00:00


	3. Chapter 3

OS EVENTOS A SEGUIR OCORREM ENTRE DUAS E TRÊS DA MADRUGADA.

02:00:00

02:00:01

02:00:02

–Não... Não é possível... Tem que haver uma explicação!

Harry olhava para todos os lados, desorientado. Nada naquela noite fazia sentido. Cho tentou acalma-lo.

–Harry, eu também não acredito em nenhum momento que o Rony que nós conhecemos fizesse uma coisa dessas, mas... este é o desiluminador dele! Já usamos em várias missões de campo! Você melhor do que ninguém pode reconhece-lo!

Ela estendeu o saquinho plástico para ele, Harry apanhou-o.

Aquele isqueiro preto com detalhes em dourado, perfeitamente cilíndrico, era sem dúvida o que Alvo Dumbledore havia deixado para Rony há muitos anos atrás. Harry vasculhou a mente a procura de alternativas.

–Existe a possibilidade de Rony ter entrado naquele camarote depois de Krane ter encontrado o corpo?

–Não... Krane selou a sala logo depois que saiu... pelo menos é o que ele diz. Eu, Justino, o curandeiro e outros dois guardas fomos os únicos com permissão de entrar naquele camarote... – Cho falou pausadamente, como se estivesse escolhendo muito bem as suas palavras seguintes. – Quem quer que tenha entrado com esse isqueiro lá dentro, certamente fez isso enquanto o Ministro ainda estava vivo, ou no período de tempo até ele ser encontrado...

–Você está dizendo – falou Harry, descrente – que o Rony é um assassino?

Cho olhou para Harry com condolência.

–Harry, será que você não reparou o quanto Rony está estranho nos últimos minutos... ele está todo o momento com uma expressão estranha no rosto, meio vidrada e está tão calado... o que é de se assustar quando a gente sabe o quanto ele consegue ser inconveniente.

Harry abriu a boca para argumentar, mas congelou. Alguma coisa no que Cho dizia fazia um certo sentido. Rony realmente estava muito estranho naquela noite, mas Harry julgava que era apenas o choque por Kingsley Shacklebolt ter sido assassinado. Agora uma outra teoria começava a tomar forma em sua mente...

–Você entendeu, não foi? – perguntou Cho – Ou alguém tomou uma poção polissuco e está se fazendo passar por Rony, o que eu acho menos provável, ou ele foi enfeitiçado... Imperius ou Confundus, talvez... alguém o enfeitiçou e mandou ele... bom, você sabe!

Harry estava estático. Se aquilo fosse verdade, pensava, aquela trama era mais sombria e terrível do que parecia... se fosse realmente uma Maldição Imperius, talvez nem mesmo Rony soubesse quem o enfeitiçara.

–Como vamos saber a verdade? – perguntou Harry.

–Só tem uma maneira – respondeu Cho – temos que chegar até ele.

Harry estava olhando para as vassouras no armário, embora não fixasse sua atenção nelas realmente. Por fim, tomou sua decisão. Pegou o relógio comunicador e começou a girar um botãozinho. Como acontecera alguns minutos antes, o vidro se esfumaçou e o rosto do Rony apareceu. Ele estava muito pálido, com aquela expressão doentia de quem estava por vomitar a qualquer momento.

–Harry... – foi o que Rony falou.

–Anh... cara, você podia vir aqui no Piso 7 um momentinho? Num... – refletiu Harry, pensando no absurdo que estava prestes a falar – num armário de vassouras bem a frente da escadaria principal. Tem uma coisa aqui, que acho que você precisa ver.

–Certo! – falou Rony, sem discutir nem se parecer intrigado, apenas concordou.

Aquela inexpressividade deixou Harry com calafrios.

02:08:29

02:08:30

02:08:31

Na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld, Gina Weasley Potter já não conseguia dormir. Tomava uma xícara de chá quente, enquanto fazia a vigília. Harry ficara de mandar notícias assim que pudesse, mas até agora nada. O grande relógio de carrilhão a um canto indicava que já passara das duas da manhã. E a apreensão e o medo já começavam a tomar conta dela. Quem ou o que poderia ter matado o Ministro da Magia e porquê? As palavras de Hermione, não conseguiam sair de sua cabeça... "Forças sinistras estavam para tomar o poder." Se lembrou daquele terrível ano quando Lord Voldemort assumiu o poder através de seu marionete de carne, Pio Tickness. As terríveis coisas que aconteceram... os bruxos foragidos, o abuso do poder em Hogwarts, os filhos de trouxas sendo arrebanhados como gado. E em meio a tudo aquilo, a ausência e a distância de Harry. Ainda hoje, crescida e com filhos, ela ainda se perguntara como conseguira suportar.

Um barulho de metal chocando contra metal despertou Gina de suas profundas reflexões. Ela olhou em volta procurando a origem do barulho.

–Monstro? – ela chamou.

Da pequena porta que levava a uma antiga estufa, que era usada de quarto por Monstro, o pequeno elfo saiu. Estava menor e mais enrugado agora em sua extrema velhice. E já mostrava sinais de profunda caduquice. Trazia nas mãos um balde e um pequenino esfregão, proporcional ao seu tamanho.

–Madame Potter – falou o elfo com sua voz rouca, curvando-se e quase encostando seu narigão no chão – Eu estava indo agora limpar o banheiro...

Gina suspirou. Seu ânimo entre a compaixão e o desespero.

–Você já o limpou hoje, Monstro – respondeu Gina – e já são duas da manhã!

O elfo então olhou para as janelas e viu a escuridão noturna que azulava as cortinas e deixava a cozinha em um breu parcial.

–Oh... – disse o elfo, como se não soubesse bem o que falar a seguir – mil perdões, Madame Potter! Existe algo que eu possa fazer pela Madame?

Gina olhou para a pequena xícara vazia a sua frente, onde estivera brincando distraída com a pequena colherzinha.

–Bem, já que você já está acordado, eu gostaria de um pouco mais de chá, por favor. E, se não fosse muito incômodo, um pouco de companhia não faria mal!

–Madame pede, Monstro faz! – Monstro fez uma segunda curvatura e se encaminhou para o fogão. Gina suspirou. Não era exatamente a melhor companhia do mundo, mas pelo menos a presença do elfo tiraria aquela sensação de solidão.

02:14:07

02:14:08

02:14:09

Rony entrou no armário de vassouras acompanhado por Harry que havia saído para espera-lo na escada. Ao entrar o ruivo nem registrou a presença de Cho Chang, ou se o fez, a presença dela ali não o interessava nem um pouco. Assim também como não parecia achar estranha aquela pequena reunião improvisada em um local tão estranho. Harry não sabia o que pensar, se ficava aliviado pelo amigo não estar em suas reais faculdades mentais e assim estar isento da culpa ou se ficava preocupado com o comprometimento da investigação ou com o que ainda poderia ocorrer com o amigo.

Quando Harry fechou a porta atrás de si, o ruivo se virou e perguntou:

–Então, o que é que você queria que eu visse?

Harry e Cho se entreolharam, então Harry perguntou.

–Rony, existe alguma coisa que você sabe e que ainda não nos contou?

Rony olhou para Harry meio apalermado, meio assustado. Um pequeno junco de curiosidade enrugou sua testa.

–Não, por quê?

Harry e Cho se entreolharam novamente. Harry decidiu colocar as cartas na mesa.

–Cho encontrou isto debaixo da poltrona do Ministro no camarote. Sabemos que ninguém mais entrou lá desde que ele foi encontrado morto. Certamente você sabe o que é. – Harry ergueu o saquinho plástico com o desiluminador bem visível. Por um momento, ele pode ver um cisco de emoção no olhar de Rony, algo parecido talvez com uma raiva ou grito de desespero, ele não saberia responder.

Tão rápido quanto veio, aquela impressão desapareceu. O rosto de Rony se tornou novamente inexpressivo e ele tomou a dianteira.

–Sim... isso é meu, havia perdido mais cedo, obrigado. – Falou Rony pegando o saquinho das mãos de Harry e guardando no bolso. O auror ficou embasbacado.

–Como assim... perdeu?... Rony, explique essa história direito!

–Não sei... – Rony parecia perdido, procurando alguma explicação – talvez, talvez alguém tenha roubado para me incriminar... é... talvez tenha sido ela – falou ele, apontando para Cho. A garota perdeu o compasso.

–O quê? Eu nunca faria uma coisa dess...

–Quem garante? – Rony, de repente estava aos berros. Um prazer malicioso começou a surgir em sua face – Quem garante que não foi você que matou o Ministro da Magia?

Cho Chang perdeu o fôlego de estupefação. Harry, no entanto prestava atenção em outra coisa. No momento em que Rony alterara a voz e gritara com a colega, seus olhos azuis haviam, por um pequeno segundo, tomado uma coloração esverdeada e brilhante como duas esmeraldas. Harry nunca vira nada parecido.

Quando parecia que Rony e Cho iriam se atracar, Harry puxou a varinha. Rony recuou.

–Eu não sei quem é você – falou, apontando a varinha para o amigo – mas eu sei que não é o Rony! O que está acontecendo aqui? Explique-se!

Para surpresa de Harry e Cho, o rosto de Rony abrira-se em um malicioso sorriso, como se duvidasse que o amigo poderia fazer alguma coisa para machuca-lo. Ele então, calmamente, se virou de costas para Harry e Cho, e começou a passar a mão em uma das vassouras que estava ali, logo atrás deles. Por fim, a única coisa que disse foi:

–Há tantas coisas que vocês não entendem...

E depois, o que se seguiu aconteceu numa seqüência muito rápida, Rony se virou numa velocidade descomunal, quase sobre-humana! Puxando a varinha da manga, gritou:

–BOMBARDA!

A onda de choque produzida pelo feitiço foi tão poderosa que não só destruiu em pedaços a porta do armário como também fizeram Harry e Cho voarem pelo corredor, baterem no outro lado e escorregarem para o chão. Harry sentiu uma dor excruciante na cabeça, no ponto onde havia se chocado com a parede. Quando abriu os olhos, Cho estava ao seu lado tentando se levantar e Rony passava por ele, montado em uma vassoura e sumindo, ao virar um corredor.

Harry ergueu sua própria varinha para o armário de vassouras e disse:

–Accio!

Uma das vassouras veio voando na direção dele, parando a um metro de distancia. Sentiu-se seu corpo dolorido ao levantar-se e montar. Deu um impulso com os pés, e saiu voando pelo corredor no encalço de Rony.

–Harry? – ele ouvira, Cho Chang atrás dele chamando-o, mas não voltou. Virou na mesma direção em que Rony virara e, acelerando-o não demorou muito para te-lo de volta no campo visual.

Rony percebera que estava sendo caçado e de perto. Com a varinha ainda em uma mão e pilotando com a outra começou a lançar raios de feitiços por cima do ombro. Harry se desviava ou rebatia os encantamentos a medida que conseguia. Dois dos feitiços que ele rebatera atingiram o chão e as paredes, abrindo profundas rachaduras em ambos. Harry era melhor no duelo do que Rony, mas mesmo assim, isso não era suficiente para alcança-lo. Logo os dois perceberam que o corredor por onde voavam vertiginosamente terminava em uma sólida parede de granito. Por um momento Harry sentira-se satisfeito, pois encurralara-o. Doce ilusão, percebendo que não havia saída, Rony apontara a varinha para a parede e gritou:

–BOMBARDA MAXIMUS!

A parede de granito explodiu como se fosse de isopor, abrindo uma enorme cratera no meio do corredor. Rony passou voando por ela com Harry em seu encalço. Quando Harry cruzou a passagem a recém aberta, no entanto, sentiu seu coração se apertar. Não haviam saído para fora do Estádio, como supunha, e sim entrado para dentro do campo.

As pessoas que continuavam lá embaixo, gritaram desesperadas quando pedaços da parede começaram a chover em suas cabeças. Apontando a varinha para baixo ele desacelerou a queda dos fragmentos, mas esse momento de distração foi retribuído com um feitiço de Rony que desorientou por uns instantes a sua vassoura, perdendo em velocidade.

Rony mergulhou e começou a voar em rasante pelo público mais abaixo. As pessoas gritavam e saiam do caminho numa carreira desabalada enquanto o ruivo, fora de si, lançava feitiços que explodiam poltronas, jogando seus restos em chamas para tentar atrapalhar Harry. O auror mal conseguia se defender, quanto mais defender as pessoas ao seu redor... tudo o que podia fazer era torcer para que ninguém saísse gravemente ferido.

De repente, Rony voltou a subir com a vassoura apontando para o céu estrelado. Harry o acompanhou, apontando a vassoura para o alto. O caos lá embaixo continuava, como ele pode constatar pelos gritos e berros. Poucos segundos depois, os dois passavam por cima do paredão do estádio e voavam cada vez mais rápidos para o mundo lá fora. Naquele horário, eles não conseguiam ver nada, a não ser a grande mancha escura que se prolongava diante deles. A floresta.

02:32:42

02:32:43

02:32:44

À muitos quilômetros dali, um velho bruxo saía das chamas verde-esmeralda de uma lareira e saía para o saguão escuro quase todo deserto. Suas vestes estavam um tanto amarrotadas e seus cabelos um pouco desalinhados, como se estivesse se arrumado as pressas. Esperava que, àquela hora, o Átrio deveria estar deserto, mas, para sua surpresa, uma pequena turma de repórteres e fotógrafos correra para ele no momento em que pusera o pé no Saguão.

–Sr. Fudge! Sr. Fudge!

O Ex-Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, estava velho, mas ainda era considerado um velho lobo da política. E como um político sabia, que deixar de falar com a imprensa era uma descortesia enorme. Desacelerou o passo, permitindo que o pequeno grupo se aproximasse. Um jovem robusto e talentoso parecia lidera-los.

–Sr. Fudge, o que pode nos dizer sobre o assassinato do Ministro Shacklebolt?

Cornélio parou, mas então olhou para os repórteres com um olhar astuto.

–Parece que é verdade que a imprensa tem olhos em todos os lugares e todos os tempos – falou o Ministro.

–Bem, digamos que... temos uma repórter que consegue se espremer por dentro de fechaduras – falou o corajoso líder do grupo.

–Entendo – disse Fudge, embora não entendesse. Então, ensaiando um olhar melancólico disse – Certamente, a recente perda do Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt é terrível para toda a nossa Sociedade Bruxa. É por isso que a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos irá se reunir dentro de alguns minutos aqui no Ministério para escolhermos aquele que nos guiará até a realização de uma nova eleição!

Cornélio Fudge já estava se encaminhando para os elevadores quando o jovem audacioso fez uma nova pergunta:

–Senhor Fudge, não é verdade que, o senhor como membro honorável da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos e, já tendo sido Ministro antes, é um nome forte para a substituição do cargo?

O velho parou. Hesitou. Voltou-se para o jovem, não conseguindo evitar um pequeno sorriso.

–Como é mesmo o seu nome, meu jovem?

–Creevey, senhor! Denis Creevey!

–Pois bem, Creevey! Saiba que independente de qual for a vontade da Suprema Corte, está será sábia e terá em vista o benefício de nossa sociedade! Se eu for o escolhido, fique certo de que me esforçarei ao máximo para cumprir minhas obrigações para com o nosso povo! A sociedade bruxa nada tem a temer!

E dizendo isso, virou-se e se encaminhou direto para os elevadores. Um sorriso sardônico brincando no rosto.

02:38:04

02:38:05

02:38:06

O Esquadrão Alpha estava quase todo reunido no corredor do Piso 7. Terencio, Justino, Ernesto, Cho e Monique formavam um pequeno círculo entre os restos da porta destruída que ocupavam boa parte do local. Cho acabara de contar para os outros, de maneira bem resumida, o que havia acontecido ali, enquanto passava um pouco de Ditamno em um profundo corte no braço. Monique estava furiosa.

–Porque não se relatou direto a mim, Chang?

–Harry e Rony sempre foram companheiros... – tentou justificar Chang com uma careta, enquanto a essência fazia efeito em seu braço. – Ele tinha o direito de saber...

–Ele, assim como você, tinha o único direito de falar diretamente comigo! – disse a auror-chefe, o rosto rígido como uma máscara.

–Até onde eu sei, – Cho inesperadamente se revoltou – estamos passando por uma crise onde qualquer um de nós pode ser um culpado. Como saber que devo confiar na senhora?

Aquele argumento pesou em torno do grupo como se o tempo congelasse por um segundo. Os três homens ficaram completamente quietos olhando para aquelas duas mulheres que pareciam soltar chispas de fogo pelos olhos. Monique estava com uma cara de quem havia recebido um forte tapa... Então, para aliviar a tensão, ela tentou descontrair as feições.

–Eu sei que estamos passando por um momento de forte stress... todos nós... Mas se não pudermos confiar em nós mesmos e nos manter unidos, não conseguiremos fazer o nosso trabalho. As coisas vão acabar fugindo do controle assim... já estão fugindo...

A auror respirou fundo. Cho começou a se sentir arrependida por ter colocado a chefe contra a parede. Não era o medo de perder sua função que a deixava mal, mas a possibilidade de te-la magoado...

–Vamos tentar recolocar as coisas no lugar, ok? – Monique continuou. Ela se virou para o armário de vassouras as suas costas completamente arrombado, e constatou que, entre muitos baldes, caixotes e objetos havia ali ainda três vassouras. Arquitetou seu próximo passo, e se voltou para eles – Chang, McMillan, Finch-Fletchley, vocês três vão pegar essas vassouras e irem atrás de Harry e Rony... Achem-os e tragam diretamente para cá. Vamos interrogar Rony... se ele foi mesmo enfeitiçado, Grid, o curandeiro, tem meios de descobrir.

Quando ela se voltou de frente para o grupo novamente, sua voz adquirira uma nova força e ela parecia estar com a energia restabelecida. Energia essa que parecia se transmitir pra eles. Os três aurores destacados concordaram com uma afirmação silenciosa, e entraram no armário para pegar as vassouras. Terencio se voltou para líder.

–E quanto a mim, La Roche? O que farei?

–Você poderá ajudar o Sr. Grid a atender os feridos lá embaixo... vamos...

E já começavam a descer as escadarias, quando pararam repentinamente. A pessoa que vinha de encontro a eles era a última que Monique gostaria de ver naquele momento.

–Sra. Weasley? O que faz aqui?

Hermione subia correndo as escadas e parou de frente aos dois aurores.

–Não tenha sido muito fácil conseguir entrar... – falou Hermione, com um tom visível de mau-humor. – Faz uns quinze minutos que eu estou tentando entrar, mas por fim eles deixaram. Tem seus privilégios ser membro do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia...

Ela respirou fundo, parecia estar muito irritada. Mas em segundos, a lembrança dos recentes acontecimentos levou seu rosto da raiva a consternação.

–Eu soube do que aconteceu com o Ministro... onde está Rony?

Os dois se entreolharam. Monique pareceu realmente pega de surpresa, mas, por sorte, Terencio veio ao seu socorro.

–Ele... saiu – respondeu o auror. Deu uma pausa e continuou, dessa vez mais convincente – Ele e Harry saíram em direção a floresta, estão... perseguindo uma pista. É bem provável que o assassino tenha fugido para lá... Anh, venha... eu vou te levar até uma sala onde você poderá esperar por ele.

E dando uma piscadela para Monique, começou a descer as escadas com Hermione. A auror precisou uns minutos para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais complicado.

02:45:25

02:45:26

02:45:27

Com as vassouras ao ombro, Cho, Justino e Ernesto subiam cada vez mais escadas. Acabaram entrando por um corredor muito estreito e bem mal iluminado, caminhavam com pressa como se estivessem disputando uma espécie de corrida absurda.

Cho se sentia profundamente culpada agora pelo que estava acontecendo, não pensara realmente que tudo fosse tão longe. Pensava o que teria acontecido se tivesse falado com a chefe primeiro, teria ela conseguido evitar o rompante do Rony enlouquecido?

Justino, vendo o estranho abatimento da colega de trabalho, ficou um pouco para trás para poder caminhar ao lado dela.

–Ei, está tudo bem – Justino falou – vamos encontrar os dois e traze-los de volta. Tudo vai se acertar você vai ver.

Cho olhou agradecida para Justino. Desde que ela havia entrado para o Esquadrão Alpha, ele havia se mostrado mais que um colega de trabalho. Mostrara-se também ser um valioso e atencioso amigo. As vezes Cho achava que havia algo mais que amizade nos olhos dele quando eles falavam. Como gostaria do fundo do seu coração conseguir retribuir aquele sentimento.

Ernesto enfim, falou:

–Tudo vai se acertar se conseguirmos controlar o Rony... se ele foi enfeitiçado por uma Maldição Imperius talvez não seja difícil controla-lo... mas...

–Você acha que não foi? – perguntou Cho Chang, notando a hesitação em sua voz.

–Estou pensando no que você disse – continuou Ernesto – no estranho brilho esverdeado que apareceu no olhar dele. Isso não é coisa de uma Maldição Imperdoável, na verdade não lembra nada que eu já tenha ouvido falar antes.

Eles atravessaram uma última porta, e a vista os deixaram completamente extasiados.

Haviam subido até o topo do Estádio, e lá embaixo, muito embaixo deles, podiam ver a extensa mancha vermelha que era o campo do estádio coberto por poltronas. Milhares de pessoas lá embaixo se movimentavam num pequeno caos.

–Espero que ninguém tenha se ferido gravemente – falou Cho, enquanto uma brisa suava balançou seus cabelos.

–O curandeiro do St. Mungus deve estar cuidando disso agora – disse Justino – E então, vamos?

E apontando as três vassouras para o céu noturno acima deles, eles ganharam os céus voando em direção a floresta.

02:53:29

02:53:30

02:53:31

Harry e Rony continuavam voando rente as copas das arvores em alta velocidade. Os feitiços dos dois relampejavam na escuridão enquanto eles desviavam, contornavam e ziguezagueavam em torno um do outro. Já estavam lutando há vários minutos e Harry começava a achar que não conseguiria deter Rony, o impensável aconteceu. Um feitiço acertou em cheia a vassoura do ruivo que se rompeu ao meio. Com um grito de raiva o ruivo foi jogado em para frente e caiu, desaparecendo entre as folhas.

Procurando uma brecha entre as árvores onde pudesse pousar, Harry desceu com a vassoura e, mergulhando entre galhos e ramos, chegara ao chão. Abaixo das copas das árvores da floresta a escuridão era total.

No momento em que pousara, no entanto, um raio azulado riscou na escuridão ao seu encontro, Harry se jogou para trás de uma arvore para se proteger. Ele parou, arquejando, tentando controlar a respiração. Naquele breu não conseguia enxergar praticamente nada. Apurou os ouvidos, na esperança de conseguir ouvir algo.

A direita da árvore onde estava escondido começou a escutar sons de alguém rastejando e uma capa passando por cima de folhas mortas.

Usando mais seu instinto do que seus sentidos, Harry se jogou para o lado e apontando a varinha para a escuridão gritou:

–Encarcerous!

Um feitiço prateado cruzou o seu campo visual e logo em seguida um som de fúria pode ser escutado. Harry permaneceu quieto por algum tempo, esperando qualquer sinal de resposta. Como este não veio, o auror acendeu fracamente a luz de sua varinha e começou a andar até o local onde escutara o ganido. Ao chegar até o local onde Rony estava, já esperava por aquela visão, mas assim mesmo, isso não o preparou pela sensação que lhe encheu a boca do estômago.

Rony Weasley estava deitado de lado, os braços estavam estranhamente voltados para trás como se alguém invisível os detesse. Envolvendo seus pulsos, duas algemas feitas de um feixe azul-prateado mantinham suas mãos unidas num estranho ângulo para trás. O ruivo respirava ruidosamente como um animal que fora ferido em uma caçada. Harry olhou nos olhos do amigo e não o reconheceu, por trás daquele olhar só havia uma raiva selvagem e insana. Foi com um profundo gosto de fel na boca, que o auror disse suas seguintes palavras.

–Ronald Weasley, você está detido pelo Esquadrão Alpha. Tem o direito de permanecer calado, tudo o que disser pode ser usado contra você!

02:59:58

02:59:59

03:00:00


	4. Chapter 4

**OS EVENTOS A SEGUIR OCORREM ENTRE TRÊS E QUATRO DA MADRUGADA.**

**03:00:00**

**03:00:01**

**03:00:02**

Cho, Justino e Ernesto sobrevoavam em círculos a floresta a procura dos dois aurores desaparecidos. Já fazia alguns minutos que Cho tentava se comunicar com Harry através do relógio, sem muito sucesso. Pelo jeito o auror estava muito ocupado para perceber qualquer sensação de calor em um dos bolsos.

Enquanto ela tentava falar com ele, Justino e Ernesto estavam empenhados em tentar algum contato visual, mas este também era praticamente impossível. As copas das árvores estavam arrumadas de tal forma que era praticamente impossível ver alguma coisa abaixo das camadas de folhas. E a escuridão da noite não estava ajudando muito.

–Já viu alguma coisa? – perguntou Ernesto.

–Não, ainda não vi nada e você? – Justino respondeu.

Ernesto apenas fez um muxoxo de pouco caso e continuou. Fazia uma noite muito estrelada e uma brisa fresca balançava os galhos abaixo deles e despenteava os seus cabelos. Cho tirou os cabelos do rosto pela centésima vez enquanto falava para o relógio.

–Vamos, Harry... Atenda...

Como num passe de mágica, no momento em que pronunciara aquelas palavras o rosto do auror apareceu no visor, embora bastante escuro e difícil de visualizar, Cho podia ver que era ele.

–Ah, finalmente! Harry, onde é que você está?

–Em algum ponto da floresta, eu não saberia dizer realmente... – Harry respirou fundo e continuou – Consegui capturar o Rony. Você tinha razão Cho, ele não é o mesmo. Alguma coisa está o controlando... eu já não sei se é Imperius, parece ser algo muito mais poderoso...

Cho também tinha essa certeza, mas aquela não era hora para eles tratarem daquilo.

–Harry, estamos sobrevoando a floresta a procura de vocês... Monique não ficou nem um pouco feliz quando descobriu o que aconteceu...

–Certo... – respondeu Harry, de certa forma isso não assustou o auror. A possibilidade de ter que responder um inquérito não era um problema para Harry. Saber o que o amigo tinha, era. – Eu vou lançar centelhas vermelhas para o alto, assim vocês poderão saber onde estou.

E com isso seu rosto desapareceu. Os três pararam planando no ar, esperando. Algum tempo depois, bem a direita deles, um tanto afastado. Uma centelha vermelha subiu no ar e explodiu.

–Vamos – disse Cho. E os três voaram depressa até o local marcado.

Encontrando locais propícios por onde poderiam pousar, eles atravessaram a camada de folhas e chegaram no chão da floresta. Lá embaixo estava escuro como breu, a não ser pela luz de uma varinha mais a frente. Se encaminhando para lá eles encontraram Harry de pé com a sua varinha na mão e Rony de joelhos algemado com as mãos para trás. A varinha dele estava na outra mão de Harry.

Ernesto e Justino que não tinham visto ainda a situação pararam estupefatos. Rony respirava ruidosamente como um animal enjaulado, um filete de baba pendendo de um dos cantos de sua boca. Havia algo em seu olhar que não se parecia nada com o velho amigo. De fato, a impressão que se tinha era que Rony tivesse pegado raiva, uma antiga doença trouxa.

Cho não demorou seu olhar por Rony durante muito tempo, voltou-se quase imediatamente para Harry.

–Monique quer que nós voltemos imediatamente, Harry.

–Certo – respondeu o garoto – vamos formar uma jaula encantada...

E os quatro se posicionaram em volta do prisioneiro, e apontando as varinhas para Rony formaram em volta dele uma esfera parecida com uma enorme bolha de sabão, roxa e estrelada. Pegando suas vassouras e mantendo as varinhas apontadas para a jaula, eles começaram a subir. Demorou um pouco para conseguirem atravessar a grande esfera por entre os galhos das árvores, mas uma vez conseguido, eles se reagruparam lá em cima ficando os quatro em cada ponta e a jaula bem no meio. E nessa formação eles partiram a toda velocidade de volta para o Estádio Bowman Wright.

**03:09:24**

**03:09:25**

**03:09:26**

–Então... posso te oferecer uma bebida? – perguntou Terencio. Hermione apenas olhou-o impaciente. Fazia quase meia hora que ela estava naquela pequena salinha com Terencio e, após terem tido todo o tipo de papo furado e com o auror se recusando a se retirar, ela começou a intuir que estavam ocultando algo dela. Só gostaria de saber por quê!

–Não... eu não quero uma bebida, Terencio – Ela respirou fundo – Rony ainda vai demorar muito? Por que se ele for demorar nós podemos sair daqui... eu não vim até aqui para ficar trancada numa sala, eu vim para aju...

–Entendo – falou Terencio, tentando tranqüiliza-la. – Mas, Hermione... eu sei que você é uma bruxa fantástica, mas eu realmente não sei se deveria se meter nisso. Você é civil e...

–Kingsley Shacklebolt era tanto meu amigo quanto seu, Terencio – falou Hermione, sua voz soando como uma chicotada. – eu tenho o direito de ajudar nas investigações!

O auror ficou bem desconcertado. Começou a pesar as alternativas.

Terencio Boot era alto, cabelos compridos e negros presos por um rabo de cavalo. Também possuía um cavanhaque e olhos negros e calorosos. Não era mentira de ninguém do Ministério que Terencio era o auror predileto de Monique La Roche, a líder o apreciava muito em específico na arte de sair de situações complicadas. Tentar desconversar Hermione, porém, era mais complicado do que poderia supor.

Hermione olhava para Terencio, ele estava pálido e começara a suar. Parecia estar preocupado com alguma coisa, talvez com o stress do momento, mas ela achava que não. Já vinha trabalhando no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia a muito tempo e sua grande experiência nos tribunais desenvolveu a ela uma espécie de olho clínico. Terencio Boot estava mentindo. Ela sabia que estava.

–Onde está Rony, Terencio? – ela perguntou mais uma vez.

–Está com Harry... daqui a pouco ele está aí... – mentiu Terencio – olha, eu agradeço a sua preocupação no momento, mas eu realmente acho que se você voltar para casa e esperar por notícias lá...

–Por que você quer tanto que eu volte para casa? – perguntou Hermione desconfiada. – O que está realmente acontecendo aqui, Terencio?

Terencio agora suava bastante. Hermione pelo visto era dura na queda.

–Eu só estou preocupado com as crianças... – disse o auror, sem muita convicção.

–As crianças estão bem cuidadas não precisa se preocupar. Onde está Rony? E por que você desvia o olhar toda vez que eu falo nele?

Eles ficaram se entreolhando durante alguns segundos na pequena sala. Hermione estava encurralando Terencio cada vez mais.

–O que vocês estão escondendo de mim? O que aconteceu com Rony?

Terencio não pode deixar de se enternecer com o pedido dela. A voz de Hermione revelava no fundo um profundo desespero.

–Está bem... está bem – disse o auror e, sentando-se, procurava a melhor maneira de dizer aquilo.

Começou então a contar tudo. A morte de Kingsley Shacklebolt. A suspeita de que um auror poderia ser um assassino. O encontro do desiluminador debaixo do banco e... por fim... a fuga de Rony.

Hermione ouvira a ultima parte da historia narrada por Terencio como um se estivesse engolindo um pedaço de isopor. Ela sentia como se uma mão invisível apertasse fortemente o seu coração. Lutou para conseguir encaixar as idéias no seu devido lugar quando falou...

–Você está me dizendo... Está me dizendo que Rony é o assassino...

–Hermione, se controle, – o auror tentou acalma-la. – Nós achamos que ele foi enfeitiçado... os outros estão atrás dele agor...

Mas ela não deixara-o terminar. Se levantou de um salto da cadeira e se encaminhou para a porta abrindo-a e caminhando rapidamente, quase correndo pelo corredor além. Seu destino era incerto até mesmo para ela. Terencio, levou a mão a testa. E, no momento seguinte, foi atrás dela.

**03:18:41**

**03:18:42**

**03:18:43**

Havia um clima tenso pelo grupo que cruzava os corredores do Estádio Bowman Wright mais uma vez. Harry, Cho, Ernesto e Justino caminhavam em silêncio, e Rony, no meio deles, caminhava com a cara fechada olhando para frente fixamente. Uma expressão de desafio em seu rosto. Seus braços continuavam algemados as costas e, até que descobrissem o que estava acontecendo com o amigo, ele não seria solto.

Harry se sentia muito mal. Sabia que o amigo não estava em estado normal, mas mesmo assim aquela situação não era nem um pouco cômoda para ele. Estava pensando que as coisas não poderiam ficar mais embaraçosas. Estava enganado.

Acabaram de virar por um corredor, quando depararam com a última pessoa que Harry gostaria que presenciasse aquilo... Hermione!

Hermione parou, chocada, quando viu o estranho cortejo. Seu olhar se deteve em Rony, e ela procurou em vão o olhar em resposta do ruivo, um sinal, uma expressão que fosse. Mas não. Ele continuou caminhando reto com o rosto inalterado e, sem nem olhar para ela, passou pelo corredor tendo os aurores em volta. Demorou alguns segundos para ela perceber que Harry estava parado ao lado dela. Ela se voltou para o amigo.

–Por que você não me disse nada?

Harry olhou espantado para ela. Hermione parecia seriamente transtornada com aquilo tudo, e uma das formas de extravasar dela, Harry bem sabia, era a raiva. Uma lágrima solitária começava a se formar em um dos seus olhos.

–Hermione, eu...

–Por que você não contou? Eu sou a mulher dele, eu tenho o direito...

Ela não conseguia continuar, era como se algo trancasse na sua garganta. Harry aproveitou o momento.

–Eu iria contar – falou Harry, sincero – mas... tudo tem acontecido tão rápido nas últimas horas que eu...

–Tão rápido que você não é capaz nem de avisar a sua mulher o que está acontecendo?

Harry parou. No mesmo momento ele viu que Hermione se arrependera de ter tomado as dores da amiga e ter falado aquilo daquele jeito. A coitada da Gina devia ter ficado as ultimas três horas na frente da lareira, esperando por notícias.

–Me desculpe... – falou Hermione, enquanto enxugava a lágrima que começava a cair – me desculpe, eu sei que não devia estar me metendo...

–Tudo bem – respondeu Harry. Respirando fundo, ele continuou: – nós só descobrimos que Rony estava enfeitiçado há alguns minutos. E na hora em que o encurralamos ele fugiu. Não tivemos tempo de avisar, sinceramente me desculpe.

–E agora? – ela perguntou – o que irá acontecer com ele? Vocês vão desenfeitiçá-lo?

Como para responder a pergunta de Hermione, dois aurores vieram voltando pelo corredor, Terencio e Cho. Terencio parecia bastante aliviado de encontrar Hermione. Cho já foi falando:

–Levamos Rony para uma sala isolada. – depois se voltando para Harry – Monique já está lá o interrogando.

–Interrogando? – perguntou Hermione – vocês não vão... tirar esse feitiço dele?

–Hermione – começou Harry – nós não temos nenhuma idéia do que aconteceu ao Rony. E mesmo que tivéssemos, tira-lo desse estado nesse momento seria arriscado, todas as lembranças das coisas que ele fez nesse meio tempo poderiam se perder.

Hermione pareceu compreender, mas ao mesmo tempo, começou a ficar pálida. Terencio interviu.

–Hermione, venha. Vamos tomar alguma coisa, para você se acalmar.

–Boa idéia, Terencio. – respondeu Harry, e se voltando para Hermione – Vai.

Os dois já tinham se afastado alguns metros pelo corredor quando Harry se voltou para Cho.

–Cho... sabe de algum lugar por aqui que tenha uma lareira?

03:28:21

03:28:22

03:28:23

Em uma sala isolada do complexo Bowman Wright, Rony Weasley e Monique La Roche estavam sentados frente a frente. Rony continuava com aquele mesmo semblante inexpressivo enquanto a bruxa tinha duas varinhas na mão, a de Rony e a dela própria. As pontas das duas varinhas se encostavam e através de um Priori Incantatem, Madame La Roche forçava a varinha de Rony a regurgitar os últimos feitiços. Durante alguns segundos que pareceram se estender, a varinha de Rony expulsava raios na forma de fumaça, ecos dos feitiços lançados contra Harry durante o duelo.

Após uma pausa dramática em que nada parecia surgir da varinha, algo aconteceu. Uma forma bem maior que a anterior começou a formar-se. Primeiro uma cabeça, depois tronco e membros. Em segundos a figura de Kingsley Shacklebolt se completou entre os dois formada por uma espessa figura cinza. O olhar que este lançou a Monique La Roche foi tão penetrante que ela quase perdeu o fôlego de tão real. Então, satisfeita com aquilo, ela encerrou o contato e a figura desapareceu no ar.

–Então... o que você tem a dizer, Rony ou quem quer que você seja?

Rony olhou para ela. Uma expressão de extrema malícia, no seu olhar.

–Não foi óbvio? Eu matei o Ministro Shacklebolt!

**03:31:14**

**03:31:15**

**03:31:16**

Hermione e Terencio haviam acabado de voltar para a sala onde haviam estado antes quando um pensamento acabara de ocorrer a ela. Na verdade não era bem um pensamento, era mais um desejo.

–O interrogatório vai demorar muito? – ela perguntou ao auror.

Terencio parou pensativo.

–Talvez, pode levar vinte minutos... ou talvez uma hora. Depende muito em que estado está o Rony, e se ele está disposto a colaborar. De qualquer forma, Monique certamente não se demorará muito.

–Porque diz isso? – perguntou Hermione.

–Logo depois que você saiu, encontrei-a no corredor – disse Terencio – Ela acabou de receber uma coruja. Dentro de alguns minutos a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos irá fazer uma reunião de emergência.

Hermione compreendeu. Em momentos de urgência, como assassinatos de Ministros, era função dos 77 bruxos que compunham a Suprema Corte reunirem-se o mais rápido possível para eleger entre eles um Ministro Interino, que administrasse a crise até onde pudesse ser realizada uma votação formal com toda a sociedade bruxa. Apenas os nomes mais importantes da atualidade bruxa formavam a Suprema Corte. A Francesa certamente era uma delas.  
>–Mas porque você quer saber isso? – perguntou Terencio.<p>

–Se for possível – Hermione começou, não sabia se teria seu desejo atendido, mas não custava tentar – Eu quero falar com o Rony...

**03:34:49**

**03:34:50**

**03:34:51**

Gina Weasley estava de joelhos diante da lareira do Largo Grimmauld ouvindo confusa a história que Harry acabara de narrar. Tudo parecia tão bizarro e ao mesmo tempo tão assustador. Quando ele acabara seu relato ela levou alguns segundos para assimilar tudo, por fim disse:

–Meu Deus, Hermione deve estar arrasada...

–E está – concordou Harry – Mas você a conhece, ela é durona a Hermione, ela vai se recuperar logo desse choque...

–Tomara – Gina torceu, Harry ficou contemplando-a. Algumas olheiras estavam começando a se formar em seu rosto.

–Escute, Gi... descanse um pouco – o garoto disse – eu sei que prometi voltar para casa o mais rápido possível, mas... pelo andar das coisas eu não sei que horas eu vou conseguir voltar. Não tem sentido ficar me esperando acordada.

Gina tentou contestar, mas por fim cedeu. Estava de fato, muito cansada.

–Como estão as coisas aí em casa? As crianças estão dormindo?

–Como anjos – Gina respondeu, e depois acrescentou com um sorriso – Estou começando a gostar mais delas assim.

Harry riu também, Gina continuou.

–Monstro estava me fazendo companhia, mas ele também acabou caindo no sono faz uns quinze minutos – falou ela, ao mesmo tempo que olhava para trás. Acompanhando o olhar dela, Harry viu Monstro estirado encima de uma cadeira, abraçado a um bule de chá como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia.

–Então aproveite e faça o mesmo está bem? – respondeu Harry carinhosamente – eu prometo que estarei de volta a tempo de levar Tiago a King's Cross amanhã com você.

–Faça o possível – pediu Gina – seria muito importante para ele que o pai o acompanhasse até a estação na sua primeira ida a Hogwarts!

–Eu vou fazer um esforço! – prometeu Harry – Agora vá descansar. Eu preciso voltar aqui...

–Está bem, até então... te amo!

–Eu também te amo, Gina... até...

E com a cabeça rodopiando em volta de chamas verde-esmeralda, Harry se retirou da lareira. Respirando fundo, olhou em volta a procura de Cho Chang.

A sala em que estavam diferenciava muito das outras que estiveram usando para as investigações. Aquela era uma sala usada pela administração do Estádio e, portanto, bem mais luxuosa. Era espaçosa e acarpetada, uma grande mesa de tampo de vidro estava colocada no meio, a um canto uma grande janela por onde se podia ver o céu noturno estrelado lá fora.

Cho Chang estava sentada em uma poltrona cinza escuro a um canto, olhava fixamente para Harry. Uma expressão indistinguível no rosto. Quando ele se levantou, ela falou com uma estranha voz abafada.

–Estava falando com a Gina?

Harry respirou fundo, hesitando.

–Sim, eu havia prometido que a manteria informada. Não tinha tido uma oportunidade até agora...

Cho assentiu tristemente, parecia que havia palavras lutando em seu íntimo, mas que ela não conseguia colocar para fora. Algo visivelmente a atormentava. Ela ergueu os olhos e fitou os de Harry. Como se estivesse se esforçando para poder dizer, algo começou:

–Harry...

Não, ela não conseguia mais que isso. Jamais conseguiria explicar o quanto se ressentia, o quanto se arrependia. Nunca conseguiria dizer o quanto lamentava por ter feito a escolha errada a tantos anos. Ironicamente, foi apenas quando ela o perdeu, que ela passou a perceber o quanto ele significava para ela... Ela não queria estragar a vida dele, muito menos pedir para que ele largasse tudo e ficasse com ela. Apenas queria dizer o quanto se arrependia de ter sido tão tola. Ela inspirou profundamente e quando ia começar de novo, algo a intrigou.

–Harry? – ela repetiu. Mas com um tom de voz completamente diferente, não era um chamado angustiado, e sim interrogador. Harry olhava para algo perto da cabeça dela tão fixamente que ela estranhou. Um segundo depois Harry apontou a varinha para a cabeça dela e gritou:

–Revele-se!

Cho, assustada com aquilo se jogou para o lado ao mesmo tempo em que o feitiço passava pelo seu rosto e atingia algo que estava no encosto de sua poltrona. Era algo pequeno, que ela não havia dado pela presença antes. Parecia ser... um besouro!

"Era" um besouro porque no momento que o feitiço o atingira, o inseto voou pelo ar e caíra entre eles. E no momento em que ele caíra, o animal passou por intensa transfiguração, crescendo e mudando de forma, se tornando uma pessoa que ela conhecia de fotos mas nunca vira pessoalmente.

–Rita Skeeter – falou Harry, com um certo desprezo na voz. – Por instantes acabei me esquecendo que você tem os seus truques na manga.

A repórter olhou com raiva para Harry.

–Pouco importa, se você conhece ou não os meus truques, Potter. O Profeta Diário já está a par dos acontecimentos com o Ministro, eu mesma já me encarreguei de mandar uma coruja.

–Como eu já supunha. – respondeu Harry com frieza – Mas temo que a sua participação nessa matéria, termine aqui Rita.

–O que? – debochou Skeeter – Você não pode me manter presa aqui, Potter. É dever do povo bruxo, conhecer a verdade!

–Exatamente – respondeu Harry – Por isso mesmo não vejo nenhuma contradição em manter você aqui!

Cho apenas olhava de um para o outro, não entendendo muito. Sabia que Rita Skeeter era uma repórter incisiva que muitas pessoas evitavam, mas nunca tinham se encontrado frente a frente, por isso não entendia muito as imprecações que os bruxos no Ministério faziam contra ela. Em minutos ela entendeu o porquê.

–E qual verdade você está disposto a contar ao público, Potter? – perguntou Rita com um sorriso debochado no rosto – A de que seu amigo Weasley não passa de um traidor? Ou a de que você aproveita momentos de descanso nas investigações para ficar com... – ela olhou para Cho, com um piscadela marota – sua amásia?

Agora Cho Chang entendia o porquê. Com um impulso de raiva, a auror riscou o ar a sua frente com a varinha, e um pequeno mas profundo corte surgiu no rosto da repórter. Rita olhou espantada para Chang, mas de certa forma parecia estar se divertindo em ver o circo pegar fogo.

–Harry – falou Cho, a raiva transbordando pela voz – Vá ver como Rony está! Pode deixar que eu cuido dessa aqui!

**03:48:23**

**03:48:24**

**03:48:25**

O Resto do Esquadrão Alpha estava quase todo reunido a frente da porta da sala onde Rony estivera trancado. Hermione e o curandeiro, Walden Grid estavam ali também. Grid havia passado os últimos quinze minutos na sala de Rony, examinando-o com seus instrumentos e processos alquímicos. Agora estava falando para o grupinho a sua frente, mas mais para Hermione do que para todo o resto.

–Lamento, eu tentei tudo o que sei sobre magia de dominação. O que enfeitiçou o Sr. Weasley é algo que eu nunca vi antes. Parece ser um tipo novo de magia. Muito poderoso!

–Quer dizer – começou Hermione – que o senhor não conseguirá, faze-lo voltar ao normal?

–Conseguirei – respondeu o curandeiro – Mas não aqui... aqui os meus recursos são limitados... precisaríamos leva-lo para o St. Mungus para fazermos mais exames. Quanto mais cedo melhor.

Todos os ocupantes do corredor olharam para Monique.

–Bom, que seja... – falou a auror chefe – vamos leva-lo para o St. Mungus!

–La Roche, por favor – pediu Hermione – deixe-me ao menos tentar falar com ele.

–Sra. Weasley – falou a auror, tentando ser paciente – eu compreendo o seu desejo, mas no momento acho muito improvável que ele esteja em condições de sequer reconhecer a senhora!

–Por favor! Não custa tentar! Talvez se eu conseguir falar com ele...

Monique olhou para Grid. Mas antes que ela tivesse tomado uma decisão, Harry aparecia caminhando rápido pelo corredor.

–Então, como está o Rony? – ele perguntou.

–Eu realizei o Priori Incantatem em sua varinha, Potter – falou Monique com um olhar de desalento – a maldição da morte que matou o ministro saiu da varinha de Rony, não há dúvida. Ele próprio assumiu que ele é o responsável pela morte. No entanto se recusa a falar mais nada desde então. Grid andou-o examinando... mas ele também ainda não conseguiu descobrir o que está acontecendo com ele. Precisamos leva-lo ao St. Mungus.

–Por favor – implorou Hermione, mais uma vez – Deixe-me ao menos tentar falar com ele...

Harry olhou para Hermione, questionador. Monique explicou.

–A Sra. Weasley quer poder conversar com o marido. Eu não tenho certeza quanto a isso, pode ser um risco desnecessário.

–Um risco? – perguntou Hermione – Ele está com uma algema encantada, e está sem varinha! Como que isto seria um risco.

Monique voltou a olhar para Grid ainda em dúvida. Hermione olhou para Harry em busca de socorro.

–Talvez não seja de todo uma má idéia – falou Harry. – Nós não sabemos a natureza do feitiço que encantou Rony nem a maneira de reverte-lo. Mas quem sabe a presença de alguém com quem ele possua um forte vínculo, não o traga de volta. Não custa tentar.

–Grid – começou Monique – você como curandeiro, o que você sugere?

–Bem, – começou o velho curandeiro – mal não irá trazer eu acredito. Mas insisto que seja breve. Precisamos leva-lo sem demora para o St. Mungus.

–Então está decidido – falou Monique – Sra. Weasley você pode falar com ele e... – hesitou como se tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia – Potter, você acompanhe-a está bem? Se a sua teoria do forte vínculo está correta, talvez a presença de vocês dois será mais benéfica.

Harry e Hermione concordaram. Monique se voltou para Grid.

–Sr. Grid, enquanto isso o senhor poderia vir comigo? Ainda quero que o senhor examine o Sr. Krane, ainda não averiguamos a questão do estranho sono de nosso auror.

E dizendo isso, Monique e o curandeiro começaram a se afastar.

**03:54:01**

**03:54:02**

**03:54:03**

Harry e Hermione entraram na sala onde Rony estava sentado. O ruivo ergueu os olhos quando eles entraram. Hermione, ao ver seu amado naquele estado sentiu como se estivesse mergulhando em uma piscina gelada. Trêmula, se sentou na cadeira que ficava diante dele, enquanto Harry ficou de pé, mais atrás.

Hermione procurou os olhos de Rony e, quando os encontrou, sentiu um estranho pavor. Não era aquele olhar humano e travesso que o seu ruivo tinha, era um olhar gélido e frio. Aquele decididamente não era o seu Rony.

–Rony... você... você se lembra de mim? – ela gaguejou enquanto falava – sou eu, Hermione!

O ruivo não fez nenhum sinal de reconhecimento, continuava olhando fixamente para ela. Harry continuava parado olhando o amigo sem saber o que fazer. Hermione começou a sentir seus olhos se pesarem de água.

–Rony, o que você fez?

Então, com uma voz rouca, o ruivo respondeu.

–Vocês sabem, eu matei o Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt!

–Não! – Hermione disse quase gritando – Aquele não era você! O que aconteceu com você? Vamos me diga, meu amor... por favor...

Naquelas últimas palavras de Hermione, Harry pôde jurar que pode ver por um pequeno segundo, algo tremular nos olhos de Rony. Era como se algo aprisionado dentro do ruivo, lutasse desesperadamente para conseguir vir a tona.

No mesmo momento, algo aconteceu. Rony fechou os olhos com força e berrou, berrou como se estivessem o queimando por dentro. Ele abriu os olhos, e seus olhos estavam novamente com aquela coloração esverdeada. O corpo do ruivo tremeu todo e ele caiu da cadeira para o chão com um forte baque.

Harry puxou a varinha, pronto para alguma tentativa de resistência por parte do prisioneiro, mas logo viu que não era aquilo. Esparramado no chão, o corpo de Rony estava tendo convulsões e seus olhos haviam virado estranhamente para cima revelando apenas o lado branco da córnea. Com uma profunda tosse, um jorro de um vômito viscoso e esverdeado com um cheiro estranho foi expelido de sua boca e escorreu para baixo da mesa. Hermione gritou.

–Harry... ele está tendo um ataque.

Desnorteado por alguns segundos ao ver o amigo passar por aquela terrível transformação. Harry percebeu o que deveria fazer.

–Grid! – apenas falou, e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa – saiu da sala e correu pelo corredor a procura do curandeiro.

Enquanto isso, os espasmos e as contrações musculares continuavam a torturar o garoto. Hermione se ajoelhara ao lado dele, tomando cuidado para não se sujar com o vômito.

–Rony... Rony...

De repente, as convulsões pararam e o corpo do ruivo caiu desfalecido no chão. Completamente inconsciente.

**03:59:58**

**03:59:59**

**04:00:00**


	5. Chapter 5

**OS EVENTOS A SEGUIR OCORREM ENTRE QUATRO E CINCO DA MADRUGADA.**

**04:00:00**

**04:00:01**

**04:00:02**

O auror Carl Krane havia passado as ultimas duas horas preso dentro daquela sala. Sabia que aquele era um caso atípico, mas a injustiça daquilo lhe queimava a garganta. Afinal de contas, ele, acima de todos ali, era a maior vítima do que estava acontecendo.

Agora, ele via uma luz intensa que quase o cegava. Parecia que o mundo havia se pintado de um branco ofuscante ao redor dele. Ele já estava prestes a tapar o rosto para proteger instintivamente os olhos da claridade quando a luz desapareceu.

Levou alguns segundos para ele conseguir reajustar o foco dos seus olhos. No tempo em que ficou temporariamente cego, ouviu uma voz.

–Sim, o sono dele tem origens mágicas. Diria que alguma poção do sono colocada em algo que ele comeu sem saber.

"E a verdade vos libertará!" pensou Krane, num arrombo de glória e, por que não, vingança pelo orgulho ferido.

Aos poucos, sua visão foi voltando ao normal. No seu campo visual ele conseguiu distinguir três pessoas. O mais próximo dele, era o velho curandeiro que havia sido chamado para auxiliá-los àquela madrugada. Ele tinha nas mãos um instrumento um tanto pitoresco, era algo parecido com uma lupa que o doutor usara para projetar a estranha luz em seus olhos e que lhe permitira chegar à conclusão da verdade.

Atrás do curandeiro, estavam Monique e Terencio. Monique olhava inexpressivamente para o auror, saber o que a líder estava pensando naquele momento era um mistério. Parecia que estava refletindo sobre as novas informações. Terencio não olhava para Carl, parecia estranhamente acanhado por ter acusado o colega mais cedo. De qualquer forma, tampouco Carl queria olhar para o amigo. Encarara a desconfiança do colega como uma ofensa pessoal.

Antes que Carl pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, porém, o som de passos apressados fez-se ouvir do outro lado da parede e a porta foi aberta com estrondo. Harry Potter invadiu a sala, afobado. Seu rosto estava branco de medo.

–Sr. Grid – chamou o auror – Rápido. Precisamos do senhor. Está acontecendo alguma coisa com o Rony!

Ao dizer aquelas últimas palavras, os rostos dos três se alteraram profundamente. Terencio, que estava mais perto da porta foi o primeiro a sair, logo depois Grid que juntou suas coisas apressado e saiu em desabalada carreira em companhia de Harry. Monique já estava quase a porta, quando, parou e se voltou.

–Vamos, Carl! Já estamos com pouco pessoal para nos dar ao luxo de deixar você descansando!

Carl Krane não havia entendido aquelas últimas palavras. Mas percebeu o óbvio. Estava dispensado como possível suspeito e deveria voltar a ajudar nas investigações. Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, levantou-se e saiu correndo atrás dos outros.

O estranho grupo estava correndo que nem loucos pelos corredores do estádio até entrarem apressados por uma porta. A sala era ligeiramente menor que aquela em que estavam. A pressa deles era tanta que quase deslizaram pelo chão encerado e completamente limpo. Hermione estava parada, olhando espantada para o chão aos seus pés. Rony estava inconsciente no chão. O rosto excessivamente pálido.

Grid debruçou-se sobre o auror desfalecido, e abriu-lhe a pálpebra para examinar seu olho. Todos os ali presentes esperaram pelo que o curandeiro falaria. Mas o velho não disse nada, suas feições apenas congelaram de medo. Para a surpresa de todos, ele puxou a varinha e apontou para a janela gritando.

–Expecto Patronum! – um vulto branco prateado conjurou-se de sua varinha e saiu voando pela janela. Foi tão rápido que Harry não conseguiu identificar o que era, apenas percebeu que se tratava de uma grande ave. O curandeiro voltou-se a olhar para eles e falou com uma expressão carregada – Vamos levá-lo ao St. Mungus imediatamente!

**04:06:05**

**04:06:06**

**04:06:07**

Cho Chang fuzilava Rita Skeeter com o olhar, enraivecida. Rita apenas encarava a auror com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Tentava estancar com as mangas o corte profundo que ela havia feito em seu rosto minutos antes, e olhava para a outra como se a desafiasse.

–Isso é o máximo que você consegue fazer?

Chang sentiu a raiva subindo pela garganta, mas nada disse. Limitou-se a encarar a jornalista.

Skeeter não desistiu.

–Então, há quanto tempo você e Potter estão juntos?

–Nós não estamos juntos! – respondeu a auror – Harry é casado!... ele tem a vida dele e eu tenho a minha!

–Ora... por favor – Skeeter deu novamente uma piscadela marota – Como se casamento fosse o suficiente para prender alguém.

Cho crispou-se de indignação. Que tipo de mulher era aquela?

–O Harry ama a Gina!

–E você? A quem ama?

Cho não respondeu. Não conseguiu. Rita, pelo jeito, havia tocado na ferida. A repórter riu.

–É eu vi o jeito com que você olha para ele...

–Ele é apenas meu colega de trabalho!

–É?... Hm.. Interessante... Conte mais sobre isso...

–Eu não tenho mais nada a contar – falou Cho, a raiva subindo em ondas em seu corpo – E acho bom você se calar antes que...

–Eu posso te ajudar se você quiser – falou Skeeter – Uma reportagem no Semanário das Bruxas aqui, outra no Profeta Diário ali... e então o caminho até Harry Potter estará livre para você!

Cho ficou calada, como se estivesse ingerindo as coisas que a repórter estava falando. A mão da varinha baixou levemente. Rita Skeeter sentiu que estava ganhando terreno.

–É claro que, para isso... você terá que me ajudar também... sabe – falou Skeeter despretensiosa – algumas informações aqui, outras ali... o que, mais precisamente está acontecendo dentro do Ministério... coisas do tipo...

Cho ficou olhando para a repórter calada. Pensando no que ela acabara de propor. Por fim disse:

–Você... – ela começou. Rita estava com um largo sorriso no rosto – ...é desprezível!

O sorriso da repórter se desmanchou na mesma hora. A raiva de Cho por aquela mulherzinha era tanta que ela não pode conter uma faísca de sua varinha que escapou e rasgou as vestes da repórter na altura da perna. Agora não havia mais nenhum sinal de diversão no rosto dela. Rita Skeeter estava com muita raiva.

–Menininha tola! – gritou – eu tentei resolver isso do modo pacífico. Mas se é briga que você quer, então vai ter!

E de repente puxou a varinha da manga e lançou um feitiço, mas Cho rebateu. As duas então começaram a duelar rapidamente e ferozmente. Raios de feitiço eram lançados e rebatidos queimando o carpete e abrindo rachaduras na parede. Skeeter era boa em feitiço, mas Chang era uma auror de elite. Era mais rápida que a repórter e conhecia alguns truques a mais.

Skeeter pulou para cima da mesa de vidro e começou a duelar de cima. Ela lançou um feitiço certeiro que atingiu o rosto da auror e a fez cambalear. Quando Cho virou o rosto, a repórter pode notar um corte profundo na bochecha dela, igual ao que estava em sua face.

–Como se sente agora, amásia do Potter?

Aquela fora demais. Chang aproximou a varinha e a outra mão junto ao peito, concentrando uma poderosa energia azul.

–Vá para o inferno! – falou.

E com um impulso lançou o poderoso feitiço contra a repórter que, gritando, voou pelo ar e atravessou a janela atrás dela espatifando o vidro de proteção. Chang ficou olhando quando o corpo da repórter sumiu na escuridão.

Ofegando ainda de tanta raiva Cho se aproximou da janela quebrada e contemplou a escuridão da noite. Estavam em uma considerável altura e uma queda dali certamente seria fatal. No entanto, não havia nenhum corpo lá embaixo. Em vez disso, iluminado por uma das luzes do estádio, a uma pequena distancia, ela viu um pequeno inseto voando. Tentou erguer a varinha, mas antes que ela estivesse pronta para lançar algum feitiço, o animal sumia na escuridão.

–Merda!

**04:13:41**

**04:13:42**

**04:13:43**

Uma estranha procissão cruzava os compridos corredores e descia as grandes escadas do complexo Bowman Wright. O Esquadrão Alpha se dirigia no momento para o campo do Estádio onde o transporte do St. Mungus chegaria para levar Rony até o hospital. Na frente do grupo vinham Grid e Monique, os dois cochichavam e falavam apressados. Expressões de preocupação em seus rostos. Mais atrás, Ernesto, Justino, Terencio e Carl vinham andando em torno da maca flutuante onde estava deitado o corpo de Rony. Ernesto e Justino que vinham na frente olhavam apreensivos para a conversa entre a líder e o curandeiro. Terencio e Carl estavam mais atrás, um silêncio mórbido e incômodo entre eles. Bem mais atrás, Harry vinha com Hermione. Harry se sentia cansado e angustiado pelo amigo. Hermione não falara nada desde que a estranha trupe saíra da sala.

Agora que estavam bem próximos do nível térreo, Hermione de repente puxou o braço de Harry, forçando-o a parar.

–O que f...?

–Harry – começou Hermione. Ela estava com um olhar distante, como se hesitasse – Eu não irei com vocês até o St. Mungus.

–O quê? – perguntou Harry – Por quê?

Hermione esperou um pouco. Quando o cortejo desapareceu virando um corredor, ela se virou para ele puxando um estranho frasco de dentro das vestes.

Harry olhou para o frasco, continha um estranho líquido, viscoso e verde. A substância era estranhamente familiar para o auror, embora ele não fizesse a menor idéia de aonde tivesse visto antes.

–O que é isso?

–Isso... – começou Hermione, como se estivesse tentando dizer da maneira mais fácil – é o que saiu da boca do Rony antes dele apagar.

–O que? – falou Harry, sentindo um desconforto na área do estômago – você pegou o vomito dele? Hermione isso é nojen...

–É, eu sei que é – falou Hermione, sacudindo o frasco na frente dele – Mas olhe bem, isso não é um vômito comum... a coloração, a textura... isso é de algo que Rony ingeriu!

–Ok... e... – começou Harry, tentando acompanhar o raciocínio dela.

–Ah, Harry pelo amor de Deus – falou Hermione, numa típica exasperação adolescente – Até agora lidamos com a idéia de que Rony foi enfeitiçado por algum encantamento. Mas e se o que causou esse estado não foi um feitiço e sim alguma poção? Se for... isto aqui tem a resposta!

–Então por que você não deu ao Grid? Vamos levar ao St. Mungus... pode ser examinado lá...

–Porque... – e aí então, Hermione hesitou de vez. Parecia não ter certeza em comentar aquilo que estava pensando.

–Porque o que?

–Harry... de acordo com o que você me contou, as coisas tem acontecido de um modo bem estranho por aqui. Matar um Ministro da Magia não é algo que qualquer um pode arquitetar e colocar em prática. Você sabe, assim como eu, que deve ter alguém de dentro envolvido.

–Sim... e então...

–Acho que devemos investigar isso aqui em segredo. Se o traidor ficar sabendo, poderá tentar sabotar a investigação.

–Certo – falou Harry, enfim compreendendo o plano de Hermione – então, você vai investigar o vômito?

–Eu, exatamente não... – falou Hermione – mas sei quem pode! Eu vou levá-lo imediatamente!

–Está bem, mas me mande alguma mensagem quando tiver novidades – falou Harry.

Hermione guardou o frasco nas vestes e, após hesitar um instante, abraçou Harry e pediu:

–Cuida dele, por favor!

Harry se enterneceu com aquilo, então falou:

–Eu vou cuidar. Eu prometo!

Então eles se separaram e Hermione voltou-se e começou a caminhar rápido pelo corredor dobrando um canto. Harry já estava voltando para alcançar o grupo quando o som de passos correndo chamou sua atenção. Pensando que a amiga esquecera-se de algo, virou-se. Mas não era Hermione e sim Cho Chang. Parecia furiosa e havia um profundo corte em seu rosto.

–Cho? – perguntou Harry assustado – o que houve?

E então, enquanto os dois caminhavam rápidos pelos corredores tentando alcançar a procissão, Cho havia-lhe contado dos últimos acontecimentos envolvendo ela e a jornalista Rita Skeeter na Sala da Administração. Aquilo deixou Harry um pouco incomodado, mas tinha motivos maiores para se preocupar no momento. Deixou a caçada à jornalista para mais tarde. Naquela hora, Rony estava no alto de sua lista de prioridades. Enquanto caminhavam, foram contadas as novidades em relação ao ruivo para a auror. Cho ficou assustada.

–Oh meu Deus! E agora o que irá acontecer?

–Temos que leva-lo ao St. Mungus – Harry respondeu – e torcer para que os curandeiros encontrem uma solução!

Quando chegaram até o térreo, os dois dobraram por alguns corredores até entrarem numa sala. Esta era uma sala alta, com vários alicerces aqui e ali. As paredes eram feitas de tijolos dourados e havia bancos de madeira nas laterais. Aquela era uma espécie de sala de reuniões pré-jogo usadas pelas Seleções da Copa Mundial. Uma porta corrediça de madeira estava no outro lado da sala e o som de vozes vinha por trás dela. Harry imaginou que estavam bem próximos do campo agora.

O Esquadrão Alpha já estava reunido ali, sentados em um banco perto da porta. O corpo de Rony continuava inconsciente na maca ao centro deles. Monique virou-se quando os dois aurores entraram.

–Potter, finalmente... e encontrou Chang também, ótimo – ela analisou. Harry reparou que era a primeira vez que a equipe toda estava reunida num mesmo local desde a reunião que haviam tido horas antes. – Onde está a sra. Weasley?

Harry foi pego desprevenido. Hesitou uns instantes, mas falou:

–Ela... voltou para casa. Eu a aconselhei que fosse melhor para ela...

Terencio olhou para Harry surpreso, mas não disse nada. Monique revelou uma expressão aliviada.

–Bom, então é isso. Agora precisamos dividir nossas funções ante as próximas horas novamente – Harry e Cho se aproximaram do grupo, mas não se sentaram. Acho que devemos nos dividir em dois grupos. Um deles, naturalmente terá que acompanhar Weasley até o St. Mungus e acompanhar os acontecimentos. Eu imagino – ela falou, olhando para Harry e Cho. – que já que os dois já estão envolvidos nisso vão optar por essa função.

–Naturalmente – falou Harry, prontamente. Chang apenas acenou com a cabeça.

–Alguém mais se habilita a ficar com eles?

Houve um silencio entre os restantes por um momento, então um deles falou.

–Eu vou! – Carl Krane, se adiantou. Não estava entendendo muito bem o que acontecera ali e as duas horas que havia passado na profunda ociosidade estavam o deixando louco para entrar em ação. Sem falar que não queria ficar no mesmo grupo que Terencio.

O grupo olhou para Carl. Monique olhou para ele por uns instantes e por fim disse:

–Está bem. Então Potter, Chang e Krane irão para o Hospital St. Mungus acompanhar o Weasley. Os outros – voltou seu olhar para Ernesto, Justino e Terencio – retornarão comigo para o Ministério da Magia, continuaremos as investigações de lá.

–Por que de lá? É aqui que as coisas estão acontecendo, não é? – perguntou Justino.

–Não... é aqui que as coisas aconteceram até agora – falou Monique olhando para o relógio – no xadrez os peões são sempre as primeiras peças a serem jogadas. Mas para ganhar a partida, temos que capturar o rei.

Os aurores se entreolharam confusos. Monique explicou.

–Às cinco horas se dará início a reunião de emergência da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos para elegermos um novo Ministro. Há uma grande possibilidade de que, quem esteja por trás de todos esses acontecimentos seja alguém de dentro, com reais chances de assumir o poder. Alguém que só teria a se beneficiar com o assassinato de Kingsley.

Um silêncio triste pesou sobre o grupo. Já haviam existido histórias de corrupção no coração do Ministério antes, mas isso fazia parte da história antiga. Os tempos tinham sido outros de lá para cá. Agora, eles teriam que lidar com um fantasma renascido.

–E como saberemos qual deles, é? – perguntou Ernesto.

–Eu estarei lá – falou Monique – eu faço parte da Suprema Corte, participarei ativamente da votação e poderei analisar e dizer quem realmente pode se beneficiar da morte do ministro. Quem realmente lamenta ou não. E então, no fim da reunião, nós poderemos investig...

Um estrondoso ruído vibrou pelas suas cabeças, estremecendo o teto e se fortificando ainda mais. Harry reconhecia aquele som, embora fizesse muitos anos que não o ouvia e achava estranho ouvi-lo justamente ali. O som estava cada vez mais alto do lado de fora da sala quando o curandeiro Walden Grid abriu a porta corrediça e meteu a cabeça em seu interior:

–O transporte do St. Mungus acabou de chegar! – e dizendo isso, sumiu por onde havia entrado. Harry, que não havia dado pela ausência do curandeiro até aquele momento, foi atrás dele pela porta e, no mesmo momento estacou, espantado com o que via.

Harry, e logo todo o Esquadrão Alpha que parara ao lado dele estavam olhando para o Dillys I. O magnífico helicóptero de emergência do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. O helicóptero em questão gastara quatro anos da vida do empresário Jorge Weasley e havia sido idéia de seu pai, Arthur, que certa feita pode testemunhar a utilidade que os trouxas faziam desse meio de transporte em casos críticos como incêndios. A Empresa Gemialidades Weasley Ltda. fez a proposta ao hospital, mostrando como um transporte semelhante, com certos atributos mágicos seria útil na locomoção de pessoas gravemente feridas. O hospital aceitou, e quatro anos depois uma chuva de galeões encheu o cofre dos Weasley e fez da Gemialidades a maior empresa de criação de artefatos mágicos da Europa.

É claro que o helicóptero tinha suas peculiaridades. Levemente maior que um helicóptero comum, ele era todo branco e possuía uma cruz verde nas laterais. Era invisível e inaudível aos trouxas e voava a uma velocidade superior a de qualquer helicóptero conhecido.

O Dillys I agora pousava lentamente no meio do campo, com seus rotores girando velozmente. Muitos bruxos da platéia, que estavam ainda no campo, afastavam-se abrindo espaço para o grande monstro pousar. Olhavam estupefatos para ele. Muitos, como Harry, viam-no pela primeira vez em ação.

O helicóptero parou a alguns centímetros acima das poltronas vermelhas esperando pelos aurores.

–Então é isso. Potter... – chamou Monique – você, Chang e Krane vão com Grid no helicóptero e levem Rony até o St. Mungus. Avisem assim que tiverem notícias.

–Sim, senhora – Harry respondeu.

–Boa sorte – respondeu a auror. – Espero nos vermos em breve.

Então Harry, Cho e Carl correram até o helicóptero levando a maca de Rony com as varinhas. Quando chegaram por baixo dos rotores a grande porta onde estava pintada a cruz verde se abriu e o piloto apareceu para ajudá-los a içar o corpo do auror desfalecido. Quando conseguiram colocar o corpo de Rony na cabine do helicóptero ele ergueu a mão para ajudar Cho a subir. Depois Carl e Harry. Grid fora o último a entrar no helicóptero.

–Quanto tempo leva para chegarmos até Londres? – perguntou Harry ao piloto que fechava a porta com ajuda do curandeiro.

–Cerca de quinze minutos – disse o homem. E voltando a cabine começou a pilotar para a cima o helicóptero. Harry viu pelas janelas, as arquibancadas de ambos os lados descerem depressa e por fim, o paredão do estádio desaparecia revelando a floresta que se misturava a escuridão da noite. Virando o helicóptero em uma direção, eles partiram o mais rápido possível em direção a Londres!

**04:31:01**

**04:31:02**

**04:31:03**

Em um beco escuro de Londres, Hermione aparatou. A escuridão do ambiente impedia de alguém ver que ela estava pálida e suas mãos tremiam assustadas ainda com os acontecimentos que presenciaram nos últimos momentos. Tomando um segundo para tomar coragem, começou a andar. Estava seguindo sozinha uma pista que poderia ajudar Rony. Infelizmente, dado os últimos acontecimentos não podia dar ao luxo de que alguém mais envolvido diretamente com o Ministério soubesse disso, além dela e de Harry. Quando estava saindo do beco, se ocultou um pouco nas sombras para que um grupo de punks que passavam na rua mais iluminada a frente, não a visse. Quando a pequena gang passou, ela saiu para a rua iluminada.

Embora fosse madrugada alta em Londres, ainda se podia ver um pequeno movimento nas ruas. Era madrugada de sábado para domingo e, por isso, centenas de pubs e boates em toda a cidade estavam abertas. Entre o silencio habitual das quatro da manhã, Hermione podia ouvir aqui e ali o som de alguma casa noturna. Segurando com firmeza a varinha por dentro do bolso, ela começou a andar firmemente até o seu objetivo.

Por sorte, Hermione conseguiu chegar até onde queria sem nenhum problema. Atravessando uma avenida e entrando em uma alameda, ela pode visualizar o seu destino. Olhando para os dois lados para se certificar de que ninguém a havia seguido, ela entrou no estabelecimento.

O Caldeirão Furado ficava aberto 24 Horas por dia. Embora já fosse muito tarde, havia um pequeno grupo de bruxos mal encarados num canto discutindo sobre as chances dos Tornados de Tutchill vencerem a Liga de Quadribol daquele ano. Atravessando as mesas vazias, Hermione se encaminhou até o balcão onde o novo proprietário da loja limpava o tampo com uma flanela. Ao erguer os olhos para Hermione, seu rosto se abriu num sorriso jovial e ao mesmo tempo curioso.

–Ei, Hermione! Madrugou hoje, hein?

–Oi, Neville... tecnicamente eu nem dormi...

Algo na expressão e na voz dela desmanchou o sorriso de Neville Longbottom. O amigo viu que algo não estava correto.

–Esta tudo bem? – perguntou o amigo, embora já soubesse que não estava.

Hermione olhou um instante para o grupo de bruxos afastados e então olhou de volta para ele.

–Posso falar a sós com você?

–O que houve?

–Preciso da sua ajuda, – ela olhou em volta novamente – num problema.

–Um problema secreto? – perguntou Neville, notando a hesitação de Hermione.

–Muito secreto – concordou Hermione – eu poderia ir presa por te contar.

Neville assobiou baixinho, e então virou-se e gritou para dentro:

–Remy!

Da porta que levava as cozinhas surgiu um garoto ruivo e muito magro, com algumas espinhas no rosto. Devia ter entre 19 e 20 anos.

–Remy... cuide dos fregueses pra mim por um momentinho? – perguntou Neville. Quando o serviçal concordou, Neville se voltou para Hermione.

–Venha!

Neville se virou por um corredor, passando pelas escadas que levavam aos andares superiores. Hermione o acompanhou de perto. Ela e Neville eram amigos de muita longa data, desde os tempos de Hogwarts e, embora na época o bruxo fosse o pior da turma em Poções, a partir do momento em que ele havia se visto livre do temível professor Snape, descobrira que tinha um talento considerável para aquela arte. É claro que seu conhecimento em herbologia tinha a supremacia, mas de certa forma isto o ajudava ainda mais. Afinal herbologia e poções são matérias que se complementam.

Quando entraram em uma sala separada, Neville acendeu as velas com a varinha e fechou a porta. Hermione olhou para a pequena sala aconchegante. Havia dois sofás e uma pequena mesa de centro perto de uma lareira. E a um canto, um estranho cacto de coloração marrom-amarelada se erguia de um vaso.

–Bom... sente-se, Hermione – falou Neville indicando uma poltrona e sentando-se na outra. – Bem, o que aconteceu?

Hermione olhou para o amigo e sentiu um pingo de arrependimento por ter mentido. Contar-lhe certamente não seria o suficiente para envia-la a Azkaban, mas ocultar certos fatos de uma investigação era um crime. Um inquérito administrativo poderia ser aberto... ela poderia perder sua função...

–Você tem idéia do que é isto? – falou Hermione, puxando o frasquinho de dentro das vestes e entregando a Neville. O estalajadeiro pegou-o e colocou contra luz para olhar de perto.

–Não sei... não tenho certeza – falou Neville – Acho que não lembro de algo parecido antes... o que é?

–Vômito.

Hermione falara sem pensar. Neville olhou para ela censurando-o.

–Hermione, você já passou da idade de fazer pegadinhas...

–Não! – disse Hermione, tentando concertar – eu estou falando sério... esse é vômito de uma pessoa que estava com o estado normal fisicamente alterado... eu acho que ele pode ter bebido uma poção que lhe tenha enfeitiçado. Eu gostaria de saber qual é essa mistura...

–Você sabe que isso é impossível, não sabe? – falou Neville – uma vez misturada com o organismo é impossível dizer ao certo qual a poção que está aqui... o máximo que se pode fazer é separar as substancias que compõem essa mistura uma a uma... e mesmo assim eu não conseguiria dizer o que foi ingerido como parte da poção ou não.

–É eu sei – disse Hermione – outro motivo pelo qual eu procurei você. Você ainda tem aquele Decompositor Alquímico de Substancias Golpallot?

–É claro – respondeu Neville – Está lá na cozinha...

–Você poderia me emprestar? – pediu Hermione, tentando forçar uma calma que não possuía. Neville olhou-a, conhecia a amiga muito bem.

–Isto é muito importante, não é?

–Digamos que é uma questão de segurança nacional.

Aquela frase dissipou qualquer hesitação de Neville. Se erguendo disse:

–Eu vou buscar o decompositor.

**04:42:04**

**04:42:05**

**04:42:06**

O Dillys I já sobrevoava o perímetro de Londres quando Harry e Cho terminavam de contar a Carl Krane tudo o que havia acontecido durante o tempo em que ficara preso naquela sala de interrogatório. Assustado, o auror olhava para o corpo de Rony desacordado lutando para acreditar na veracidade dos fatos. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo insano.

–O que está acontecendo, Harry? Quem está nos atacando dessa maneira? Que força é essa que está fazendo a gente se matar uns aos outros?

–É isso que estamos tentando descobrir, Krane – Cho respondeu no lugar de Harry – precisamos saber o que aconteceu com Rony urgentemente!

Dessa vez os três aurores olharam para o corpo do colega desacordado diante deles. Grid passava pelo corpo dele o estranho objeto que se assemelhava a uma antena e que usara no corpo do falecido ministro horas antes. Quando terminou, guardou o objeto com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Parecia evitar olhar para os três.

–E então, doutor? – Harry perguntou, sob o som dos rotores acima dele.

–Eu lamento – falou o curandeiro – parece que a mente dele entrou em estado de coma. Mas... de que maneira eu não sei dizer.

Aquela notícia foi como uma ducha de água fria seguida de um soco de Harry. Cho expressou com palavras toda a sua consternação.

–Coma? Como é que alguém pode entrar em coma assim?

–É uma das perguntas que tem que ser respondidas, Srta. Chang. – respondeu o curandeiro tristemente.

Harry olhou para o rosto do amigo. Não havia sinal de raiva ou rancor em seu rosto agora. Quem olhasse poderia dizer que Rony Weasley apenas estava tirando um cochilo.

Naquele momento, o piloto se voltou para eles:

–Já estou vendo o Hospital St. Mungus.

Os quatro na cabine passageira se levantaram e olharam pela janela. O enorme prédio de lojas e escritórios abandonado dos trouxas transformou-se diante deles na visão de um magnífico prédio todo branco de aparência futurista. Dirigindo-se até o terraço do hospital onde havia ali um heliporto, o piloto começou a descida.

Quando faltavam alguns metros para tocar no chão, uma equipe de cinco ou seis curandeiros apareceu por uma porta e começaram a se aproximar lentamente do veículo. Eles, supôs Harry, certamente haviam sido avisados de antemão pelo Patrono de Grid.

Quando o helicóptero pousou e as portas se abriram, a equipe no chão ajudou a descer o corpo de Rony na maca encantada até a alguns centímetros do chão onde ela ficou planando calmamente. Os aurores e o curandeiro pularam do helicóptero enquanto os rotores deste iam girando cada vez mais lentamente. Juntos e sempre com o corpo de Rony flutuando no meio deles, eles começaram a se encaminhas para a porta por onde a equipe havia acabado de sair e que, Harry constatou quando entrou nela, era uma espécie de cabine de elevador bem grande que cabiam várias pessoas.

Antes que as portas se fechassem por completo e o elevador começasse a descer, a agitação em volta do corpo começou. A equipe de medibruxos, cada um com um instrumento diferente na mão começou a analisar e a conectar em Rony. Harry ficou olhando, se sentindo estranhamente impotente quando viu uma bruxa de cabelos encaracolados colando uma pulseira com uma espécie de ampulheta que começou a girar loucamente no pulso dele enquanto outro bruxo louro tirava um pouco de sangue do ruivo e guardava numa ampola. Um outro bruxo conectava o auror a uma bolsa de soro.

–Pressão 4 por 6, e caindo – disse a bruxa de cabelos encaracolados.

–Precisamos de mais soro aqui – falou um bruxo que usava um estranho monóculo – ele está desidratando.

Outro bruxo analisava a língua de Rony.

–O suco gástrico dele está em completa desordem lá dentro. Parece que os seus órgãos internos estão lutando entre si!

–Sim... sua mente entrou em um estado de coma – começou a falar Grid – como se para impedir que sua mente tomasse uma decisão consciente.

Nesse momento o elevador parou em um andar as portas se abriram.

Empurrando a maca de Rony, os medibruxos continuaram acompanhando Rony por um estranho saguão com um balcão e várias cadeiras. Harry que havia passado os últimos minutos na semi-escuridão do helicóptero levou algum tempo para acostumar os olhos ao mar de branco dos corredores do hospital.

A equipe foi levando o corpo de Rony até duas portas que se abriram e fecharam automaticamente. Harry fez menção de acompanha-los, mas Grid se interpôs.

–Lamento muitíssimo, Potter – falou Grid. – Mas a área para visitantes termina aqui. Daquela porta em diante, apenas pessoas do Hospital podem passar... me desculpe, normas da casa...

Harry hesitou, por fim falou:

–Claro... eu compreendo... Para onde estão levando agora?

–Para a Sala de Exames de Urgência – respondeu o curandeiro – ele será examinado para tudo o que conhecemos e temos ciência. Quando terminarmos os exames, levaremos ele para um quarto, e então poderão ficar com ele. Enquanto isso eu sugiro que você... vocês – falou se dirigindo aos três – sentem-se e esperem...

E com isso, Grid se virou para as portas de vem-e-vai e seguiu a equipe que já se distanciava. Harry olhando para Cho e Carl, se sentou em uma das fileiras de bancos de espera que havia ao longo do corredor. Querendo por tudo no mundo não pensar no pior.

Carl vendo que como estava o amigo, tentou puxar conversa.

–Você acha que Monique está com a razão, Harry? Também acha que a verdade por trás disso tudo se encontra no coração do Ministério?

Harry não soube o que responder. Não queria que fosse verdade, no entanto seu instinto de auror sabia que havia um fundo de lógica ali. Havia uma força única ali que estava mexendo com os fatos por dentro, não por fora.

**04:51:19**

**04:51:20**

**04:51:21**

As grandes portas do Sétimo Velho Tribunal se abriram com um forte rangido quando Monique entrou por elas. A sala que se assemelhava muito com uma enorme masmorra ecoava com vozes exaltadas e murmúrios. Os bruxos ali reunidos e já sentados nas fileiras de bancos em torno do aposento conversavam e cochichavam uns com os outros. Alguns com uma tristeza sincera em seus semblantes. Outros assustados por terem sido tirados da cama tão bruscamente. Alguns ainda cochichavam em tom de conspiração, tentando descaradamente conquistar votos para si. Não apresentando nem o menor sinal respeito pela recente perda que haviam sido vitimas. Monique olhava para esses com desprezo.

Quando se encaminhou para a metade da sala viu que bem no centro do aposento se encontrava uma enorme taça de cristal transparente fechada com um tampo de madeira. Era na taça que seria depositada os votos dos membros da Corte. Ao lado da taça uma cabeça ruiva tristemente familiar estava sentada. Percy Weasley, munido de pena e pergaminho conversava com uma das bruxas.

Apenas uma pessoa que não fizesse parte da Suprema Corte poderia assistir a votação. O Apurador. O Apurador deveria fazer a contagem dos votos e publicar a decisão da maioria. Não sendo o Apurador membro da Suprema Corte, era inelegível, e assim garantia-se uma apuração neutra e correta.

Por uma triste ironia do destino, o escolhido para eleger um novo Ministro aquela noite era irmão daquele que havia matado o Ministro anterior.

Monique estava olhando para Percy distraída quando uma voz, vinda de cima se sobrepôs a de todos os outros.

–Monique, estávamos apenas esperando a sua chegada – disse Cornélio Fudge, com um afável sorriso nos lábios – É claro que, com os tristes acontecimentos você deve ter andado muito ocupada.

Todos na sala silenciaram-se no mesmo instante e viraram-se para Monique. A auror-chefe hesitou, não gostava de Cornélio Fudge e sabia que ele era um velho falso e cínico. No entanto, ele possuía carisma o suficiente para ter se tornado o Presidente da Suprema Corte.

–Sim... – falou Monique, olhando diretamente para Fudge – Infelizmente, os últimos acontecimentos me mantiveram bastante ocupada...

–Uma terrível perda para o mundo bruxo – falou Fudge com uma voz afetada. Monique não saberia dizer ao certo quantos bruxos ali poderiam ter notado a falsidade por trás daquela sentença, mas certamente foram a minoria. "Bando de velhos gagás" pensou Monique com raiva.

–La Roche – chamou uma voz a sua esquerda. Era Amos Diggory, um dos poucos membros da Suprema Corte que não era partidário de Fudge. – por favor, nós que fomos colegas e amigos do Ministro Shacklebolt, precisamos saber a quantas anda a investigação?

Monique hesitou ao mesmo tempo em que toda a sala parecia congelar no mesmo compasso. Ela pode sentir o olhar de Percy nela, a angustia por trás dos óculos. Assim como havia feito com os Ministros anteriores, o Weasley havia trabalhado diretamente com Shacklebolt e naqueles anos aprendera a o admirar e a respeitar mais do que qualquer outro com que já tivesse trabalhado. Não era mistério de ninguém que Percy sonhava um dia em assumir a cadeira de Ministro. Portanto, havia se tornado um discípulo ferrenho do líder populista.

–O assassino... – começou Monique, falando para a platéia que estava mergulhada em cada palavra dela – foi extremamente hábil em sua tarefa. Ele não deixou nenhuma pista concreta ainda... – ela olhou para cada rosto, examinando suas feições àquela mentira – mas nós não tardaremos a acha-la.

–Certamente que não – respondeu Fudge – Com uma expressão triste no rosto. E este é mais um dos motivos para começarmos logo esta cerimônia. Para podermos terminar aqui e possibilitar a busca o mais rápido possível deste terrível assassino.

Os homens cochicharam em comum acordo com Fudge. O presidente se dirigiu a Monique.

–Se você puder se dirigir ao seu lugar, Monique... acho então que poderemos começar.

Monique La Roche dirigiu a um dos bancos de pedra na terceira fileira, ao lado de um velhíssimo bruxo de cabelos e barbas brancas e desgrenhadas que caíam sobre seu colo. Seu nome era Marcus Aurelius Kizer e, como Monique, não era admirador de Fudge.

–Olá Marcus – falou Monique sentando-se ao seu lado – Como ele está hoje?

–Repugnante – respondeu o velho – abusando daquela carinha de tristeza fajuta. Velho falso... como se realmente lamentasse... ele só tem a ganhar com a morte de Shacklebolt...

O inocente comentário de Marcus deu origem a um efeito dominó na cabeça de Monique.

–Como disse?

–Oras, Monique... e você por acaso tem dúvida de quem será eleito Ministro Interino esta noite? Ele domina no mínimo as cabeças de quatro quintos da casa.

Monique La Roche olhou diretamente para Cornélio Fudge que neste momento acabara de se levantar. Uma nova idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. Uma hipótese que ela começou a se perguntar por que não havia pensado antes.

Fudge começou a ditar em voz alta.

–Declaro aberta a Reunião Emergencial da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos nº 719, com o objetivo de eleger um novo Ministro da Magia.

Percy escrevia no pergaminho abaixo dele, tomando o cuidado de não encarar o ex-patrão.

–Que se inicie a votação!

**04:59:58**

**04:59:59**

**05:00:00**


	6. Chapter 6

**OS EVENTOS A SEGUIR OCORREM ENTRE CINCO E SEIS DA MANHÃ.**

**05:00:00**

**05:00:01**

**05:00:02**

–Harry! Harry, acorde...

Harry Potter abriu os olhos. Exausto, havia cochilado no banco de espera do Hospital. Cho, sentada ao seu lado, chamava-o. Harry tentou se esticar, lutando para permanecer consciente.

–Me desculpe – falou Harry – estou acordado há quase 24 horas...

Ele olhou para o rosto a sua frente. Cho havia-se inclinando no banco para chamá-lo e agora os rostos dos dois estavam incrivelmente próximos. Ele podia contar cada sarda do rosto da garota se quisesse, assim como na vez em que o garoto se inclinou para ela debaixo do visgo há quase vinte anos.

Olhando para aqueles olhos negros, novamente Harry teve a impressão de que algo dentro dela queria se libertar, ser colocado para fora. Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, porém, ele quebrou o clima.

–Eu... Eu estou bem acordado agora – falou, se endireitando no banco.

Cho baixou os olhos sem jeito, e voltou a se sentar direito. Krane que estava a certa distância, olhando para as portas por onde o corpo de Rony havia desaparecido, não parecia ter notado a situação.

Foi justamente uma exclamação do auror que fizera a situação embaraçosa entre os dois se romper. Naquele momento um curandeiro usando os trajes de trabalho do hospital vinha saindo trazendo uma espécie de carrinho de mão com várias ampolas rotuladas. Nas ampolas havia uma substância líquida inconfundível: amostras de sangue.

Carl Krane se dirigiu ao curandeiro. Olhando-o, Harry reconheceu-o como o mesmo que havia tirado uma amostra de sangue de Rony poucos minutos antes. Era louro, com cabelos compridos até os ombros, e olhos amendoados. O crachá preso em seu corpo trazia o seu nome e a sua função: Curandeiro August Chase, Analista de Metabolismos.

–Doutor – pediu Carl Krane, não reconhecendo o curandeiro – nosso colega acabou de entrar... ele é um auror, estamos no meio de uma investigação...

–Sim, sim – falou Chase parando na frente de Harry e Cho e olhando para eles também. – Vocês sãos os aurores que estão acompanhando o Sr. Weasley não é mesmo? Bem... – ele respirou fundo. A expressão no seu rosto não era das mais otimistas – nós já fizemos vários exames, mas ele não tem respondido a nenhum deles...

–Vocês não sabem o que ele tem...? – perguntou Cho.

–Ainda há esperanças – o doutor disse – Ainda temos exames a fazer e eu já estava descendo até o quinto andar para o laboratório para analisar uma amostra do sangue dele...

Os três aurores olharam diretamente para as ampolas a sua frente. Entre aqueles vários frascos, logicamente haveria uma rotulada "Ronald Billius Weasley".

–...Para investigar possíveis alterações físicas do seu organismo.

–Alterações físicas? – perguntou Cho.

–Se a causa do encantamento foi alguma poção ou algo que ele possa ter ingerido, geralmente deixa rastros no organismo.

–Entendemos... – respondeu Carl. Chase já estava se encaminhando para os elevadores quando provavelmente achou que deveria dizer algo de consolo, pois se virou e disse:

–Nós vamos encontrar a cura para o seu colega. Não precisam se preocupar.

E dizendo isso, entrou no elevador que fechou as portas depressa. As luzinhas no alto indicando que o transporte começara sua descida.

Os três ficaram olhando para a porta que havia se fechado. Harry, sentindo um profundo desalento em si, tentou se esticar. Sentia o peso das últimas horas sobrecarregando cada célula do seu corpo. Havia sido naquela mesma noite que ele estivera parado a porta de seu filho primogênito velando pelo seu sono? Parecia que fora há semanas!

Cho, olhando atentamente para ele disse:

–Tem certeza que está acordado? Olhe... Tem uma lanchonete no quinto andar... Se quiser eu peço uma beberagem forte para você...

Harry iria dizer que não precisava, mas um profundo cansaço nos músculos protestou. Se fazer de durão não iria adiantar agora, ainda mais porque não fazia idéia de quando veria uma cama novamente.

–Está bem... eu topo...

Cho deu um sorriso para o auror. Havia um quê de servil no olhar que ela lançou a Harry que provocou uma espécie de bola entalando a garganta dele. Mas antes que ele pudesse ter dito algo, ela se levantou dizendo:

–Eu já volto! – e se encaminhando para o elevador ao lado do qual Chase havia entrado, apertou um botão e as portas se fecharam ao mesmo tempo em que as luzes no topo da porta se acendiam.

Naquele momento, nem Harry, nem Krane haviam percebido a coincidência de que, tanto o laboratório quanto a lanchonete, ficavam no mesmo andar.

**05:06:41**

**05:06:42**

**05:06:43**

Hermione e Neville estavam diante de um complexo objeto, munidos de penas, pergaminhos e livros de poções e herbologia espalhados pelos sofás. O Decompositor Alquímico de Substâncias Golpallot era cheio de complexos tubos de ensaios, canos, ampolas e vasos de vidro que se ligavam em seqüência formando um emaranhado de pequenas tubulações diante deles.

Embora o mecanismo fosse complicado, a teoria era simples: em um dos vasos de ensaio mais afastados do conglomerado, se fervia uma poção até o seu ponto máximo. O vapor da mistura subiria por um cano entrando no aparelho que, através de processos alquímicos separava cada ingrediente da mistura e descia-os cada um para um dos pequenos vasos abaixo. Esse procedimento era bastante útil na necessidade de fazer antídotos extremamente complexos, onde cada substancia deveria ser o extremo oposto da substancia danosa.

O vômito de Rony, colocado no vaso de ensaio principal ainda não havia entrado em processo de ebulição, mas não tardaria a chegar. Hermione havia conjurado uma de suas famosas chamas azuis enquanto Neville, com o livro Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos no colo procurava, a pedido de Hermione, o capítulo referentes a plantas com efeitos psicológicos.

Naquele momento, enquanto os dois estavam concentrados na tarefa, uma mulher entrou na sala. Hermione, ao erguer os olhos, reconheceu-a imediatamente e sentiu um desconforto. Apesar das duas no passado se darem bem, nos últimos anos certa frieza de modos havia tomado conta do convívio entre Hermione e a atual mulher de Neville. Embora aquela frieza fosse motivada por algo que Hermione achava uma besteira, pelo menos tentava respeitar o desejo da outra de manter certo distanciamento.

Ana Abbott Longbotton era loura e tinha um rosto redondo e corado. Ao entrar, olhara diretamente para Hermione e Neville, sentados juntos próximo ao objeto e seus lábios crisparam-se. Ana sabia que seu ciúme era infundado, mas simplesmente não conseguia "não senti-lo". Ensaiando um sorriso, falou:

–Tão cedo, Hermione?

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas, antes que pudesse dizer algo, Neville interveio.

–Ela me procurou para analisarmos algo importante... Desculpe Ana...

–Tudo bem – falou Ana tentando aparentar tranqüilidade, mas Hermione captou um certo ressentimento em sua voz – Eu vou deixar vocês trabalhando.

Mas antes que saísse pela porta, Hermione fez mais uma tentativa de estabelecer um laço com ela.

–E como ele está?

Hermione apontou com a cabeça para a barriga de Ana sob a camisola. Ana olhou para a própria e proeminente barriga de nove meses de gestação. Com um suspiro disse:

–Lutando para sair... as vezes acho que já está fazendo feitiços aqui dentro!

E dizendo isso saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Hermione, baixinho, perguntou para Neville.

–Como vocês estão?

Neville suspirou resignado.

–Já estivemos melhores – e com um sorriso forçado disse – Não se assuste... é só... a tensão da gravidez... pode ser a qualquer momento, entende... E você sabe como ela é... meio impetuosa.

Hermione calou-se. Iria dizer algo para ajudar, mas naquele momento Neville a interrompeu apontando para o Decompositor.

–Oh... começou.

Hermione virou o rosto e viu a substancia verde que saíra da boca do Rony se converter em um vapor esverdeado e subir pelo tubo entrando no complexo encanamento. O processo alquímico se iniciara.

**05:12:51**

**05:12:52**

**05:12:53**

Os setenta e sete bruxos vestidos de roxo concentravam suas atenções no centro do tribunal onde se efetuava a votação. O processo eleitoral era bastante simples: Percy Weasley fazia a chamada nominal dos presentes que, se levantavam e se encaminhavam até a taça de cristal com o tampo de madeira. Levavam na mão uma ficha cuidadosamente dobrada onde tinham escrito anteriormente o nome de seu candidato. Ao chegarem até a taça, colocavam a ficha sobre o tampo de madeira, e erguiam o tampo acima de sua própria cabeça. Então, viravam o tampo, deixando o papel cair displicentemente na taça, entre os outros votos.

Esse procedimento servia para que ninguém tentasse colocar duas ou mais fichas ao mesmo tempo. A queda da ficha a vista de todos, garantia uma eleição imparcial e sem interferências mágicas.

No momento, o bruxo que se sentava ao lado de Monique, Marcus Aurelius Kizer, elevava o voto para que todos pudessem vê-lo e o deixava cair na taça junto com as outras fichas. Praticamente, metade da Suprema Corte já havia votado e Cornélio Fudge parecia satisfeitíssimo com aquilo.

Quando Marcus Aurelius recolocou a o tampo de madeira sobre a taça e se encaminhava novamente para seu lugar, Percy chamou:

–Monique La Roche!

A auror se levantou e começou a descer as escadas de pedra até a taça de cristal. Na metade da escada, cruzou por Marcus Aurelius que lhe deu um sorriso triste.

Monique colocou seu voto sobre o tampo assim como todos os demais antes dela, e ergueu a ficha.

Quando ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Fudge bem a frente dela. O sorriso dele era carismático, mas seus olhos não o acompanhavam. Havia algo astuto no olhar de Fudge no milésimo de segundo em que os dois se encararam. Teria sido impressão de Monique ou aqueles olhos revelavam um desafio?

Guardando aquela impressão para si, pelo menos no momento, ela virou o tampo de madeira misturando o seu voto com os demais. Silenciosamente, recolocou a peça acima da taça e virou-se para voltar ao seu lugar.

**05:16:42**

**05:16:43**

**05:16:44**

No subsolo de uma chácara londrina situada no subúrbio da cidade, funcionava uma enorme oficina. Máquinas de vários tipos e formas giravam e faziam um barulho estridente enquanto esteiras com papel passavam por elas. Havia vários bruxos no local indo de um lado para o outro carregando várias pilhas de material, incluindo textos, folhas em brancos e fotos. Parecia que um verdadeiro caos havia se instalado ali e no meio daquilo tudo, Barnabás Cuffe olhava em volta completamente perdido em seu próprio ambiente.

Barnabás Cuffe era baixinho e era completamente careca. Possuía por trás dos óculos quadrados, olhos amarelados de felino. Ele passava a mão testa, no momento, luzente de tanto suor. As últimas horas haviam sido um completo caos na editoria. O Profeta Diário deveria estar em circulação em menos de duas horas e eles não haviam nem sequer achado uma foto decente de Kingsley Shacklebolt para por na reportagem de capa quanto mais escrever um editorial.

Foi ao dar voltas pelo meio do salão do jornal, quando viu sua salvação descendo pelo antiqüíssimo elevador de ferro e abrindo a pesada grade de correr.

–Rita! – correu até ela – Rita...

–Ei, Barny... o que houve aqui? Eu pensei que vocês deviam estar comemorando.

–E estaríamos! – respondeu o editor-chefe do Profeta Diário – se pelo menos tivéssemos uma história para contar! Recebemos a sua coruja e imediatamente mandei uma equipe para o Ministério... Mas eles não deram nenhum pronunciamento sobre o assunto ainda! A única coisa que Creevey conseguiu foi uma declaração informal de Fudge que, na verdade, não nos serve para nada. Precisamos desencavar o que está acontecendo! Precisamos de uma história!

–Relaxe, Barny! Você quer uma história? Eu tenho uma história! Eu tenho várias histórias! – falou Rita com uma fria expressão no rosto – Me consiga papel e uma escrevedora e elas estarão na sua mesa em vinte minutos!

**05:19:27**

**05:19:28**

**05:19:29**

Harry Potter e Carl Krane ainda se encontravam no mesmo corredor em que Rony havia sido levado. Esperavam ansiosamente por notícias, qualquer que fossem. Os olhos de Harry já estavam começando a ficar vermelhos e irritados pela falta de sono. Carl, reparando nisso, comentou:

–Cho está demorando...

Harry apenas respondeu com um muxoxo. Seus pensamentos foram quase imediatamente para a oriental. O clima que se estabelecera entre eles, principalmente nas últimas horas, havia começado a tornar-se difícil de lidar. Harry não sentia nenhuma atração especial pela auror, mas aquela situação era desconfortável demais para que ele conseguisse fazer jus em palavras.

De Cho Chang seus pensamentos voaram para Gina. A amada naquele momento deveria estar dormindo como ele havia recomendado. O que ele não daria para estar junto dela, agora? Acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto ela ressonava abraçada em seu peito. Infelizmente, ele já não sabia quando aquilo tudo iria terminar para ele poder voltar para casa.

Nenhum curandeiro havia passado novamente pelo corredor desde Chase, a demora por notícias estava começando a incomodá-lo e preocupa-lo. Ele estava se perguntando quando aquela situação apresentaria alguma mudança.

A resposta àquela pergunta não tardaria a chegar.

Pouco tempo depois, um terrível som de explosão seguido de um tremor que balançou o corredor inteiro pôs os dois aurores em alerta. A moça que estava no balcão a alguns metros deles gritou e olhou para baixo.

–O que foi isso?

O impacto havia sido tão forte que algumas paredes racharam e se curvaram, como se estivessem lutando para sustentar o peso dos andares acima. A impressão era de que algo forte e poderoso havia atingido algum dos pilares de sustentação do prédio em algum lugar abaixo deles.

O instinto de Harry sabia aonde.

–Vem! – gritou para Carl. E os dois correndo pelo corredor, na contramão de vários outros bruxos que se dirigiam as paredes lançando feitiços de sustentação. Harry afundou o dedo no botão para chamar o elevador, cuidar do patrimônio do hospital não era bem algo que passava na sua mente naquele momento.

O elevador chegou com um tranco e as portas se abriram, Harry e Carl entraram no elevador que balançava preocupantemente. Parecia que a explosão havia afetado algum dos cabos também. Harry apertou o botão sinalizado como 5 e no mesmo momento às portas se fecharam e o elevador começou a descer precariamente.

–O que está acontecendo, Harry? – perguntou Carl.

–Eu não sei... – respondeu Harry, o coração batendo forte. Sentia-se estranhamente acordado agora – Mas tenho um palpite.

O elevador parou e as portas se abriram, revelando o corredor além. A visão era caótica, bruxos correndo para todo o lado enquanto uma poeira e a mistura de vários cheiros que se misturavam impregnando o ar.

Por sorte, a informação que Harry desejava estava em uma placa de informação diante dele. O objeto indicava que o Laboratório ficava a direita no corredor. Não que precisasse de indicação. Praticamente todo o efetivo do hospital corria naquela direção.

Quando se aproximaram da grande porta do laboratório, encontraram Cho. A auror parecia sinceramente assustada.

–Cho? O que houve?

–Eu... eu não sei – falou a auror nervosa – eu estava na lancheria quando ouvi uma explosão... você acha que isso tem haver com...

Ele não esperou que ela terminasse a pergunta, passando por ela e pelas portas do laboratório que estavam estranhamente viradas entrou no recinto. O que viu foi estarrecedor.

O laboratório era um aposento grande cheio de mesas, armários e instrumentos. No entanto, no momento estava todo destruído como se alguém tivesse explodido alguns quilos de dinamite no local. Pilhas de destroços estavam pelos cantos, alguns pegando fogo, fazendo subir uma nuvem de fuligem que cobria o local. Vários instrumentos de prata estavam no chão, inutilizados. A uma mesa a um canto Harry conseguiu distinguir as ampolas que o curandeiro havia trazido mais cedo. Todas elas quebradas, as amostras de sangue misturadas numa poça vermelho escura em cima da mesa que pingava no chão.

Carl e Cho entraram logo atrás de Harry. Carl disse:

–Minha nossa...

Harry olhava para as amostras de sangue estragadas. As palavras que Hermione haviam pronunciado mais cedo ecoavam em sua cabeça: "poderão sabotar a investigação".

Um ganido no meio dos escombros chamou a atenção de Harry. Virando a cabeça, percebeu que o som vinha da direção onde estava a mesa com o sangue. Foi até lá se desviando dos destroços que enchiam a sala. Quando se aproximou percebeu que August Chase, o curandeiro que eles haviam visto anteriormente estava esparramado no chão. Um lado de sua cabeça estava completamente ensangüentado, e metade de seu corpo estava soterrada embaixo de um pesado armário. Seus olhos semi-abertos revelavam um estado de semi-consciencia.

–Ei... ajudem aqui! – Harry gritou para os outros dois. Carl e Cho se aproximaram. Juntos, com um feitiço de levitação, os três conseguiram tirar o enorme móvel de cima do curandeiro.

Naquele momento, Walden Grid entrava no laboratório, acompanhado de dois curandeiros. Eles deram uma olhada em volta do laboratório totalmente destruído e, avistando-os, se aproximaram deles. Grid olhou diretamente para Harry.

–Potter! O que aconteceu aqui? – e depois olhando para o chão – Chase! Ó meu Deus, ele está muito ferido, precisamos tira-lo daqui!

Os dois curandeiros que acompanhavam Grid conjuraram uma maca e usando feitiços ergueram o corpo de Chase tomando o cuidado para que ele não mexesse nenhuma parte do corpo e o colocaram no leito improvisado. Ao sentir seu corpo se erguer, os olhos dele se abriram mais um pouco e outro sonoro ruído escapou de seus lábios, dessa vez mais forte.

Eles já estavam se encaminhando para a porta arrebentada, quando Harry pegou Grid pelo braço.

–Sr. Grid, espere! Deixe-me falar com ele! Apenas por um minuto!

–Potter... isso não é sensato! Será que você não vê que ele está muito ferido, provavelmente precisará de uma cirurgia.

–Doutor... ele estava examinando o sangue de Rony... eu preciso saber o que aconteceu aqui...

–Chase está em estado de choque, dificilmente ele conseguirá dizer alguma coisa!

–Por favor... um minuto apenas...

Grid fixou Harry nos olhos durante algum segundo. E então falou:

–Está bem... trinta segundos! – E voltando-se para os curandeiros que haviam chegado com ele – nos dêem um momentinho, por favor.

Os curandeiros se entreolharam estranhando, mas não discutiram. No momento seguinte, Harry, Carl, Cho e Grid se inclinaram sobre a maca de Chase.

–Chase – chamou Harry – Chase, está me ouvindo?

Chase sentiu aquela voz vindo de muito, muito longe. Abriu os olhos mais uma vez, conseguiu perceber quatro silhuetas junto a ele. Mas sua visão estava sem foco e ele não conseguia ver seus rostos.

–Chase – tornou Harry – eu preciso saber... eu preciso saber o que aconteceu aqui... alguém atacou você? Quem?

Naquele momento, a visão dele entrou em foco e ele conseguiu distinguir as pessoas ao seu redor. Sentiu um baque no coração. A pessoa que o atacara estava ali, entre os quatro!

–Hhh... Ahhh... – Chase tentava falar, mas não conseguia. Algum ferimento em sua garganta parecia impedi-lo de pronunciar palavras com clareza. Infelizmente, Harry Potter parecia não notar isso.

–Vamos... Por favor... diga... quem foi que atacou você?

–Hhh... Ahh... – Chase não conseguia pronunciar palavras. Sentiu um frio desespero. Precisava avisar. Tinha que avisar. Começou a erguer lentamente sua mão, usando suas ultimas forças para apontar para o atacante. Torcendo que eles entendessem seu gesto.

Mas no mesmo momento que sua mão subiu alguns centímetros, Cho a segurou-a carinhosamente e disse:

–Está tudo bem, você vai ficar bem!... Harry, não adianta, eu acho que é inútil!

Harry suspirou, tendo que reconhecer. O homem estava gravemente debilitado. Possivelmente ele nem estava entendendo o que Harry queria dizer.

–Certo... tudo bem, Sr. Grid, pode leva-lo...

O curandeiro lançou um olhar de reprovação a Potter e se virou com a maca do homem ao seu lado. Harry olhou para os destroços espalhados, sentindo uma total desolação.

**05:32:48**

**05:32:49**

**05:32:50**

Neville examinava os diversos componentes que o Decompositor havia separado. Hermione estava do seu lado pesquisando em um volumoso livro, procurando pelos prováveis opostos das substancias contidas ali. Não que o resultado estivesse cem por cento previsto. Entre as coisas que eles haviam encontrado estavam molho de tomate, balas de hortelã, e gema de ovo. No entanto, descartando as partes absurdas, Neville estava vendo diante dele várias substancias de poderio mágico que o estavam deixando seriamente preocupado.

–Oh, meu Deus... Crataegus... Xerém... Capsicum... Rosa Lilás... – a lista de Neville ia crescendo, deixando-o cada vez mais preocupado. Hermione não pode deixar de esconder um interesse científico.

–Eu não conheço nenhuma dessas ervas... – falou a garota, assombrada.

–E nem conheceria – disse Neville – Elas não são plantas britânicas... algumas não são nem mesmo européias. A Rosa Lilás só nasce nas planícies da Mongólia e fica aberta apenas um dia por ano. O Xerém é mais comumente encontrado na Arábia e pode sobreviver durante séculos sem água...

–E o que você acha? – perguntou Hermione – existe alguma poção onde elas são usadas?

–Não! – respondeu Neville com veemência, e aquilo parecia deixa-lo ainda mais nervoso – Eu não conheço nenhuma poção onde todas elas são usadas... A não ser que tenham inventado algo sim... se for... ó meu Deus, isso é terrível!

Neville olhava pálido para as estranhas amostras em pó a frente dele. Hermione começou a sentir um peso enorme na garganta, sentia que seus olhos começavam a se inundar. Não queria saber o que era tão terrível e ao mesmo tempo precisava.

–O que é? O que é tão terrível! Vamos fale logo!

Neville se virou e encarou-a. Seu rosto já espantado ficou completamente mudo ao ver que aquela mulher estava chorando. Ficando anormalmente sério, Neville perguntou:

–De quem é esse vômito, Hermione? Quem foi enfeitiçado?

Hermione respirou fundo. Como se tentando tomar coragem. Decidindo de poderia contar ou não.

–Hermione... Quem foi enfeitiçado?

Ela por fim cedeu. No momento percebeu que não precisava só de um herbólogo e de um preparador de poções. Precisava também de um amigo.

–Rony...

Neville sentiu como se o mundo estivesse girando em sua volta. De certa forma, parecia que o chão não estava bem firme. Ele então perguntou novamente:

–O que foi que ele fez?

Nova pausa. Hermione então falou:

–Ao que tudo indica, matou o Ministro Shacklebolt!

Dessa vez Neville quase caiu da cadeira mesmo. Levou alguns segundos para absorver o significado daquelas palavras. Então, para total assombro de Hermione, se levantou e começou a catar todos os guias de ervas e fungos que estavam espalhados para mais perto dele.

–O que há com essas ervas, Neville? Quais são os poderes delas?

–Essas ervas, Hermione – começou Neville – São plantas muito poderosas... não só poderosas, são maléficas... geralmente são usadas em rituas de magia negra ou poções que possuam algum objetivo maléfico. A maioria delas, são ervas que mexem com a parte psicológica da pessoa... a parte da mente... Capsicum, por exemplo é uma erva poderosa que os gregos descobriram que tem o poder de cortar o controle que a mente tem do corpo, entende? Outras como Crataegus e Xerém são plantas que os antigos usavam para controlar outras pessoas... sentimentos... ações... poções de escravização... Eles a usavam porque na época, a Maldição Imperius não havia sido inventada. E mesmo que fosse, arrisco em dizer que elas são mais úteis que a Imperius. A Imperius ou qualquer outra maldição necessita sempre de uma varinha, e pode se enfraquecer com o passar do tempo. Algumas dessas ervas tem efeito permanente.

Hermione ouvia atentamente, alguns dos acontecimentos daquela madrugada começavam enfim a se encaixar. Mas alguma coisa na última palavra estacou Hermione.

–Você disse... Permanente?

–Sim... quer dizer... pelo menos não até tomar alguma poção que libertasse a pessoa.

–Um antídoto? E nós podemos fazer um?

Neville lançou um olhar compassivo para Hermione, parecia que o recente choque houvera afetado um pouco o seu lado cognitivo.

–Hermione... todas essas ervas... sozinhas elas são uma coisa... mas... se alguém conseguiu reuni-las na mesma essência. Entende, os efeitos de cada uma das ervas se somam uns aos outros... Eu não sei se conseguiria fazer um antídoto total... eu posso talvez tentar criar uma poção no momento, que possa anular alguns dos efeitos. Mas é o máximo que podemos fazer. Sem falar que, se não sabemos a real proporção usada de cada ingrediente na poção, isto poderá ser um tiro no escuro.

–Mas podemos tentar não é?

Neville suspirou.

–Sim, podemos!

–Então o que estamos esperando?

**05:38:54**

**05:38:55**

**05:38:56**

Percy havia feito o registro do último voto já há alguns minutos e agora fazia a apuração. Enquanto esperavam, os bruxos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos a volta dele cochichavam ansiosos. Na verdade, era a terceira vez que Percy estava fazendo a apuração dos votos. Ficara tão revoltado com o primeiro resultado, que não falara nada e simplesmente recomeçara o trabalho em silencio na sua mesa enquanto os outros bruxos conversavam entre si nos bancos do Sétimo Velho Tribunal. Não podendo mais adiar aquilo, no entanto, resignadamente ele se levantou. O silêncio entre os presentes foi total!

–A Reunião Emergencial da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos nº 719 determinou, – ele começara – e eu, como Apurador o publico, que o novo Ministro da Magia é o Sr. Cornélio Oswald Fudge.

Um burburinho de excitação percorreu por todos os presentes na sala, Marcus Aurelius soltou apenas um ruído de desprezo enquanto Monique La Roche sentia uma onda de raiva crescendo. Ela olhou para Fudge. O velho não conseguia esconder o sorriso debochado que apareceu em seu rosto. Os murmúrios no recinto eram tais que quase nem sequer se ouviu o resto do discurso de Percy. Não que fosse necessário, pois era apenas uma formalidade.

–O Sr. Fudge deverá exercer a função do cargo até a data da próxima eleição direta que será estipulada em uma próxima reunião desta mesma corte. Até lá, o Sr. Cornélio Oswald Fudge é, - e a voz de Percy gaguejou nesse momento, como se estivesse incerto de ter que dizer aquilo. – O Representante Maior de todo o nosso povo.

Uma salva de palmas ecoou pelo tribunal, enquanto Percy Weasley se sentava novamente. Alguns como Marcus Aurelius e Amos Diggory, bateram as mãos apenas duas vezes antes de baixá-las. Monique nem sequer as levantara. Não que alguém tivesse notado. As atenções de todos eles estavam voltadas unicamente para Fudge.

Cornélio Fudge então, levantou-se. Tradicionalmente, aquele era o momento do discurso de posse.

–Caros bruxos e bruxas da Suprema Corte, – começou Fudge. – é com uma grande dor no coração, que aceito este cargo que é a mim imposto, neste momento tão doloroso para nós que é a perda de nosso ídolo, mentor e herói, Kingsley Shacklebolt! Infelizmente, as coisas são como devem ser, e os ramos do destino tem formas curiosas de se apresentar... Pois então, mesmo com tamanha dor, e com o coração pesado de luto, eu aceito e juro zelar unicamente pelo bem do povo bruxo!

–Velho hipócrita... – sussurrou Marcus Aurelius ao lado de Monique.

Monique não falara nada, não conseguia, sua boca apenas crispara-se de raiva. Não só de Fudge, mas também de todos aqueles velhos que haviam votado nele.

"Eles não fazem idéia da burrada que estão cometendo" pensou.

**05:42:24**

**05:42:25**

**05:42:26**

Harry estava no meio dos destroços do laboratório procurando alguma coisa que pudesse ajuda-lo a entender aquele mistério. Entre as ampolas quebradas por cima da mesa ele havia encontrado uma, rotulada: "R.B. Weasley". Mas ela estava quebrada e completamente vazia. A tarefa de saber qual seria o sangue de Rony ali, seria impossível.

Caminhando por entre os destroços, Cho vinha chegando até ele, trazia na mão uma taça de ouro com um líquido fumegante. Ela estendeu a bebida para Harry.

–Tome, Harry... é um elixir que vai te ajudar a manter-se acordado durante algumas horas...

Harry pegou o cálice automaticamente, mas não o bebeu. Ainda olhava aturdido para os destroços. O laboratório era imenso e ele não fazia idéia de por onde deveria começar. Alguns bruxos também estavam por ali, catando os pedaços de instrumentos e medindo os estragos feitos.

–O que você acha que aconteceu? – perguntou Cho.

–Eu não sei – falou Harry, cansado – talvez alguém tenha-nos seguido do estádio até aqui... o helicóptero parou no meio do campo... se o responsável pelos acontecimentos de hoje estivesse na platéia, teria ficado obvio para onde estávamos indo.

Mas no íntimo Harry sabia que não acreditava naquela teoria. O seu instinto, o seu poderoso instinto lhe dizia que a resposta estava mais próxima do que parecia... bem mais próxima!... Mas então, porque ele não conseguia ver?

Ele já estava levando o elixir aos lábios quando uma exclamação de Cho o interrompeu. Ela deu um gritinho, e colocou a mão no bolso, tirando de lá o relógio comunicador. Olhando para o visor, exclamou:

–É o Justino, ele quer saber as novidades – falou. E, sem dizer mais nada, ela se afastou um pouco para falar com ele.

Harry ficou observando Cho se afastar. Ficou curioso. Se fosse Justino, porque ela havia se afastado para poder falar com ele? Se bem que, ele vinha notando de uns dias pra cá, Cho e Justino vinham se dando bastante bem juntos ultimamente. Harry ficou se perguntando se haveria alguma coisa entre eles e, para sua incrível surpresa, sentiu uma leve fisgada de ciúmes.

Ele balançou a cabeça como se para esquecer aquilo. Cho e Justino eram completamente livres e desimpedidos e ele não tinha nada haver com isso. Amava Gina. Sabia que a amava.

Distraído com aqueles pensamentos foi aproximando novamente o cálice dos lábios. Mas, quando estava prestes a beber, foi interrompido novamente dessa vez por Carl Krane.

Carl havia puxado a manga do braço com que ele segurava o cálice. O movimento fora tão imprevisto, que algumas gotas da poção caíram e respingaram o chão.

–Carl – falou Harry surpreso – mas o quê?... por que?

Carl não havia dito nada apenas pegou sua varinha, e olhando por cima da ombro para se certificar de que Cho Chang ainda estava de costas para ele, pronunciou algumas palavras ininteligíveis e deu um toque na poção com a varinha. Por alguns segundos a poção começou a emitir um intenso brilho dourado que depois desapareceu. Parecendo não muito satisfeito, o auror então tirou um objeto de um dos bolsos e o aproximou da bebida. Harry sabia o que era, pois ele mesmo tinha um. O bisbilhoscópio porém, ficou parado e estático, sem emitir sinal algum. Parecendo convencido, porem contrariado. Carl guardou o bisbilhoscópio e disse:

–Acho que está tudo bem... pode beber!

–O que foi isso tudo? – Harry perguntou.

Carl olhou para Harry, espantado. E depois falou:

–Você não percebeu ou simplesmente não quer aceitar?

–Do que está falando? – Harry perguntou confuso.

–Harry... – Carl tentava falar calmamente, olhou novamente por cima do ombro e disse – você não acha curioso a Cho sumir e de repente algo desse tipo acontecer justamente enquanto ela estava fora?

Harry e Carl olharam-se nos olhos durante alguns momentos. Finalmente, Harry entendeu o que Carl estava querendo dizer. Ele negou, não querendo acreditar.

–Você não está dizendo que a Cho fez isso! Por que ela faria uma coisa dessas?

–Eu também não sei – falou Carl – eu também não quero acreditar, mas nada esteve muito no lugar esta noite não é?

–A Cho que eu conheço não faria isso.

–O Rony que nós conhecemos também não faria nada daquilo... e, bem... olha onde estamos!

–É diferente, – falou Harry, dessa vez olhando por cima do ombro e verificando se ela continuava ocupada – ela continua sendo ela mesma! Eu vejo!

–O que é ainda mais preocupante – disse Carl.

Harry respirou fundo e então disse:

–Eu confio na Cho... sei que ela não tem nada haver com os acontecimentos de hoje!

–Harry... você sabe muito bem que quer que seja que estamos lidando, conseguiu se infiltrar no Ministério! Não podemos mais confiar em todo mundo!

Harry ainda relutava em acreditar. Teria sido Cho que provocara tudo aquilo? Teria sido Cho que houvera cometido o atraso na verificação do sangue do Rony?

–Ela foi quem mais ajudou nas tentativas de solucionar esse mistério – disse Harry!

–Talvez justamente esse fazia parte do papel dela – disse Carl.

–Foi ela que me trouxe o apagueiro para começar – disse Harry, e então parou, refletindo no que estava para dizer – ...foi ela que me fez suspeitar do que o Rony tinha...

–O que faremos, Harry? – perguntou Carl. – Trancá-la e pegar a varinha dela para fazer um priori incantatem?

Harry olhou por uns intantes para ela e então respondeu.

–Não. Não temos certeza ainda disso. Podemos estar completamente enganados. Vamos... vamos apenas mante-la sob vigilância daqui para frente.

–Ela está voltando – disse Carl. Os dois disfarçaram.

Cho se aproximou de onde os dois estavam e olhou diretamente para o cálice de Harry.

–Você não bebeu?

–Ahn... eu... bem... – Harry apenas percebeu agora que o cálice continuava na sua mão, praticamente intocável. Olhou para Carl hesitante, mas o auror havia verificado que não tinha nada de errado com aquela poção. Então, aproximou dos lábios e tomou um gole. O elixir tinha um gosto muito bom, parecia mel. E começou a aquecer cada centímetro dele de dentro para fora. De repente Harry se sentiu muito acordado.

–Está bom? – perguntou Carl insinuoso. Havia uma pequena ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

–Está... – disse Harry. E sorrindo, para acalmar o amigo – Está sim!

–Vejam – falou Cho, apontando para a porta – Grid está voltando.

Walden Grid atravessara a soleira da porta do laboratório destruído e, procurando com o olhar localizou-os.

–Sr. Grid – disse Harry, se encaminhando para ele – Sr. Grid... me desculpe por submeter aquele curandeiro a aquilo... é que essa investigação está cada vez mais complicada...

–Tudo bem – Grid falou, com aparentada bondade – Tudo bem eu entendo. Eu acho que faria o mesmo na situação de vocês.

–Como ele está? – perguntou Cho.

Grid olhou para ela, e respondeu.

–Mal, muito mal... parece que ele quebrou alguns ossos e... uma de suas costelas parece ter perfurado internamente o pulmão na queda... era por isso que ele não conseguia falar.

–Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Carl.

–Ah sim... irá sim... mas provavelmente não hoje... certamente ele passará as próximas horas em várias cirurgias.

–Sr. Grid – começou Harry – tem algum outro curandeiro que poderia examinar o sangue de Rony?

O olhar que Grid lançou a Harry foi de extremo desalento.

–A boa notícia é que há... a péssima é que não há lugar... todos os equipamentos necessários para esse tipo de analise estavam aqui... Agora... precisaríamos esperar por um bom tempo até ver o que realmente foi inutilizado e o que ainda pode ser reaproveitado.

Harry quase chutou um pedaço de madeira. Como podiam estar com tanto azar.

–Bom, pelo menos terminamos com o Sr. Weasley. Dentro de alguns minutos vamos transferi-lo para um quarto separado e vocês poderão fazer companhia a ele enquanto estiver em observação.

–Certo... nos avise qualquer novidade está bem, por favor... – disse Cho. Harry e Carl se entreolharam.

Grid então se retirou. Cho virou-se para eles.

–Se importam se eu for ao banheiro?

Os dois se entreolharam novamente. Então Harry falou.

–Anh... não, claro que não...

–Obrigada – disse Cho, parecendo realmente necessitada. Virou as costas e sumiu pelo corredor além. Carl, após um olhar incisivo para Harry, seguiu-a.

Harry ficou sozinho, nos meios dos destroços. De certa forma, a realidade condizia exatamente com o que ele se sentia agora.

**05:58:41**

**05:58:42**

**05:58:43**

Cornélio Fudge estava de volta enfim ao escritório que tanto adorava. O escritório que a muitos anos planejava retornar. O escritório grandioso, com várias estantes cheias de livro de cada lado, uma lustrosa mesa de mogno e uma grandiosa janela de vista panorâmica. Era verdade que o prédio do Ministério da Magia se encontrava no subterrâneo da cidade, mas o Departamento de Manutenção Mágica se encarregava de dar às janelas do prédio a imagem real do dia lá fora.

Cornélio Fudge estava com os pensamentos muito distantes dali. Há muito tempo que desejava retornar e enfim, conseguira. Só lamentava que tivesse ter sido em tais circunstancias. Mas às vezes, existem certos maus que acabam sendo inevitáveis. Fudge bem sabia disso.

Agora, contemplando, o céu escuro lá fora, podia ver lá longe um feixe de luminosidade se erguendo no horizonte. Um risco onde o céu começava a tingir-se de cinza-azulado.

–Este vai ser um longo dia – disse o novo Ministro da Magia.

Naquele momento, Cornélio Fudge ainda nem fazia idéia do quanto.

**05:59:58**

**05:59:59**

**06:00:00**


	7. Chapter 7

**OS EVENTOS A SEGUIR OCORREM ENTRE SEIS E SETE DA MANHÃ.**

**06:00:00**

**06:00:01**

**06:00:02**

As chamas azuis dançavam sob o caldeirão que Hermione e Neville vigiavam de tempos em tempos. Em alguns minutos Neville conseguira reunir algumas ervas com o poder oposto aos da poção misteriosa. Felizmente o taberneiro possuía um estoque vasto de ervas raras o que facilitou o trabalho. Porém; o fato de muitas das substâncias da essência original fossem poderosíssimos, somado a questão do desconhecimento do seu modo de preparo original, dificultavam um pouco as coisas.

Neville, no entanto, parecia esperançoso. No momento cortava folhas largas de uma planta que Hermione conhecia muito bem.

–Algumas folhas de mandrágoras poderão ajudar a neutralizar o efeito do capsicum – e, dizendo isso, jogou os talos cortados no caldeirão onde o antídoto improvisado estava sendo preparado. A substância começara a adquirir um cintilante tom alaranjado e o rosto de Neville se abriu num sorriso – Acho que iremos conseguir, Hermione!

Hermione não pode deixar de se sentir aliviada e esperançosa com a notícia. Era como se um significativo peso fosse tirado de suas costas.

–Em quanto tempo você acha que terminaremos a poção? – perguntou Hermione.

–Uns vinte minutos, meia hora no máximo – Respondeu Neville. Hermione consultou o relógio. Pouco passava das seis da manhã. Ela nem vira o tempo passar.

Hermione olhou para o relógio em sua mão, sentindo um aperto no coração. Aquele era o mesmo relógio que Rony usava como comunicador em seu trabalho como auror. Horas antes, ao cair da cadeira e sofrer aquele terrível ataque o relógio havia caído de um dos seus bolsos. Quando os aurores voltaram e levaram Rony para baixo com a maca, ela se deu conta do relógio e o apanhou.

Era um bonito relógio de ouro, com alguns botões a volta do mostrador e pequenos sóis girando em vez de ponteiros. Analisando o relógio, lembrou-se que deveria avisar Harry sobre qualquer avanço que tivessem. Pedindo licença para Neville, ela se levantou saiu da sala e se encaminhou para um pequeno corredor. Se certificando que ele estava deserto, ela apertou um dos botões chamando pelo relógio de Harry.

Torcendo para que Harry sentisse o chamado rapidamente, ela esperou. Não esperou muito tempo, cerca de um minuto depois o visor do relógio se esfumaçou e o rosto confuso de Harry apareceu.

–Hermione... o quê?

–Oi, Harry... acho que tenho boas notícias!

–Hermione... de onde você está falando? Como...?

–Eu peguei o relógio comunicador do Rony, mais cedo... – falou Hermione apressada – ele havia caído e eu guardei no bolso...

–Certo – Harry respondeu, compreendendo. Ele olhava para os lados ansioso, como se estivesse preocupado com alguma coisa. – Mas enfim, pelas calças de Merlim onde diabos você se meteu?

–Eu estou no Caldeirão Furado. Pedi ajuda para o Neville analisar o vômito do Rony.

Do outro lado do relógio, a lógica simples de Hermione tomou conta de Harry também. Ele sabia que Neville se tornara um exímio preparador de poções com o tempo.

Harry olhou para os lados novamente, se certificando de que ninguém estava escutando a conversa. Ele ainda se encontrava nos destroços do laboratório destruído. Havia uma porção de bruxos curandeiros e guardas do Hospital a um canto analisando os estragos feitos. Mas não pareciam estar prestando atenção no auror.

Ele se voltou para o relógio.

–Então... o que você e Neville descobriram?

–Bem... – começou Hermione – a má notícia é que a poção que Rony bebeu é poderosíssima e foi feita com ingredientes usados geralmente em magia negra... A boa é que Neville acha que conseguirá produzir um antídoto improvisado que servirá para neutralizar alguns dos encantamentos da bebida, seja ela qual for.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de esperança atravessar seu coração.

–E em quanto tempo esse antídoto ficaria pronto?

–De acordo com Neville, cerca de meia hora no máximo.

Harry refletiu por alguns instantes, olhando de novo para o grupo de bruxos a alguns passos dali.

–Certo... você tem como vir diretamente para o St. Mungus quando ficar pronto?

–É claro... – respondeu Hermione, imediatamente. Depois de uma pausa ela perguntou com uma voz enrolada. – como ele está?

O auror respirou fundo, medindo o que deveria lhe contar.

–Parece que o corpo do Rony entrou numa espécie de coma... os curandeiros ainda não descobriram o que poderia estar causando isso. O Sr. Grid disse que vão transferi-lo para um quarto particular para ele ficar em observação dentro de alguns minutos.

Harry pode ver que o rosto da amiga havia ficado branco ao mencionar a palavra "coma". Ela não soube o que dizer, procurando algo para falar Harry disse:

–E Hermione, por favor, não diga nada sobre o antídoto para ninguém que não seja Neville, ok? Parece que você estava certa... Alguém está tentando dificultar as coisas por aqui?

–Por que? O que aconteceu?

–Nada... – falou Harry, quando Cho entrou de volta no laboratório semi-destruído. Carl Krane bem atrás dela como um cão de caça instruído. – Eu falo quando você chegar, ok? Apenas tome toda cautela do mundo a trazer este antídoto para cá.

–Está bem...

–Eu vou ter que desligar agora. – respondeu Harry – depois a gente se fala.

E num movimento rápido, ele interrompeu a conexão ao mesmo tempo em que Cho e Carl se postavam do seu lado.

–Alguma novidade? – perguntou Cho.

–Nenhuma – respondeu Harry, quase que no automático. Depois, tentando uma abordagem mais sutil para a auror não desconfiar disse – parece que eles não descobriram o que aconteceu por aqui, ainda – respondeu, tentando parecer descontraído.

–Hmm... com quem estava falando? – perguntou a auror.

–O quê?... ah... aah... Monique queria me passar algumas instruções...

Cho Chang franziu a testa, e já ia abrir a boca para argumentar quando outra pessoa voltava ao laboratório. Harry se dirigiu para ela, se desvencilhando da oriental.

–Sr. Grid! Eu posso falar com o senhor por alguns instantes?

Grid olhou por alguns instantes para o auror vindo em sua direção, e então respondeu, intrigado.

–Claro, Sr. Potter... O que seria?

–Na verdade – respondeu Harry, se posicionando em frente ao curandeiro – eu gostaria que a conversa fosse em particular.

Walden Grid olhou ainda mais intrigado para Harry. Seus olhos azuis se fixaram aos de Harry e ele se sentiu como se estivesse sendo radiografado pelo bruxo. Exatamente como outro bruxo fazia a muitos anos atrás. Harry começou a se perguntar quantos anos tinha o curandeiro. Com seus cabelos e cavanhaque brancos salpicados de prata, ele presumiu que o curandeiro já devia estar pela casa dos setenta anos. Mas sabia que isso não significava grande coisa. Bruxos em geral possuem uma vida ativa bem maior que os trouxas. Um de seus amigos, por exemplo, Aberforth Dumbledore já contava com 130 anos.

–É claro, - Walden Grid por fim respondeu – vamos... vamos até a minha sala lá, poderemos conversar mais sossegadamente.

E juntos, os dois saíram do ambiente cataclísmico do laboratório, para o corredor além. Juntos se dirigiram até o final do corredor, onde havia uma porta.

–Espero que você não se importe de caminhar – respondeu Grid, abrindo a porta e revelando alguns lances de escadas – minha sala fica a um andar acima daqui, entende... acho um desperdício subir pelo elevador. De toda a forma, os cabos dos elevadores foram abalados pela explosão. O pessoal da manutenção mágica está cuidando disso agora é claro.

As lâmpadas das escadarias tremiam e piscavam, provavelmente por causa da explosão de alguns minutos atrás. A luminosidade do ambiente era fraca e Harry mal conseguia distinguir os degraus a sua frente, enquanto seguia Grid. Olhando para a capa branca do curandeiro a sua frente, ele pensava no que estava prestes a fazer. Se perguntando se esse seria, de fato, o correto a fazer.

Ao subirem os lances de escada, chegaram a uma nova porta que levava ao sexto andar do hospital. Passando por ela, eles chegaram a um corredor muito parecido aos que haviam visitado antes. Era todo pintado de branco com detalhes em verdes nos rodapés e nas molduras das portas. O estranho abandono do corredor não alarmou o auror, a estranha explosão no andar de baixo havia convergido boa parte dos curandeiros e curiosos para lá.

Grid acompanhou Harry pelo corredor até uma porta. Mantendo-a aberta para o auror passar, Harry entrou na sala do curandeiro.

A sala de Walden Grid inspirava um certo refinamento e luxuosidade. As paredes levemente inclinadas davam a impressão de que a sala era maior do que ela realmente era. Nelas se encontravam estantes abarrotadas de livros sobre medicina bruxa e alguns cartazes com ilustrações mágicas do corpo humano. No centro da sala, uma polida mesa de madeira com alguns detalhes em ouro. Atrás dela uma extensa janela panorâmica revelava o céu lá fora, nesse momento tingido de um frio azul-prateado, indicando a iminente chegada do sol.

–Sente-se, Potter – falou o curandeiro indicando a cadeira em frente a mesa – suponho que gostaria de uma xícara de chá forte?

–Ah, sim... gostaria – falou Harry, se sentando na cadeira enquanto Grid se encaminhava a uma pequena mesinha de chá a um canto.

Grid pegou o bule de prata e começou a servir em duas xícaras de porcelana.

–Então, Potter... o que o senhor gostaria de tratar?

Harry respirou fundo, como se procurasse a melhor maneira de tratar sobre aquilo. Então resolveu colocar as cartas na mesa.

–Sr. Grid – começou Harry – eu tenho certeza que alguém dentro deste hospital está tentando atrapalhar as investigações.

Walden Grid parou de servir no mesmo instante. Voltou-se e olhou atentamente para Harry, o espanto refletido em seus olhos.

–Certeza?

–Sim... foi por isso que explodiram o laboratório onde o sangue de Rony iria ser examinado.

Grid parou por uns instantes, refletindo. Voltou-se e olhou pela janela para o céu cada vez mais claro do outro lado.

–Vocês tem alguma idéia de quem?

–Infelizmente... eu tenho um palpite, sim...

–E...?

–Eu temo que a minha colega, Cho Chang saiba mais do que disse até agora.

Houve um minuto de silencio entre aqueles dois homens. Grid parecia estar meditando sobre as palavras de Potter enquanto terminava de servir o chá. Quando voltou-se com a bandeja em direção a mesa, foi falando:

–É uma acusação muito séria, Potter. Afinal, ela é sua colega de trabalho.

Potter olhou para baixo, enquanto o curandeiro sentava-se a sua frente. sentia-se um pouco envergonhado por aquilo.

–Eu sei... e gostaria de crer que se for ela, então ela também não estaria em suas plenas funções mentais como Rony... Mas não sei...

O curandeiro olhava atentamente para o auror a sua frente.

–Você tem algum motivo concreto para desconfiar dela?

Harry contou para o curandeiro sobre a misteriosa saíde de cena da auror mais cedo. Grid pareceu refletir sobre aquilo.

–Pode ter sido apenas uma terrível coincidência. – disse o curandeiro apaziguador.

–Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... eu acho bom ficarmos de olho nela... pelo menos por enquanto. – Harry queria evitar uma abordagem direta. Não queria cometer o mesmo erro novamente naquele dia.

–E exatamente o que você gostaria que eu fizesse, Potter?

Harry olhou para o médico. Estivera pensando em como ele reagiria quando contasse, por fim começou.

–Eu gostaria que o senhor a mantivesse ocupada por alguns minutos...

O curandeiro olhava para Harry astutamente.

–Está planejando algo, Sr. Potter?

Harry então começou a contar tudo. Falou do vômito de Rony, do desvio de Hermione, e da possibilidade de, nesse mesmo instante, um antídoto estar sendo preparado. O rosto do curandeiro começou a passar de curiosidade, assombro e de repente, raiva.

–Sr. Potter, está me dizendo que pretende que um paciente em estado grave tome uma poção improvisada sem nenhuma aprovação médica? O senhor sabe quantos protocolos está me pedindo para contornar?

–Eu sei disso, Sr. Grid... mas por favor, eu conheço a reputação de Hermione e de Neville... fomos colegas em Hogwarts... se existe alguém que conseguiria criar uma poção milagrosa, seriam eles.

–Não é querer menosprezar a capacidade de seus amigos, Sr. Potter, mas o St. Mungus...

–Todas as coisas que o St. Mungus fez até agora, não trouxeram resultado algum. Precisamos de uma visão de fora, doutor.

Grid olhou para ele, ainda indeciso. Por fim disse:

–Está bem, avise a Sra. Weasley que poderá testar a sua poção. Desde que vocês assumam, claro, todos os riscos.

**06:17:32**

**06:17:33**

**06:17:34**

A sala de reuniões do QGA ficava no nível 2 do Ministério da Magia. Era uma sala pequena embora o teto fosse mais alto do que deveria e as paredes de tijolos escuros, deixavam o recinto com uma iluminação azulada, mas agradável. No centro existia uma mesa de mogno escuro, naquele momento Terencio, Ernesto e Justino escutavam atentamente o que Monique tinha a dizer. Quando a chefe terminou, Ernesto suspirou e disse:

–Então é isso, Fudge agora está no comando.

Um silêncio pesado encheu a sala. Os aurores estavam terrivelmente incomodados, ninguém ali gostava realmente de Cornélio Fudge.

–Se for Fudge o culpado por tudo isso – começou Terencio – temos que arranjar uma forma de descobrir a verdade o mais rápido possível. Fudge é, acima de tudo, um político. Quanto mais tempo ele ficar no cargo, mais profundamente ele vai se enredar aqui dentro.

–Por isso temos que agir rápido – falou Monique com eficiência – eu e você vamos ficar na cola de Fudge esta manhã. Temos que analisar e interceptar tudo que for despachado naquela sala nessa manhã. Finch-Fletchley e McMillan, eu quero que vocês investiguem o passado dele. Principalmente onde ele esteve nas últimas 24 horas se for possível.

Justino estava relutante, parecia o único em dúvida sobre o envolvimento ou não do novo Ministro da Magia.

–Eu não sei... La Roche, com todo o respeito... e se nós estivermos errados? E se Cornélio Fudge não tiver nada haver com isso?

–Então pelo menos teremos certeza disso. Mas vale a pena investigar... Cornélio Fudge não é o tipo de político que joga limpo, e ele sempre fez forte oposição às decisões de Shacklebolt enquanto era presidente da Suprema Corte. Ele queria o cargo, mais do que qualquer um. E eu não duvido que ele possa ter algum envolvimento nisso.

Terencio e Ernesto concordaram com a cabeça, enquanto Monique falava. Conheciam a velha raposa, sabia o quanto Fudge podia ser venenoso. Justino, ainda parecia na dúvida, mas não fez mais comentários.

Após um suspiro, Monique perguntou:

–Então, alguma notícia sobre Weasley?

Justino que havia falado com Chang cerca de meia hora antes, suspirou. Era a sua vez de dizer más notícias.

–Sim... e ela não é das melhores.

**06:23:01**

**06:23:02**

**06:23:03**

Harry Potter sempre gostou do amanhecer. Havia sido num amanhecer como este, numa hora aproximada a esta, que a muitos anos atrás ele havia derrotado o temível bruxo das trevas Lord Voldemort. Foi com um amanhecer como este que o mundo bruxo voltou a sorrir e ter esperança novamente. Ironicamente, neste amanhecer, Harry Potter só sentia desesperança e tristeza.

Harry estava num quarto reservado do hospital. Sozinho. A cama ao lado, impecavelmente arrumada a espera de seu ocupante. Ele estava na janela do quarto, e observava enquanto o sol se erguia por cima dos diversos prédios e construções que dominavam o horizonte, banhando a cidade de Londres de sua luz dourada. Harry fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo o calor que era emanado por aquela luz, desejando que todos os acontecimentos das ultimas seis horas fossem apenas produto de um sonho, de um pesadelo completamente bizarro, esperando abrir os olhos e perceber que estava em sua cama no Largo Grimmauld, preparando-se para levar o filho a King's Cross.

Um som as suas costas, fez com que ele voltasse a terrível realidade. Voltou-se e viu Cho Chang, sendo acompanhada de perto por Carl Krane. Harry não sabia o que sentir ao vê-la. Era um misto de raiva, repulsa, descrença, mas ao mesmo tempo de afeto. Queria e fazia força para entender o que estava acontecendo. Cho, interpretando erroneamente a expressão confusa no rosto de Harry foi até ele.

–Está tudo bem, Harry! Rony vai ser curado, tudo vai ficar bem...

Harry olhou para ela, aturdido. Algo dentro dele tinha vontade de gritar com a auror, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que ela soubesse que ele desconfiava dela. Em vez disso, simplesmente pegou o braço dela e trouxe-a para mais perto da janela aberta. O sol já estava todo revelado agora.

Carl, convenientemente, começou a analisar as peculiaridades daquele quarto individual, em especial a decoração e a arrumação. Mas Harry sabia que aquele suposto interesse do auror era falso, e que ele estava atento a cada palavra de Harry e Cho.

–Cho... eu gostaria de... eu gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa.

Cho Chang olhou para ele, curiosa. Não estava entendendo muito bem.

–Claro, Harry... o que é?

–Eu gostaria de saber, se tem algo que você gostaria de me contar.

O rosto da auror enrubesceu levemente e ela gaguejou.

–H-Harry, eu...

Cho Chang não sabia o que dizer, tanto tempo, tantos anos. E ela sempre esperara esse momento. Agora que ele finalmente chegara no entanto, parecia que ela não tinha forças.

–...não, não tem nada não.

Harry olhou nos olhos de Cho, os dois estavam bem próximos. Ele conhecia aquela resposta, sabia que ela estava mentindo.

Naquele mesmo momento, a porta do quarto se abriu e vários medibruxos entraram trazendo o corpo de Rony numa maca feita de magia. Carl saiu do caminho para eles poderem passar e usando as varinhas transferiram Rony da maca para a cama.

–Isso... com cuidado agora... – falou Walden Grid, que entrara por último, atrás do grupo. – Isso, muito bem!

Os enfermeiros terminaram o trabalho e se retiraram do quarto. Walden Grid ficou com os aurores no quarto. Carl se dirigiu ao curandeiro enquanto Harry olhava para o amigo na cama.

Rony tinha uma expressão calma e serena, como se estivesse apenas dormindo tranquilamente. Harry se inquietava. Será que naquele estado, o ruivo poderia sonhar? E se pudesse o que estaria sonhando? Em que limbo de sua própria mente a consciência do amigo estaria agora?

–E então doutor? – perguntou Carl Krane, a voz do colega parecia estar vindo de muito, muito longe. Quando Harry olhou para Grid, este já estava na metade da explicação.

–Testamos tudo o que é conhecido por nós e que poderia trazer este resultado no Sr. Weasley... infelizmente, parece que ele foi encantado por algum feitiço novo que a nossa ciência bruxa ainda desconhece. Ele entrou neste estado de coma... mas não sabemos ainda se e quando ele irá acordar. Pelo menos conseguimos injetar nele uma quantia relativamente pequena de Poção da Paz. Isso fará com que seus órgãos internos parem de atacar o seu próprio corpo.

Harry, Cho e Carl consentiram. Enquanto Cho Chang e Carl olhavam para Rony, o olhar de Harry e Grid se encontraram e o auror fez uma leve e quase imperceptível inclinação com a cabeça.

Grid pigarreou e disse:

–Srta. Chang... a senhorita poderia me acompanhar um momento?

Cho olhou para ele aturdida, e bastante confusa.

–É claro...

Ainda com uma cara mostrando que não estava entendendo ela saiu do quarto, acompanhada de Walden Grid. Quando enfim se viram sozinhos, Harry e Carl trocaram olhares cúmplices e tensos.

**06:31:03**

**06:31:04**

**06:31:05**

Hermione e Neville estavam de joelhos, olhando para a poção dourada no pequeno frasco. Ela girava e brilhava diante deles, deixando-os meio que hipnotizados.

–Você tem certeza? – perguntou Hermione.

–Não – respondeu Neville prontamente – Mas esse é o meu melhor palpite.

No momento, aquilo já era o suficiente para Hermione. Sabia que era o mais longe que poderiam ter chegado. E, com esperança, o mais perto de salvar Rony.

Pelo menos, a aparência da poção era promissora. Dourada e brilhante, ela se assemelhava muito com ouro derretido.

–Então é isso – falou Hermione. Pegou o frasco e se levantou. – Neville, eu nem sei como agradecer.

–Você não precisa – disse Neville, com um sorriso jovial – apenas faça o possível pra trazer nosso amigo de volta, ok?

–Eu vou! Eu prometo! – respondeu Hermione e então os dois saíram da pequena sala e voltaram para o pub.

O Caldeirão Furado agora já estava bem movimentado. Várias das mesas estavam ocupadas com bruxos que tomavam seu café da manhã. A luminosidade matutina entrava pela porta do bar começando a tornar dispensável o uso de algumas velas. O jovem empregado dos Longbotton, Remy, estava servindo os clientes entre as mesas. Era um jovem alto, ruivo de cabelos encaracolados. Hermione ao olha-lo, lembrou-se do amado à época em que começaram a namorar. Tentando ser forte e segurar a emoção, olhou para o balcão. Ana estava polindo um cálice, e olhou para Hermione com um certo desagrado.

–Bem – falou Hermione, se virando para o amigo – eu prometo que vou manter você informado.

–Está bem – disse Neville – qualquer coisa, você sabe onde eu estou.

Hermione sorriu e se virou para a esposa ciumenta do amigo.

–Tchau Ana...

Ana Longbotton deu um sorriso amarelo e continuou polindo a taça. Assim que Hermione se virou, no entanto o sorriso se desmanchou e ela acompanhou com os olhos a mulher saindo do bar e fugindo do seu campo de visão.

Neville ergueu a pequena barreira e entrou na área atrás do balcão, junto da esposa. O bruxo estava fazendo o esforço máximo para não deixar transparecer, mas a realidade é que estava nervoso e ansioso ao extremo. As notícias que Hermione haviam acabado de trazer não eram nada tranqüilizadoras e o serviço clandestino que os dois fizeram juntos começava a pesar na mente do estalajadeiro. Aquilo era uma insensatez, uma irresponsabilidade. E se a poção improvisada não desse certo? Afinal, nenhum deles sabiam a formula exata do terrível veneno que Rony tomara.

Suspirando, tentando tirar aquilo da mente, voltou-se para junto de esposa. Ana continuava polindo as taças. Ele olhou para o barrigão de sua mulher. Ficava cada vez mais ansioso a cada dia que passava e que constatava o aumento de seu ventre.

–Como ele está hoje? – perguntou Neville

–Hm... – respondeu Ana, lustrando a última taça – Bastante agitado... – Ana respondeu lacônica e, voltando-se, passou pelas cortinas vermelhas que ocultavam a porta para a cozinha.

Neville conhecia bem demais o humor de sua esposa para saber que o dela esta manhã estava péssimo! Com um muxoxo de impaciência e uma olhada para se certificar que Remy estava cuidando bem do bar, voltou-se e entrou na cozinha atrás dela.

A cozinha do Caldeirão Furado era bem espaçosa. Havia duas mesas compridas no centro e em torno das paredes diversos fogões e armários. Do teto pendiam vários tachos, panelas e caldeirões que luziam brilhando. Tudo estava perfeitamente limpo, uma das exigências de Ana. Naquele momento, havia um doce vapor com aroma de amoras silvestres enchendo a cozinha, vinha de um caldeirão ao fogo em que Ana estava mexendo.

Ele se encaminhou até ela, o bastante para poder ver a espessura vermelha e borbulhante do caldeirão, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Ana perguntou:

–O que ela queria?

–Ahn... o que?

–Hermione... o que ela queria?

Neville hesitou. Sabia que esse momento chegaria, mas estava torcendo para que a pergunta fosse adiada um pouco mais.

–Ah... bem... Ana, você entende... eu realmente não p...

–Não pode contar não é? – perguntou Ana, virando-se imediatamente. Seu rosto rosado parecia estar mais corado ainda. – É sempre assim, ela vem... vocês ficam de segredinhos... e você não se dá ao trabalho de contar para a sua própria esposa!

–Querida, por favor...

–Não me venha com "querida"! – Ana respondeu com raiva, voltando a mexer sua poção.

Neville suspirou.

–A Hermione é só uma amiga e você sabe disso.

Ana não respondeu.

–Dessa vez é diferente... Estão acontecendo coisas muito estranhas... Coisas graves... por favor, entenda... é para o seu bem...

Ana continuou calada. Neville olhou para os cabelos que desciam pelas costas dela e falou:

–É você que eu amo! Você sabe disso!

E dizendo isso, virou-se para voltar ao bar. Mas antes que desse dois passos um gemido a sua volta o fez parar.

–Aaaaah...

Neville virou-se novamente e o que ele viu o fez gelar.

Ana havia se curvado levemente sobre os joelhos e colocado uma das mãos na barriga enquanto que com a outra se apoiava na parede. Seus olhos fecharam-se em uma careta de dor.

–Ana? – Neville correu para ela – É agora? Chegou a hora? O quê?

Neville ficou ali olhando para a amada sem saber o que fazer durante longos segundos que pareceram séculos. E então, com a respiração um pouco arquejante, Ana abriu os olhos e falou:

–Não é nada... foi um alarme falso, foi só...

–Mas querida, eu acho que devemos...

–Eu já disse – Ana cortou – Eu falei que ele estava agitado hoje... é só isso!

Ele ficou olhando para ela, às vezes a teimosia de Ana lhe dava nos nervos.

–Agora – Ana continuou – se você me der licença, tenho que terminar essa poção...

Neville então, resignado, virou-se para assumir seu posto no balcão.

**06:42:12**

**06:42:13**

**06:42:14**

Hermione aparatou em um beco imundo, ao lado de uma lata de lixo toda pixada por vândalos trouxas. Lentamente, com o máximo de cuidado possível, começou a caminhar e entrou na rua, andando depressa em direção ao Hospital St. Mungus que ficava apenas a alguns quarteirões dali. Enquanto caminhava os pensamentos de Hermione voavam mais rápido que ela poderia conter, o destino deles, ela bem sabia era uma única pessoa: Rony!

Levando o antídoto bem seguro por dentro da roupa, Hermione caminhava pela Londres amanhecida. O som gradual do transito ia ganhando as ruas, indicando que a cidade estava acordando num ritmo exponencial.

Depois de algumas esquinas e de atravessar a rua no meio de um congestionamento, Hermione chegou a uma loja de departamentos, grande, antiquada, em um edifício de tijolos aparentes, chamada Purga & Sonda Ltda. O lugar tinha um aspecto malcuidado, miserável; as vitrines exibiam alguns manequins vestindo roupas antiquadas e horríveis. Grandes letreiros em todas as portas empoeiradas avisavam: "Fechado para Reformas".

–Oi – falou Hermione, se dirigindo a um dos manequins na vitrine, e se sentindo uma completa retardada... estou aqui para visitar Ronald Weasley.

O manequim do outro lado deu uma piscadela amigável e ela, após olhar para os lados, atravessou o vidro. A impressão era de que estava atravessando uma cortina de água fria embora ela emergisse seca do outro lado.

Encontrava-se em uma recepção movimentada, em que havia filas de bruxos e bruxas sentados em instáveis cadeiras de madeira. Alguns pareciam perfeitamente normais e folheavam exemplares antigos do Semanário das Bruxas, outros exibiam medonhas deformações como um bruxo que possuía a pele anormalmente azul e outro cujas unhas já estavam passando dos 30 centímetros e continuavam crescendo lentamente.

Ela não pode deixar de notar que havia um certo alvoroço na sala, alguns curandeiros iam agitados de lá para cá, e tentavam acalmar alguns pacientes que pareciam nervosos. Não dando uma maior atenção a isso, ela se encaminhou diretamente para o fundo do salão.

Hermione se dirigiu diretamente para a bruxa na recepção. Era uma mulher pequena e gorducha, loira e com óculos redondos. Tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos como se já estivesse acordada a noite toda.

–Oi – falou Hermione – eu gostaria de visitar Ronald Weasley. Ele deu entrada aqui a umas duas horas mais ou menos.

A bruxa olhou uma lista ao lado dela, e informou:

–Oh, sim... você está com sorte... ele acabou de ser transferido para o quarto 713. Eu preciso que você assine o livro de visitantes.

Um pouco impaciente e com a mão tremendo, Hermione preencheu os dados da folha do caderno que a recepcionista entregara a ela. Depois, ela falou:

–Prontinho... anh, eu aconselho usar a escada, se você não tiver problema em caminhar... os elevadores estão meio... instáveis.

–Por que? O que aconteceu?

–Ah... bem... parece que algum curandeiro estagiário fez algum experimento maluco num laboratório lá em cima... – disse a bruxa, revirando os olhos para o teto – quase explodiu o andar inteiro.

Hermione achou aquilo estranho, mas não fez mais perguntas. Se perguntando se aquilo deveria ter algo haver com o acontecimento que Harry mencionara mais cedo, ela se encaminhou para as escadarias. Logo, logo iria descobrir.

**06:47:43**

**06:47:44**

**06:47:45**

O visor do relógio-comunicador de Harry Potter estava tomado pela imagem do rosto de Monique La Roche. A chefe dos aurores parecia estar furiosa.

–Então quer dizer que você omitiu informações de mim, Potter? Ah... sinceramente, dessa vez você passou dos limites...

–Foi necessário – falou Harry – e, levando em consideração o que aconteceu agora a pouco nesse hospital, a senhora tem que concordar tem que foi uma precaução necessária!

Monique ficou olhando para ele e Carl através da imagem, parecia estar hesitando. Não era a primeira vez que Harry Potter tinha alguns problemas de insubordinação. Na verdade, Potter sempre teve a característica um tanto irritante de tentar resolver as coisas por suas próprias maneiras. Era algo que Monique não tolerava pois gostava da idéia do trabalho em equipe mas, não podia negar, geralmente o instinto de Potter trazia bons resultados. A segurança em mandar alguém fora do hospital, investigar o que podia ter acontecido com Weasley era uma prova disso. Mesmo assim, a auror parecia irredutível.

–Eu não sei se é aconselhável e nem ético, submeter Weasley a um tratamento improvisado as pressas por pessoas que nem formação específica possuem...

Harry suspirou, parecia que estava tendo um dejá vú. Dessa vez no entanto, não precisou argumentar. Carl, ao seu lado, tomou as dores por ele.

–Harry já falou com o curandeiro... o Sr. Grid consentiu e disse que poderíamos tentar essa última chance...

Monique ficou em silêncio, pesando as palavras. Ainda estava relutante, mas o fato de um curandeiro ter concordado no plano deles pareceu aliviar um pouco a dúvida da bruxa.

–Então está certo... testem a tal da poção milagrosa em Weasley e... Potter, assim que vocês obtiverem algum resultado, me informe I-ME-DIA-TA-MEN-TE!

–Sim, senhora –falou Harry.

E com aquilo a imagem da bruxa se anuviou. Harry trocou um olhar para Carl Krane. Ambos pareciam estar muito tensos com aquilo.

Eles olharam para o corpo de Rony, ainda imóvel sobre sua cama. O sol que entrava pela janela iluminava quadrados de luz por sobre seus lençó e Chang, como combinado, ainda não tinham voltado.

Antes que pudessem trocar alguma palavra, ouviram batidas de leve e a porta se abriu. Hermione entrou calmamente, estudando o ambiente.

A primeira coisa que olhou foi o seu amado, deitado naquela cama, imóvel. Sentiu um aperto e um desespero no coração, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu um alívio. As feições de Rony tão calmas e serenas pareciam indicar claramente que o bruxo estava fora de qualquer perigo repentino.

Olhando para o lado, Hermione encontrou Harry que havia se levantado para recebê-la. Junto com ele, estava um auror que ela não conhecia muito bem, mas conhecia-o de vista.

–Hermione – falou Harry, aliviadíssimo em vê-la. – então, vocês conseguiram?

–Sim... – falou Hermione, tirando o frasquinho do bolso e entregando-o a Harry. – O que aconteceu aqui? Tem curandeiros correndo para todos os lados, como se viram um fantasma...

Harry ficou tão admirado com a poção dourada do frasquinho, que a princípio não ouvira a pergunta de Hermione. Foi Carl, quem respondeu.

–Parece que alguém explodiu o laboratório quando foram analisar alquimicamente algumas amostras de sangue... acho que sabemos de quem era o sangue que estavam tentando impedir de ser analisado.

Hermione olhou dele para Harry, e então, compreendendo, olhou direto para Rony.

–Mas isso... isso quer dizer que...

–Quer dizer que muito provavelmente tem mais gente metida nessa história do que gostaríamos – falou Harry, encaminhando-se para a cabeceira da cama de Rony – com sorte, vamos conseguir tirar uma delas agora. Você tem certeza que a poção funcionará, Hermione?

–Foi o mais perto de um possível antídoto que eu e Neville chegamos... provavelmente não restabelecerá Rony por completo mas, deverá neutralizar alguns dos efeitos do encantamento como a perda do domínio do próprio corpo, pelo menos em teoria.

Carl e Hermione se juntaram a cabeceira da cama junto com Harry. Ele destampou o frasco da poção.

–Estão preparados? – perguntou.

Hermione e Carl consentiram com a cabeça. Hermione deu um toque com a varinha na cama, para que ela se inclinasse levemente, deixando a boca de Rony acima do nível do resto do corpo. Carl abriu a boca do ruivo e tampou seu nariz. Harry, com toda a esperança do mundo, despejou o conteúdo do frasco pela garganta de Rony.

Durante alguns segundos não aconteceu nada. Se sentindo completamente um idiota e com vontade de jogar o frasco na parede, Harry se conteve. Quando já estava virando o rosto para esconder sua frustração, porém, algo aconteceu.

Uma leve tossida foi ouvida na cama. E como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele mesmo instante, Rony abriu os olhos, arquejando num incrível acesso de tosse. Hermione olhou para ele feliz, quase se jogando para ele e o abraçando, mas Carl teve a complacência de impedi-la por enquanto. Harry se curvou para o amigo e falou:

–Rony? Rony está me ouvindo?

O ruivo virou o rosto desajeitadamente na direção de Harry, como se estivesse com dificuldade de focaliza-lo com os olhos. De repente, ao parecer que conseguira centra-lo no seu campo visual, falou com uma voz fraca.

–H-Harry...

–Rony? Você está bem? O que está sentindo?

Por duas vezes o ruivo abriu a boca, mas parecia que seus músculos da garganta estavam fracos demais para pronunciar algum som, então com uma terceira e decisiva tentativa, respondeu:

–F..fome

Harry quase caiu riu de alívio. Sim, sem dúvida alguma aquele era o Rony. Hermione se jogou sobre ele e o abraçou fortemente enquanto o ruivo tentava enlaça-la com o braço fraco. Carl não fez nada para impedi-la dessa vez. Também estava aliviado por ter o amigo de volta.

–O que aconteceu? Onde eu estou? – perguntou Rony, se sentindo confuso.

–No St. Mungus – respondeu Harry, ao mesmo tempo que uma leve ruga de interrogação juncou a testa do ruivo. O auror respirou fundo, estava muito aliviado por ter o amigo de volta, mas agora era hora de terem algumas respostas.

Hermione se erguera, e Harry se curvara para o amigo.

–Rony... você se lembra... você se lembra de alguma coisa dessa noite?

Rony levou a mão a cabeça, parecia que ela doía só no esforço em pensar.

–Não... muito. Tudo está tão confuso... Lembro de imagens, luzes e sons... mas nada que faça muito sentido.

–Qual foi a última coisa da qual se lembra – perguntou Harry.

Rony levou alguns segundos que pareceram anos e então disse:

–Eu lembro de ter ido... no Cabeça de Javali ontem a noite... é... eu tinha... um encontro... alguém tinha marcado um encontro comigo... tinha dito que tinha algo para me mostrar.

–Quem, Rony? Quem marcou um encontro com você?

O ruivo levou mais alguns segundos, buscando um nome naquela sopa de letrinhas que era a sua memória. Quando enfim se lembrou, pronunciou-o olhando para Harry, e o som que saíra de seus lábios soara como uma sentença.

–Grid... Walden Grid...

O peso daquela afirmação assustou e pesou o coração dos três naquele quarto. Mas certamente nenhum deles fora mais atingido do que Harry, sentindo-se como se houvesse levado um pesado soco no peito, agora compreendia a verdade.

Havia cometido um erro. Um terrível erro.

–Oh, meu Deus – falou Harry. E sem dizer mais nada, virou as costas e saiu correndo do quarto, abrindo a porta com fúria e voando pelo corredor.

–Harry? – ele ouviu o chamado da amiga atrás dele, mas não se voltou. Correu pelo corredor encerado o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Chegou onde estavam os elevadores e apertou o botão de descida, mas as portas não se abriram. Ele continuou a apertar os botões fervorosamente mais nada acontecera. Um curandeiro que passava atrás dele informou:

–Desculpe, senhor... é que os elevadores pararam de funcionar faz uns vinte minutos, você sabe... a explosão... porquê não tenta as escadas?

Harry nem sequer deixara o pobre homem terminar. Correndo na direção das escadarias no final do corredor, sua cabeça voava a mil! A explosão, dissera o homem... a explosão... é claro... como pode ser tão cego? Grid trabalhava no St. Mungus... Grid conhecia os procedimentos e o prédio. Eles não tinham visto o homem descer para o quinto andar... mas o que ele havia dito antes mesmo?

"Espero que você não se importe de caminhar... acho um desperdício andar de elevador."

Harry agora descia as escadas três degraus de cada vez. As pessoas que subiam no sentido contrário gritava assustadas e irritadas ao ver aquele bruxo doido correndo por eles.

Ele enfim chegara a porta da sala de Grid, mas ela estava trancada. Puxando a varinha de dentro das vestes, Harry exclamou, quase gritando:

–Alorromora!

E a porta se abrira com um baque.

A primeira coisa que acontecera quando Harry entrou foi a repentina cegueira. As luzes do sol refletiam diretamente no enorme arranha-céu à frente da janela panorâmica da sala de Grid, enchendo todo o cômodo com uma luz dourada e quase cegante. Quando ele conseguiu focalizar as coisas a sua volta, sentiu o terror em seu peito.

A sala estava parcialmente destruída como se uma ferrenha batalha tivesse acabado de acontecer ali, As estantes com livros haviam caído, folhas e páginas arrancadas, algumas queimadas voavam pela sala. A mesa a qual Harry se sentara mais cedo, havia tombado de lado, quase destruída. Os modelos de corpo humano estavam quebrados e inutilizados e a mesinha com o bule de chá havia simplesmente desintegrado.

–Cho? – Harry chamou naquela confusão, dando uns passos naquela sala atulhada de destroços.

Por um momento, quase caíra. Havia escorregado em um líquido no chão. Pensando que fosse apenas chá, olhou para baixo e quase sentiu seu coração parar.

Havia uma poça de sangue no chão, uma poça que fluía por debaixo da mesa tombada. Sentindo um terrível desespero e uma vontade de não ver o que o esperava do outro lado, ele contornou a mesa e a imagem que o aguardava, jamais seria esquecida de sua mente.

–Cho! Não!

Cho Chang estava caída no chão, toda ensangüentada. As mãos tentando inutilmente fechar um terrível corte em seu pescoço por onde jorrava o sangue. A varinha da auror estava quebrada em pedaços ao lado dela. Ela tentava inutilmente respirar, mas cada vez que tentava apenas se afogava ainda mais em seu próprio sangue.

–Cho...não...

Harry se curvou e se ajoelhou para Cho. Queria fazer algo, um feitiço talvez... mas sabia que não havia mais tempo, mesmo que conseguisse fechar o corte Cho já havia perdido muito sangue.

De repente, com um sussurro de voz, ela o chamou.

–H...H...Harry?

Os olhos deles se encontraram mais uma vez, Harry olhou nos olhos dela e não encontrou dor nem medo... apenas arrependimento...

–Me perdoe...

Harry fez força para as lágrimas não descerem pelo seus olhos.

–E-eu... eu... eu te amo...

O rosto de seu amado, iluminado pelo amanhecer foi a última coisa que Cho Chang vira.

**06:59:58**

**06:59:59**

**07:00:00**


	8. Chapter 8

**OS EVENTOS A SEGUIR OCORREM ENTRE SETE E OITO DA MANHÃ.**

**07:00:00**

**07:00:01**

**07:00:02**

Harry estava arrasado.

Ainda curvado sobre o corpo da colega, olhava-a fixamente no rosto. Tentava negar toda aquela cena. Uma parte dele torcia em acreditar que tudo aquilo era um sonho, apenas um sonho maluco.

Mas não. A verdade estava ali, nua e crua a sua frente. Sem nenhum mistério, sem nenhum segredo.

Cho Chang estava morta. Walden Grid era o assassino.

Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que não estava sozinho na sala. Olhando para os lados vira Carl e Hermione que haviam seguido o auror no momento em que saíra em carreira desembestada pelo hospital. Se virando para eles, percebeu que a reação dos dois não era muito diferente da dele. Tanto Carl e Hermione olhavam para o corpo de Cho, estupefatos. Carl estava com os olhos marejados e Hermione tinha a mão na boca, parecendo muito assustada.

–Hermione... – pediu Harry – não há... não há nenhuma maneira...?

Hermione virou o rosto para encara-lo. Havia piedade em seu olhar.

–Harry, lamento mas... ela se foi!

Harry já sabia disso é claro. Apenas fazia esforço para enxergar uma pequena, ínfima, réstia de esperança. Mas sabia que não havia. Tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Se lembrar do porque de tudo aquilo. Se lembrar do porque de estar em uma sala destruída do Hospital St. Mungus olhando para o cadáver de uma amiga. De repente, como se tivesse tomado um tônico, ele ergueu-se. Tinha um novo objetivo: Dr. Grid!

–Quem ficou com o Rony?

Hermione e Carl se entreolharam.

–Eu... eu pensei que você iria ficar com ele – falou Carl para Hermione.

–Eu... eu ia... mas o grito do Harry me assustou e... eu não soube o que fazer... Rony já parecia recuperado e...

–Peraí... – Harry estava tentando entender aquele surrealismo – Rony ficou sozinho no quarto?

Harry não esperou pela resposta dos dois, passou por eles tão rápido que nem sequer ouvira a muda tentativa de resposta de Hermione, voltando a correr pelo corredor do hospital, desviando das pessoas que olhavam assustadas para ele. O medo e a apreensão tomando conta dele. Ele ainda não acreditava como pudera ser tão cego toda aquela madrugada. Subindo a escada tão rápido como minutos antes havia descido, quase atropelou uma senhora que vinha descendo claudicante com uma estranha tromba de elefante pendendo em vez de nariz. Voltando para o corredor do quarto de Rony, sentia seu coração ribombar no peito dolorosamente. O sangue pulsante em seus ouvidos. Quase nem deu pelo pobre zelador desdentado que limpava o chão com um esfregão a um canto. Chegou a porta do quarto e a abriu com violência, a varinha segura na outra mão. Rezando para que não fosse o pior que esperasse naquela além da porta.

Mas a sorte, que não o estava ajudando até então, continuava a zombar dele.

O quarto que antes estivera Rony, agora estava vazio. A cama onde antes repousara o corpo do auror, estava bagunçada e vazia.

Os companheiros entraram logo depois dele e dessa vez suas reações foram diversas.

–Que me... – xingou Carl Krane, enquanto Hermione não conseguiu segurar mais as lágrimas que teimavam em brotar-lhe dos olhos.

–Oh não... é minha culpa, tudo minha culpa, eu não deveria ter feito isso... ele levou Rony... ele o levou...

Antes que ela continuasse, Carl se adiantou e fez algo que, mesmo com toda aquela situação espantou Harry. Parou na frente dela e lhe deu um forte tapa no rosto.

O tapa parecia ter despertado Hermione. Ofegante, ela olhou para o rosto do auror e colocou a mão por sobre o local onde ele desferira o golpe. Soluçando, disse:

–O-obrigada.

Carl respirou fundo e voltou-se para os dois.

–Não é o momento para histeria. Temos que manter a cabeça fria. – dirigiu-se para Harry. – Nós não ficamos fora nem sequer dez minutos... e é impossível aparatar aqui dentro... ele ainda tem que estar no prédio!

Harry considerou o que o auror acabara de dizer e então saiu do quarto para o corredor além. Olhou para os lados, mas estava vazio exceto pelo velho zelador que limpava o chão a um canto.

–Ei! – chamou Harry, o zelador ergueu a cabeça – o senhor viu um curandeiro sair deste quarto com um paciente agora a pouco?

O velho homem inclinou a cabeça.

–Sim... claro que vi... na verdade foi meio estranho...

–Como assim meio estranho?

–Ele saiu do quarto com o paciente numa maca – falou o zelador – parecia realmente transtornado... o jovem estava desacordado, sei lá... parecia estuporado! Então ele o levou direto para o elevador... eu tentei impedi-lo dizendo que eles haviam proibido o uso do elevadores por enquanto... mas ele não me ouviu... as portas se fecharam e ele sumiu de vista.

–Você viu para que andar ele foi? – perguntou Harry ao mesmo tempo que Hermione e Carl saíam do quarto.

–Sim... e isso foi ainda mais estranho... o elevador subiu direto... direto para o terraço...

Harry ficou olhando para o zelador por alguns momentos.

–O terraço? Mas não tem nada lá a não ser... – e então a compreensão tomou conta dele. – Ó não!

Harry voltou-se em direção para os elevadores, Hermione e Carl em sua cola.

–Harry... espere... – Hermione começava a ficar sem fôlego.

–O que houve? – perguntou Carl quando emparelharam com ele.

Harry ficou vendo as luzinhas no alto da porta se acenderem e apagarem enquanto dizia:

–Vai... vai... vai... não podemos deixar ele partir...

Então as portas se abriram, revelando um elevador que balançava sinistramente. O zelador atrás dele gritou:

–Ei, moço! O senhor não ouviu o que eu disse? Os elevadores foram interditad...

Eles não ouviram o resto da frase. Pulando para dentro do elevador, as portas se fecharam e eles começaram a subir vertiginosamente.

Quando chegaram enfim ao seu destino. As portas se abriram revelando um terraço banhado pelo sol nascente que brilhava sobre os arranha-céus de Londres. A um canto, os maiores temores de Harry se concretizando. O Dillys I, o potente helicóptero mágico que os havia trazido até ali, girava seus rotores já na velocidade máxima, planando a uns dois metros do chão. Fixando o olhar na cabine do piloto, Harry conseguiu distinguir por alguns segundos uma figura familiar, antes que o helicóptero girasse e o reflexo do sol no vidro o fizesse virar o rosto instintivamente. Mas fora o suficiente.

Grid!

Erguendo a varinha começou a correr em direção ao helicóptero lançando feitiços, mas a potente lataria mágica do transporte era encantada com um potente feitiço refletor que ricocheteou o feitiço deixando uma marca cinza no terraço.

Quando os três chegaram ao ponto onde estava antes o helicóptero, ele já havia transpassado o pequeno muro e começava a voar em toda velocidade para o norte, invisível aos olhos da Londres dos trouxas.

Os três, abismados, ficaram olhando enquanto o helicóptero passava entre os prédios da cidade.

–Harry... – Hermione começou – o que vamos fazer?

Harry suspirou fundo.

–Você, Hermione... vá diretamente ao Ministério! Conte a Monique o que acabou de acontecer, diga que precisamos de qualquer informação a respeito de Grid... de onde ele veio... onde ele mora... tudo!

Hermione enxugou uma lágrima com a manga, respirando para tomar força respondeu.

–Está bem!

–Carl, imagino que... imagino que Cho não deve ficar aqui sozinha como se tivéssemos a abandonado... fique aqui... pelo menos até a família dela for informada...

Carl não respondeu, não precisava...

–E quanto a você, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

–Eu? – disse Harry, voltando-se e encaminhando direto para o elevador – eu vou atrás de uma vassoura!

**07:15:04**

**07:15:05**

**07:15:06**

Gina Weasley tomava o seu café da manhã solitária. Há muitos anos não tinha uma noite tão péssima. Demorara muito para pegar no sono e, quando enfim conseguiu, os pesadelos foram tenebrosos o suficiente para corre-la da cama. Primeiro sonhara que Harry desaparecia em uma coluna de fumaça... depois que tentava em vão segurar o irmão, prestes a cair num desfiladeiro, que o engolia com sua escuridão... depois sonhara que estava presa dentro de um labirinto escuro ela corria... corria... corria... enquanto olhos sinistros a vigiavam das sombras, chamando por ela...

Por fim, desistira de tentar dormir, e descera para a cozinha do Largo Grimmauld onde tomava um café com alguns ingredientes mágicos para mantê-la acordada... tentando desviar os pensamentos da terrível noite pela qual passara começou a se concentrar nas coisas que tinha para fazer naquele dia.

Logo iria subir para acordar Tiago. O garoto certamente já estaria com boa parte do malão pronto (ou pelo menos ela assim esperava!). E então, logo mais, eles iriam para King's Cross onde ele embarcaria para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Tiago estava animado para ir, há dias que não falava em outra coisa. Havia até mesmo uma certa arrogância na forma que dizia com toda a certeza que seria um grifinório.

Ela começou a se perguntar se Harry chegaria a tempo de leva-lo até a estação... e se aquela altura o irmão já estaria bem... olhou para o relógio... já haviam se passado sete horas desde aquele terrível chamado e ele ainda não voltara. Desviou seus pensamentos para Rony e, com mais uma preocupação a lhe sobrepujar o coração começou a se perguntar o que havia acontecido com o irmão. Porque ele agira daquela forma? Até que ponto ele estaria envolvido?

Leves batidas na janela a acordou daquela divagação. Virando-se reconheceu a pequena coruja das torres que diariamente aparecia ali para entregar o Profeta Diário. Gina se levantou e andou até a janela abrindo o vidro e sorrindo para a ave.

–Olá, pequenina – disse enquanto pegava o jornal e pagava com cinco nuques na bolsinha de couro que ela trazia pendurada ao pescoço. – Quer um biscoito? Ahn? – dizia enquanto afagava a cabeça da coruja.

Gina esperou a coruja comer o biscoito e voar pela janela para voltar sua atenção para o jornal. Fazia idéia de qual seria a reportagem de capa e não se surpreendeu.

Na capa do Profeta Diário daquela manhã de domingo, havia uma foto de corpo inteiro que ocupava praticamente a página inteira. Kingsley Shacklebolt olhava tristemente para o leitor, sobre as manchetes escritas em uma coluna lateral:

_O MUNDO BRUXO SOFRE UMA IRREMEDIÁVEL PERDA!_

_KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT, NOSSO HONRADO MINISTRO DA MAGIA DESDE O FIM DA SEGUNDA GRANDE GUERRA BRUXA FALECEU À CERCA DE MEIA-NOITE DE ONTEM._

_DECLARAÇÕES DE ALGUNS REPRESENTANTES DO MINISTÉRIO, CONVERGEM SEMPRE PARA UMA MESMA CAUSA: ASSASSINATO!_

_O QUE HOUVE REALMENTE? QUEM PODERIA TER COMETIDO TAL ATROCIDADE? QUAL O FUTURO POSSÍVEL PARA NOSSA SOCIEDADE DIANTE DE TAL HORIZONTE NEGRO?_

_OS MISTÉRIOS DIANTE DA MORTE DO MINISTRO SHACKLEBOLT, pp. 3 e 4_

_O QUE HÁ DE VERDADE E MENTIRA NAQUILO QUE NOS FOI DIVULGADO PELO MINISTÉRIO? p. 5_

_O BRUXO POR TRÁS DO MINISTRO: UMA BREVE TRAJETÓRIA DE VIDA DE KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT, pp. 6, 7 e 8_

_O ESQUADRÃO ALPHA DOS AURORES: ESTARÃO ELES DE FATO PREPARADOS PARA GARANTIR A SEGURANÇA DA SOCIEDADE BRUXA?pp. 9 e 10_

Gina leu a última linha com desdém. Imaginava que deveria sobrar para o Esquadrão Alpha a culpa pelo assassinato do Ministro... provavelmente o Profeta Diário atacaria sua inépcia e total falta de responsabilidade na noite anterior. Assassinatos de Ministros só podiam acontecer se houvessem infiltrações malignas dentro das fileiras do Ministério, e o Esquadrão Alpha, tendo a fama de ser incorruptível, seria o primeiro a ter que prestar contas.

"É engraçado como as coisas são" pensou Gina, o fato era que se fosse a alguns anos, o Profeta Diário jamais ousaria atacar de forma direta a instituição suprema. Ministros como Fudge e Scrimgeour usavam o poder da imprensa a seu favor. No entanto, depois que o próprio Shacklebolt assumiu o Ministério, houve certa cisão entre o Ministério e o Profeta Diário. O Ministro criticou publicamente certas posições do jornal, chegando a chamar o editor-chefe do jornal, Barnabás Cuffe, de pelúcio extremamente inconveniente durante um jantar beneficiente do Hospital St. Mungus. Desde então, Cuffe, não encarava o Ministério da mesma forma que antes em seus editoriais.

Gina não se surpreendeu ao se ver pensando "bando de hipócritas" enquanto lia os pomposos e suntuosos elogios a Kingsley Shackelbolt na biografia improvisada. Foi só quando chegou na página 9 que ela parou imediatamente. Ao ler o cabeçalho da notícia, congelara.

O título da reportagem era o mesmo da capa: "_O ESQUADRÃO ALPHA DOS AURORES: ESTARÃO ELES DE FATO PREPARADOS PARA GARANTIR A SEGURANÇA DA SOCIEDADE BRUXA?_". O subtítulo, porém, é que causava calafrios: _COMPORTAMENTOS E DECISÕES CONTRADITÓRIAS DO PRÓPRIO ESQUADRÃO ALPHA NA NOITE DA MORTE DO MINISTRO INDICAM A POSSÍVEL PARTICIPAÇÃO DE AURORES EM SEU ASSASSINATO._

Gina Weasley congelara ao ler aquela frase. Uma única palavra ecoando em sua cabeça: "Rony".

–Como... como eles souberam?

No entanto, as surpresas não terminariam por aí... quanto mais Gina lia a reportagem, mais um peso morto lhe desceria pela garganta...

**07:23:18**

**07:23:19**

**07:23:20**

–E por isso, mesmo com a terrível dor que eu assumo este cargo em um momento tão difícil como este, darei tudo de mim para honrar daquele homem digno e justo que nos deixou... darei prosseguimento ao seu trabalho com todo o afinco que possuo durante o tempo em que ficarei como Ministro Interino...

Cornélio Fudge estava quase terminando seu discurso de posse como Ministro da Magia, no átrio do Ministério. O ostentoso saguão estava atulhado de pessoas, na sua maioria funcionários do próprio Ministério que, embora fosse uma manhã de domingo, foram as pressas ao trabalho ao saberem da infeliz novidade. Havia ali também repórteres, que tirava fotos estonteantes e cegavam alguns bruxos. Outros eram apenas curiosos, avisados de última hora pelo Profeta Diário que estava noticiando para toda a Grã-Bretanha naquele momento o acontecimento da última noite.

Foi esse ambiente que Hermione avistara quando irrompeu das chamas verde-esmeralda de uma das lareiras de mármore negro. Olhou em volta, um pouco assustada ainda com aquela turba de pessoas que preenchiam quase todo o enorme saguão. Sendo mais uma funcionária do Ministério, sua chegada ali não pareceu ser estranha ou inoportuna. Hermione começou a olhar em volta procurando por Monique La Roche ou algum outro dos aurores. Ela avistou muitos conhecidos como Amos Diggory, Mafalda Hopkins, Miguel Corner... mas não conhecia avista-la. Olhando ansiosa na direção para aonde todos estavam olhando, ela respirou aliviada.

Cornélio Fudge discursava a frente de uma imensa fonte de ouro maciço que mostrava um bruxo e um trouxa de mãos dadas, uma das primeiras aquisições de Kingsley Shacklebolt. A água jorrava constantemente sobre os corpos das duas estátuas como uma segunda pele.

O que e porquê Fudge estava discursando naquele momento era desconhecido de Hermione naquele momento, na verdade a sua atenção fora captada pela bruxa que estava bem perto dele no momento. Na primeira fila da multidão, a apenas alguns passos de distância de Fudge, Monique olhava atentamente para ele, bebendo cada palavra do seu discurso. Ernesto, Justino e Terencio estavam logo atrás dela.

–Com licença... – pedia Hermione, ao tentar passar pelos vários bruxos que enchiam o saguão – ah... me desculpe... com licença...

Levou alguns minutos até Hermione conseguir chegar onde Monique La Roche estava. Enquanto isso, Cornélio Fudge prosseguia em seu discurso.

–E faremos ver – bradava ele com um vigor quase milagroso para os seus já muitos anos – aquele que porventura seja culpado desse crime, o sabor amargo das nossas mais rigorosas leis! Não deixaremos impune, causador de tamanha mancha na historia de nosso povo!

Os bruxos em volta sussurravam em favor as palavras de Fudge como se aprovando o que o velho homem dizia. Hermione realmente não conseguia prestar atenção, empenhada que estava em conseguir atravessar aquela multidão. Quando enfim, conseguira chegar até ela, pegou-a no braço e a auror, assustada, se virou. Quando viu quem era porém, sua expressão se tornara menos rígida e ela falou:

–Sra. Weasley? O que está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar no St. Mungus?

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, uma salva de palmas ensurdecedora encheu o salão e ecoou no teto abobadado no alto, multiplicando a intensidade do som inúmeras vezes. O sinal indicava que Cornélio Fudge enfim terminara seu discurso, e algumas pessoas mais próximas se aproximavam para cumprimenta-lo. Quando o eco das palmas cessou, Monique voltou a carga.

–Então? Vocês conseguiram trazer Weasley de volta?

–Sim... – falou Hermione para a auror. Os outros membros do Esquadrão estava atrás da chefe e ouviam atentamente – mas aconteceu uma tragédia!

–O quê? – perguntou Monique.

Hermione hesitou. Não sabia por onde começar. Pensou em falar de Cho... mas já não havia mais nada que pudessem fazer no momento. O lamentável assunto poderia esperar um pouco mais. Rony e Grid era mais urgente.

–Ele conseguira dizer o nome de quem o enfeitiçara!

O rosto de Monique paralisou-se. Hermione podia sentir a tensão em cada rosto dos aurores.

–E então? – perguntou Monique.

–É um dos curandeiros do St. Mungus... o curandeiro que estava no estádio ontem a noite com a gente... Dr. Grid.

–O quê? – perguntou Ernesto estupefato. As bocas de Justino e Terencio caíram.

Monique La Roche estava inabalável. Uma rocha, como sempre.

–E então? – perguntou.

–E aí vem o pior – começou Hermione, lutando para não chorar de novo começou – Grid seqüestrou Rony e conseguiu fugir usando o Dillys I, o helicóptero bruxo. Nesse exato momento, Harry está o perseguindo o suspeito com uma vassoura em algum lugar da Inglaterra.

A notícia colocou eles em choque, antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer algo porém, uma voz atrás dela fez Hermione se virar.

–O quê? Potter, está perseguindo um suspeito?

Cornélio Fudge havia se aproximado do Esquadrão Alpha em meio a multidão e ouvira a última frase de Hermione.

Hermione ficou indecisa. Mas Cornélio Fudge era um dos seus patrões diretos, e de qualquer forma, imaginava que aquilo não ficaria mais em segredo por muito tempo.

–Sim, senhor. O suspeito fugiu do St. Mungus usando o helicóptero bruxo.

O olhar de Monique fuzilou Hermione. Os olhos do novo Ministro se apertaram como uma raposa astuta, parecia estar refletindo longamente sobre algo. Então, se voltou para a chefe dos aurores.

–Você não me falou nada sobre possíveis suspeitos...

–Eu não sabia – falou Monique – A Sra. Weasley acabou de me atualizar sobre a informação!

Fudge ainda olhava fixamente para Monique. De certa forma, o desafio visual que os dois travavam naquele momento chegava a ter o clima de um verdadeiro duelo de titãs.

–Venha comigo, La Roche! – disse Fudge por fim – Vamos conversar no meu escritório!

E os dois se separaram da multidão, se encaminhando para os elevadores. O esquadrão Alpha ficou para trás, olhando-os junto com Hermione.

–Eu... eu não entendo – disse Hermione.

Ernesto balançou a cabeça e se aproximou para fechar a roda da conversa. Os outros tiveram que se inclinar para ouvir o que o auror dizia no meio dos murmúrios do átrio.

–Você fez mal, Hermione! Muito mal...

–Por quê? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

–Cornélio Fudge – começou Ernesto – foi eleito esta madrugada como Ministro da Magia Interino para substituir Shacklebolt.

Hermione assimilou a informação. Isso explicava o porque do discurso e o porque da necessidade de La Roche se reportar a Fudge.

–Só que acontece – falou Terencio – que Monique não confia em Fudge... na verdade tem mais razões pra desconfiar do que confiar...

Hermione olhou para Terencio, e então seu supercérebro voltou milagrosamente a funcionar.

–Ela acha que ele está envolvido nisso, de alguma forma?

–Envolvido? – perguntou Terencio – ela acha que ele está muito mais do que envolvido!

Hermione olhou para ele durante algum tempo, entendendo o que o auror queria dizer, depois olhou para os outros dois dizendo:

–Monique suspeita que Fudge mandou matar Shacklebolt?

Ninguém respondeu aquela pergunta. Um clima tenso de conspiração complementou o silêncio do grupo.

**07:34:04**

**07:34:05**

**07:34:06**

Os verdejantes campos do Surrey tremulavam a brisa fresca da manhã. Muito acima deles, veloz como uma bala, Harry Potter voava montado em uma vassoura olhando diretamente em frente. A vassoura em que ele estava montado era uma Comet 260 que ele havia conseguido emprestada do velho zelador. Não era nem de longe tão potente quanto a sua Firebolt, mas servia por ora.

Ele levara alguns minutos para conseguir rastrear a direção que o helicóptero tomara, mas enfim conseguira localiza-lo e agora voava rapidamente em seu encalço. Infelizmente, Jorge Weasley havia caprichado como nunca antes ao ter projetado o Dillys I. O helicóptero era a máquina bruxa mais rápida criada até o momento e Harry lutava contra a sua vassoura, buscando acelera-la até o limite, mas no momento... o máximo que conseguia era não tirar o helicóptero de vista.

O auror ergueu a varinha e lançou uma rajada de feitiços no helicóptero diante dele, inutilmente, pois os feitiços ricochetearam na lataria do helicóptero e suas centelhas perderam-se rumo ao chão. Harry sabia que nada iria penetrar a grossa defesa do metal mágico do helicóptero e de seu vidro anti-feitiço. E ele temia tomar uma atitude mais ofensiva, pois sabia que isto poderia causar problemas para Rony também.

À direita de Harry, pouco acima da linha do horizonte, o Sol começava a incidir seus raios sobre a lente dos óculos do garoto, começando a incomodá-lo. A visão do garoto já estava começando a ficar prejudicada, dificultando a perseguição. Harry se manteve durante vários minutos atrás do helicóptero, sem se render. Não iria permitir que aquele maluco além de matar o ministro da magia e Cho Chang, e possuir seu amigo, ainda o raptasse!

O garoto olhou para os rotores do helicóptero que giravam numa velocidade estonteante. Talvez um feitiço de retardamento conseguiria pelo menos desacelera-los. Sabia que os sistemas de defesa do Dillys I não permitiriam que a azaração agisse por muito tempo. Concentrando toda a sua mira, dificultada pelo sol nascente, nos rotores do helicóptero, gritou:

–Impedimenta!

Foi como se algo invisível houvesse interferido na rotação das pás mecânicas puxando o helicóptero rapidamente para trás. Embora logo depois o helicóptero voltasse a voar em sua velocidade normal, Harry conseguira diminuir bastante a distancia entre os dois, pelo menos por ora...

Já estava se preparando para lançar um segundo feitiço, quando o helicóptero fez algo inesperado, inclinando o seus rotores para o lado, o helicóptero começou a fazer uma curva para a direita até conseguir ficar exatamente ao lado do auror, em uma circunferência imaginária. Harry, olhando para o lado, viu a porta do helicóptero aberta e nela o Dr. Grid. Grid estava bastante descabelado e com alguns cortes no rosto, frutos possivelmente do seu recente duelo com Chang. No entanto, no átimo de segundo em que Harry conseguiu visualiza-lo, percebeu que ele concentrava uma enorme bola de energia azul nas mãos.

Ele não teve muito tempo para se preparar, ao tentar erguer a varinha para bloquear o encantamento, o feitiço do homem voou para ele como um míssil. Harry ainda conseguiu lançar um feitiço de contra-ataque, mas tarde demais. Os dois feitiços se encontraram muito próximos de onde Harry estava, e ocorreu uma enorme explosão que o impulsionou para trás, ele ainda tentou se segurar firmemente nos dois pedaços de madeira que segurava: a vassoura e a varinha, mas foi inútil. A força do impacto da explosão fora forte o suficiente para partir a vassoura em dois pedaços. E ele só se deu conta disso, quando já era tarde.

Harry Potter caía em queda livre pelos céus da Inglaterra.

**07:43:04**

**07:43:05**

**07:43:06**

–Cho está morta?

Justino não conseguia assimilar aquilo que acabara de ouvir. Ele, Ernesto, Terencio e Hermione estavam de volta a sala de reuniões do Quartel General dos Aurores. Hermione estava os colocando a par dos últimos acontecimentos. Os aurores ficaram chocados ao ouvir a história.

–Sim... – falou Hermione com tristeza. – Krane ficou por lá... para cuidar do corpo.

Justino Finch-Fletchley deixou-se desabar na cadeira. Seus olhos fixos na lareira acesa ao lado dele. Terencio e Ernesto pareciam querer resistir aquela informação. Mas não havia nada a fazer...

–E Harry... Harry foi atrás do Grid, sozinho? – perguntou Ernesto.

–Sim – respondeu Hermione, ainda com um semblante triste.

Terencio Boot levantou-se de um salto. Como se estivesse determinado a fazer alguma coisa.

–Precisamos ir ajuda-lo!

Olhou para os dois a sua frente com energia. No entanto, foi a voz abafada de Justino no canto da sala que se fez ouvir.

–É inútil... Não fazemos a mínima idéia de onde o helicóptero está agora... ele foi enfeitiçado de forma que fosse impossível de rastrear.

Terencio e Ernesto olharam para Hermione, certamente ela saberia bem mais sobre os dispositivos do transporte do que eles.

Hermione, que por alguns instantes se viu empolgada em fazer algo teve que admitir desapontada.

–Está certo... nem os radares trouxas conseguem captar o sinal de Dillys I.

–Isso não é problema – falou Terencio, puxando o relógio-comunicador do bolso. Durante alguns segundos ficou apertando e girando os botões.

–Harry... Harry!

O pequeno vidro do mostrador do relógio se esfumaçou, mas em vez de mostrar o rosto de Harry a fumaça se escureceu e relampeou. Como se uma pequena tempestade estivesse ocorrendo dentro do relógio.

–Que estranho... Ele não está respondendo!

Os outros se entreolharam, tensos.

–Talvez ele não esteja sentindo o chamado... – falou Ernesto para acalma-los. Embora houvesse a possibilidade de que isso fosse verdade. Havia uma sensação de urgência no ambiente compartilhada por todos.

–Então... o que faremos? – perguntou Hermione.

Ninguém respondeu por algum tempo. Então novamente a voz de Justino se fez ouvir nas sombras.

–Esse Grid... Ele não pode ter aparecido do nada. Ele deve vir de algum lugar... família, amigos, ele tem que ter uma moradia... – Justino saiu das sombras. Uma nova energia nascida da idéia de pegar o assassino de Cho havia nascido dentro dele – esse sobrenome, Grid... não me parece ser britânico...

–De fato – falou Terencio concordando – ele tinha um sotaque estranho... alemão ou húngaro, talvez...

Justino assentiu.

–Precisamos achar a ficha dele!

Uma pequena risada se fez ouvir do outro lado da mesa. Ernesto parecia olhar para eles, orgulhoso.

–Sei exatamente onde procurar!

**07:52:18**

**07:52:19**

**07:52:20**

Grid estava tão ocupado no comando do helicóptero que não pode reparar na mão que se apoiava na entrada aberta da lateral do transporte. Com um esforço e tentando fazer silêncio, Harry Potter se ergueu para conseguir subir no interior do Dillys I. Quando conseguiu, respirou fundo algumas vezes, ainda deitado no carpete que forrava o chão. Há poucos minutos atrás, esteve prestes a ver a morte.

Quando Harry estava caindo em alta velocidade em direção ao chão. Não teve outra saída se não apelar para aquela que tanto poderia ser a sua salvação, como também poderia ser uma loucura completa. Se desvencilhando dos restos da vassoura quebrada, Harry segurou firme a varinha na sua mão e rodopiou pelo ar, aparatando a algumas centenas de metros do solo.

Embora aparatar e desaparatar em movimento fosse profundamente desaconselhável pelo Ministério da Magia (as chances de estrunchamento eram de quase 60%), Harry conseguiu reaparecer no trem de pouso do helicóptero em formas de pranchas de esqui. E teve que se segurar firmemente nelas para não cair por causa da velocidade em que estavam voando. Ele passara os últimos minutos, tentando uma manobra quase suicida, tentando se equilibrar no trem de pouso e conseguir se içar para cima.

Agora, ele se arrastava pelo chão do helicóptero, tomando cuidado para que Grid não se desse pela sua presença. Olhou para o lado e viu, bem perto dele, o corpo de Rony deitado por cima do mesmo banco onde ele havia se sentado horas mais cedo. O ruivo estava desacordado, o que fez passar um arrepio de medo pelo seu corpo.

Se aproximando, sempre abaixado, ele colocou os dedos no pescoço do amigo e uma onda de alívio o percorreu. Havia pulso. Rony estava vivo, apenas desacordado. Estuporado, talvez?

Olhou para o peito do amigo e viu que ele estava preso ao banco pelo mesmo tipo de algema mágica que ele havia conjurado antes. Já estava pronto para desfazer aquele feitiço quando sentiu uma rajada quente correr pelas suas costas em linha reta. Ganindo de dor, ele se virou.

Grid havia colocado o helicóptero no piloto automático novamente e agora se levantara para encarar Harry, firmemente. Não havia mais compreensão naqueles olhos azuis. Havia frustração e estresse, como se o homem estivesse passando por um dia onde nada que ele houvesse planejado tivesse dado certo.

–Sua insistência está começando a me irritar, Potter!

Ele ergueu a varinha, e Harry ergueu a sua também ao mesmo tempo que se levantava. De repente eles começaram um duelo furioso, faíscas saíam da varinha e se encontravam ricocheteando. A fúria do duelo era tanta que as vezes o helicóptero se inclinava levemente perdendo estabilidade.

Harry tinha que reconhecer que Grid era um duelista fenomenal. Era rápido e conseguia concentrar feitiços de grande poder num pequeno período de tempo. Aos poucos, ele foi percebendo que estava praticamente se defendendo todo o tempo pois o médico simplesmente não lhe dava oportunidade para contra-atacar.

Grid então criou uma grande esfera de energia laranja e a lançou para Harry. O auror também havia conseguido concentrar um grande poder azul para bloquear o feitiço do curandeiro. Os dois feitiços bateram em cheio um no outro e ricochetearam. O de Harry voou pela porta aberta. E o de Grid acertou em cheio o painel de comando do helicóptero, explodindo-o. Uma nuvem de fumaça começou a se erguer e eles sentiram como se estivessem sendo empurrados para cima pela inércia, quando o Helicóptero começou cair vertiginosamente.

A explosão havia distraído os dois duelistas por um tempo, quando Harry se recuperou no entanto, Grid já estava preparado.

–Incarcerous Platinum! – Um grande raio azul saiu da varinha do medico que logo se converteu em uma grosssa corrente de prata. Harry não teve tempo de contra-atacar, a corrente viva se enrolou em seu corpo com tanta força que quase esmagou seus ossos. A pressão em seus músculos forçou a sua mão a largar a varinha, que caiu no chão e rolou para baixo do banco defronte a Rony. Tentando desesperadamente se soltar, ele caíra sentado no mesmo banco, lutando contra as grossas correntes que o prendiam.

Olhou para cima e viu Grid, com um olhar sádico no rosto. Apesar da crise, ele aparentava estar calmo. Havia guardado a varinha e carregava o corpo de Rony nos braços.

–Solte-o! – engasgou Harry.

–Lamento, Potter! – Grid respondeu – ele é minha cobaia, preciso dele.

Harry ainda tentava inutilmente lutar contra as correntes.

–Boa-Viagem Potter! – e dizendo isso aparatou com o corpo de Rony.

Harry ficou olhando espantado para o ponto onde os bruxos haviam acabado de desaparecer, olhou para trás, para o para-brisa do helicóptero, e viu os campos verdes iluminados pela manhã no Surrey cada vez mais próximos.

**07:59:58**

**07:59:59**

**08:00:00**


	9. Chapter 9

**OS EVENTOS A SEGUIR OCORREM ENTRE OITO E NOVE DA MANHÃ.**

**08:00:00**

**08:00:01**

**08:00:02**

Um zunido ensurdecedor ecoava pela cabine do helicóptero em queda livre ao mesmo tempo que uma terrível fumaça começava a se erguer do painel de controle destruído. Harry lutava inutilmente contra as correntes de prata que pressionavam o seu peito, sem resultado. Como astutas serpentes de prata, as correntes se envolviam e se enrolavam no corpo do auror a medida que ele tentava se livrar.

No esforço para conseguir se livrar das correntes, Harry caiu do banco para o chão da cabine. Pedaços soltos do motor agora voavam pelo lugar enquanto o helicóptero se aproximava cada vez mais do chão. Respirando com dificuldade, Harry olhou para o lado e viu... a sua varinha!

Ela estava caída abaixo do banco onde antes ele estava amarrado. No entanto ela estava fora do alcance de seus dedos presos pela corrente. Ele tentou esticar a mão para alcança-la mas descobriu que era uma péssima idéia. A corrente por pouco não quebrara o seu braço.

Respirando fundo, obrigou seu cérebro a funcionar nos poucos segundos que ainda lhe restavam. Uma vez ouvira Olivaras dizer que bruxos podem realizar magia até mesmo sem a varinha, embora os melhores efeitos eram sempre produzidos quando a energia mágica era concentrada no objeto...

Fechando os olhos, ele tentou tirar todos os pensamentos da cabeça se concentrando apenas na sua vontade. Fazendo o possível para alhear sua mente ao helicóptero em queda, abriu os dedos da mão sobre as correntes e pensou:

"Accio..."

Por alguns segundos nada aconteceu. Mas então, como se estivesse sendo atraído por um íma fraco, a varinha tremeu e voou na sua direção. Harry segurou-a firmemente entre seus dedos, quase sem ousar acreditar. A corrente pressionava seu peito agora quase sufocando-o. Aproveitando um último suspiro, Harry se concentrou em sua destinação e aparatou.

Um segundo depois as correntes de prata que o seguravam caíram frouxas no chão da cabine.

Harry Potter atravessou o vácuo temporário da aparatação e caiu em cheio com o rosto na grama. Olhando para os lados o suficiente para ter certeza que funcionara, ele percebeu que estava num vasto campo onde o terreno sofria algumas ondulações aqui e ali. Se levantando com dificuldade e subindo por uma delas, chegou a tempo de ver o helicóptero se espatifar e explodir no chão a cerca de um quilômetro de distância.

Sem fôlego, Harry se curvou sobre si mesmo enquanto observava o Dillys I se transformar numa enorme bola de fogo e subir pelo céu azul. Aquela havia sido por muito pouco. Se esforçando para encontrar o fio dos pensamentos, ele se lembrou de Grid e de Rony. Precisava chegar até os dois, mas onde eles estavam?

Passando a mão pelo rosto sentiu que ele estava suado. Olhando para os destroços em chamas do helicóptero pensou que muito em breve os trouxas veriam a longa coluna de fumaça se erguendo no céu e que logo encheriam aquele lugar. Imaginou a surpresa deles ao encontrarem os restos do transporte sem encontrarem nenhum corpo.

Sem mais, ele tomou uma decisão. Dando as costas ao helicóptero, se virou e rodopiou no mesmo lugar, aparatando novamente.

**08:06:29**

**08:06:30**

**08:06:31**

-Tiago, acorde!

Gina entrou de supetão no quarto do filho e chamou-o com um tom de voz inflexível enquanto corria com as cortinas da janela de seu quarto. A luz do sol penetrou pelo vidro da janela e inundou o quarto do menino, acordando-o com tanta eficiência quanto o chamado da mãe. Ele se sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos enquanto via o vulto ruivo da mãe indo para cá e para lá, juntando algumas roupas caídas no chão e dobrando outras.

-Você já guardou tudo o que vai precisar? - perguntou Gina, olhando para o malão.

-Acho que sim - respondeu o garoto, olhando em volta - e... bom dia para a senhora também, mãe.

Gina suspirou e, arrependida de estar sendo tão frígida com o garoto em seus últimos momentos em casa, voltou-se, sentou na cama ao lado dele e beijou-lhe a

testa.

-Bom dia, meu filho - e depois de passar a mão pelos cabelos do filho mais velho perguntou. - Nervoso para o sua partida para Hogwarts?

-Nervoso? - exclamou o garoto com um sorriso maroto - está brincando, mulher! Eu não vejo a hora!

E pulando da cama, o menino correu para o banheiro para se lavar.

Gina sem dúvida estava feliz ao ver a alegria do filho, mas não pode conter uma pontada de frustração em seu íntimo. Tinha a estranha sensação de que algo que ela dependia muito, como um órgão interno, simplesmente estivesse criando asas e escapando.

Ela correu os olhos pelo quarto do filho, não conseguindo imagina-lo vazio. Boa parte das roupas do armário já haviam sido arrumadas e transpostas para o malão. A escrivaninha do menino defronte a cama, já estava vazia, sem a presença das inúmeras revistas em quadrinhos que faziam a diversão do menino. No momento Gina também sentira falta de outra coisa que, segundos mais tarde encontraria ao colocar as últimas roupas no malão do filho: O porta-retrato de prata com a foto de toda a familia. Ela, Tiago, Alvo e Lílian brincavam na praia perto do Chalé das Conchas e riam. Gina se sentiu um pouco reconfortada ao ver que o menino não deixaria aquela foto em casa. Mas quase ao mesmo tempo sua alegria esfriou ao olhar para o riso do Harry da foto. Ela olhava para aquele rosto e não tinha exatamente certeza do que sentir. No íntimo, sabia que aquilo não poderia ser verdade... no entanto, ela não pode conter uma dúvida corrosiva.

-Onde está o papai? - perguntou Tiago. Ele havia acabado de voltar e olhava para a mãe da porta.

Gina suspirou e colocando a foto novamente no malão disse:

-Seu pai foi chamado no trabalho, hoje mais cedo. Uma... emergência...

-Hmmm... - fez o garoto, a princípio sem dar muito interesse no que seria a tal da emergência. - mas ele vai voltar para me levar até a estação não vai?

Gina suspirou e então respondeu.

-Acredito que sim, meu filho... acredito que sim... - seus pensamentos começaram a flutuar novamente para o artigo que acabara de ler. Sentiu uma onda quente e perigosa subir pelo corpo e tratou de sacudir a cabeça - Vamos filho, você tem que tomar o café.

Decididamente, ela virou as costas ao porta-retrato, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

No porta-retrato, Harry e Gina agora pareciam discutir bravos um com o outro, enquanto as três crianças olhavam para eles assustadas. De repente o Harry fotográfico virava as costas para Gina e desaparecia pela moldura do retrato...

**08:11:13**

**08:11:14**

**08:11:15**

Os bruxos ao redor se assustaram e pularam para o lado quando chamas verde-esmeralda emergiram com força de dentro de uma das chaminés do Átrio. De dentro dela, um Harry Potter com vários cortes e rasgos nas vestes surgiu com uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto. As pessoas saíam do caminho, abrindo uma passagem a medida que o auror atravessava o saguão com pressa. Murmúrios chegavam até os ouvidos dele, embora seu cérebro não os registrasse.

–...É o Potter!

–O que será aconteceu?

–Por que ele está desse jeito?

"Eu preciso chegar até Rony... eu preciso descobrir quem é esse Walden Grid e saber onde está Rony... eu preciso chegar até Rony"

Os pensamentos do auror estavam a mil enquanto cruzava o Átrio, passando pela Fonte da União Mágica e se aproximando dos elevadores. Estava a uns três metros dos elevadores quando uma voz conhecida o fez parar.

–Harry! Por favor... Espere... Harry!

Ele se virou para ver o rosto de quem o chamara. Correndo desabalado, com alguns rolos de pergaminho na mão, o suor transcorrendo pela testa, os óculos tortos e a pele pálida acentuando seus cabelos ruivos, Percy Weasley tentava cruzar a multidão para chegar até ele.

Ele por muito pouco não cedeu a tentação de virar as costas e prosseguir seu caminho, mas a compaixão foi maior. Percy ainda era um almofadinha metido a besta, mas se arrependia de muitas posições tomadas no passado. Sem falar que era irmão de Rony.

–Harry... – Percy finalmente chegara até ele. – Harry... por favor... o que aconteceu com Rony?

Os olhos dos dois se fixaram um no outro.

–Até onde você sabe?

–Eu ouvi Fudge e Monique conversando na Sala do Ministro. Na verdade... acho que o andar inteiro ouviu, eles não estavam sendo muito educados um com o outro entende. Eu ouvi Monique falar algo sobre Rony ter sido amaldiçoado e entrado em coma... minutos depois Cornélio me "pediu gentilmente" para sair. Por favor Harry... o que foi que aconteceu com o meu irmão... e, por Merlim, o que foi que aconteceu com você?

Percy finalmente percebera o estado em que se encontrava o amigo. Harry agora olhava em torno, havia vários bruxos conversando em torno. Alguns mais afastados, com o novo Profeta Diário na mão, olhavam para ele com desconfiança.

Antes que ele precisasse abrir a boca, porém, a porta do elevador começara a se abrir e ele puxou o ruivo.

–Vamos conversar aqui dentro, é mais seguro!

Quando eles entraram no elevador no entanto, os dois descobriram que não estavam sozinhos. Harry ficou surpreso, mas também aliviado. Compartilhando o elevador com eles estavam Hermione, Justino, Ernesto e Terencio!

–Harry!

–O que aconteceu?

–E o Rony?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, sentiu-se quase sufocado pelo abraço angustiado de Hermione. Quando ela o soltou, e ele pode respirar aliviado os outros deram pela presença de Percy. Mas ninguém demorou muito com cumprimentos e etiqueta, todos pressionavam Harry para que ele contasse o que acontecera.

Primeiro, Harry contou a Percy sobre a poção ingerida por Rony e todas as fatalidades que aconteceram no estádio e no hospital. Quando Percy se deu conta de que havia sido seu irmão o instrumento que matara o Ministro Shacklebolt, ficou mais pálido que já estava. Terencio Boot teve que segura-lo para não cair e continuou apoiando-o quando as portas do elevador se abriram e eles saíram pelo corredor.

Enquanto caminhavam, ele narrou para os outros os acontecidos na perseguição do helicóptero. Ernesto deixou cair o queixo quando ouviu sobre a vassoura quebrada e Hermione levou a mão boca horrorizada quando Harry contou sobre a seqüência em que Rony fora levado e ele preso na aeronave em queda.

–E resumindo foi isso... eu consegui me livrar e desaparatei – falou Harry enquanto caminhava. – Mas Grid levou Rony...

Ele não teve coragem de pronunciar as últimas palavras olhando para Hermione. A sensação de fracasso era forte demais. Aquele estava sendo de longe um dos piores dias da sua vida... Havia perdido duas pessoas queridas, e o seu melhor amigo havia sido raptado... e isso que havia acabado de amanhecer.

Percy estava pálido, porem um brilho de raiva e insurreição estava presente em seus olhos.

–Quem é esse Grid? De onde ele veio? Precisamos descobrir!

–É o que iremos fazer – falou Ernesto, apontando para frente.

Foi só então que Harry se deu conta do lugar em que estavam. O corredor de pedra negra e fria era característico e a única porta a frente lhe dava arrepios e terríveis lembranças.

O Departamento de Mistérios.

–Porque aí? – perguntou Harry.

–Nos últimos anos Shacklebolt teve uma idéia brilhante – falou Ernesto – para garantir a nossa segurança e impedir a ascensão de algum novo Lorde das Trevas ele tomou uma iniciativa que muitos achariam ousada, e que na mão das pessoas erradas poderia facilmente se tornar uma arma...

–O que? – perguntou Justino. Terencio simplesmente enrugou a testa.

–Através de feitiços complexos ele criou um registro bruxo de nossa sociedade. Um registro gigantesco que consta com detalhes de todos nós, os registros se atualizam sozinhos, sem precisar de um funcionário que fique escrevendo todos eles diariamente... Desde que tivesse uma supervisão semanal por uma pessoa, tudo ficaria em ordem... e quando precisássemos saber tudo sobre alguém... lá estaria.

–Então... tudo o que a gente faz, fica aqui?

–Bom... – falou Ernesto, sentindo a delicadeza da situação – Sim... eu sei que pode parecer uma enorme falta de privacidade... e talvez até anti-ético... Shacklebolt jurou que só deveria ser usado para pesquisar a vida do bruxo que se apresentasse como um perfeito risco para a sociedade... mas as pessoas talvez não interpretassem assim, e por isso o projeto foi considerado secreto.

Eles abriram a porta no final do corredor e entraram na sala circular com muitas portas. Quando Justino fechou a porta atrás dele, as paredes começaram a se movimentar girando cada vez mais rápidas. Justino e Terencio que nunca haviam visto aquilo, se afastaram assombrados.

–Que Di.. – exclamou Terencio.

Harry, que já havia tido experiência com aquela sala, não se abalou. Estava mais interessado na história de Ernesto.

–Bom, dada a presente situação, compreendo a intenção do Ministro... mas... e se outras pessoas tomassem conhecimento desse lugar... e se outras pessoas conseguissem invadir e tomar informações sigilosas aqui de dentro?

–Magias de proteção a mais foram adicionadas, somente funcionários autorizados pelo curador ou pelo próprio Ministro podem entrar. – respondeu Ernesto. Harry não sentiu muita convicção. Mas Hermione compreendeu.

–Feitiço de Subordinação pela Vontade.

–Isso – respondeu Ernesto enquanto as paredes aos poucos iam parando. – o simples fato do curador querer que a pessoa possa entrar, a possibilita dela entrar.

–Tudo isso está muito bem – falou Terencio – Só tem uma coisinha que eu não entendi... Como você sabe disso tudo?

Ernesto corou um pouco.

–Bem, eu...

Mas antes que pudesse falar, uma das portas se abriu e de dentro dela saiu uma jovem. Ela era alta e tinha os cabelos ruivo-escuros cortadas num estilo chanel. Ela olhou por um momento aturdida para o grupinho e então atirou-se nos braços de Ernesto.

–Ernie... eu recebi a sua mensagem, que bom que você está bem...

–Eu estou bem, Sue... você fez o que eu te pedi?

–Sim... embora... – ela então olhou para o resto do pessoal e tentou se recompor – Oi, pessoal... a quanto tempo...

De fato, há muito tempo que Harry não via Susana Bones de perto. Ele sabia que ela se tornara uma inominável e que agora trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios, mas pouco conversara com ela nos últimos anos e tampouco imaginava que ela e Ernesto...

Percy foi o primeiro a voltar a realidade.

–Você tem como nos dizer quem é o homem que seqüestrou meu irmão.

–Bem... venham comigo – falou Susana se virando para a porta pela qual acabara de sair. Os outros foram atrás.

A visão que os esperava atrás da porta era aterradora. A sala além era imensa. Harry nunca havia visto uma sala tão grande como aquela, para todos os lados que olhava não conseguia distinguir as paredes, apenas o chão e o teto que se perdiam no infinito. Logo a frente deles, gigantescos corredores eram formados por estantes enormes cheias de livros e encadernações. Entre as estantes, mesas igualmente compridas estavam abarrotadas de pergaminhos amarelados com penas que se escreviam sozinhas com uma rapidez incrível. Ele reparou que, quando os pergaminhos chegavam ao fim, eles se dobravam sozinhos na forma de um aviãozinho de papel e voavam sozinhos até o seu lugar determinado nos arquivos. Então, vindos de algum lugar no fundo da sala um novo pergaminho vazio vinha voando e se desdobrava no local onde aquele estivera.

–Sejam bem vindos – falou Susana Bones sem emoção – aos Arquivos Secretos do Ministério da Magia.

–Minha nossa – disse Terencio.

Harry olhou para os lados, todos os outros estavam embasbacados ante aquela visão. Até mesmo Hermione parecia ter se esquecido da situação deles por algum segundos.

–Dentro dessa sala existe o registro de cada um de nós – falou Susana – As atitudes de cada bruxo da grã-bretanha é rastreada e registrada aqui assim como informações sobre a família, amigos, endereço etc...

Eles começaram a segui-la até uma mesa pequena na lateral da porta. Harry percebeu que aquela deveria ser a mesa de Susana. Havia alguns pergaminhos soltos pela mesa e algumas encadernações abertas. No canto, havia uma plaquinha em alto relevo:

Susana Bones – Curadora dos Arquivos Secretos do Ministério da Magia.

–Então – começou Hermione – vocês devem ter tudo sobre esse tal Walden Grid.

–Bom – falou Susana se sentando em sua mesa e olhando para eles. Foi então que Harry percebeu que deveria ter algo errado. Os olhos da amiga pareciam estranhamente desnorteados e confusos. – Esse é o problema. Ernesto me mandou um memorando há quinze minutos atrás me pedindo para eu pesquisar esse nome... Walden Grid... e dizia que ele estava diretamente envolvido nos acontecimentos dessa madrugada... e... e eu pesquisei. Busquei a ficha dele nos arquivos mas... o fichário dele estava vazio.

Um silêncio de surpresa abateu o grupo. Levou vários segundos para as pessoas ali reunidas se recuperarem.

–Como... como assim vazio?

–Bom não exatamente vazio – falou Susana – Havia algumas informações esparsas – ela baixou os olhos para as anotações nos papéis a frente dela. – aqui diz que ele veio da Alemanha já faz uns quarenta anos e que seus pais são desconhecidos... isso certamente não ajuda muito... mas isto aqui pode ser importante: o endereço da casa dele... é uma casa afastada em Baskerville.

Ernesto pegou o endereço das mãos dela.

–Isto ainda está aí porque fazem parte das informações críticas, ninguém poderia mexer... mas todo o histórico de atividades dele, foi apagado... e não estamos mais recebendo novas atividades o que significa que alguém encantou o nome dele para que ele se torne imune aos Arquivos.

–Eu pensei... eu pensei que precisaria da sua vontade ou da do Ministro para que alguém pudesse entrar aqui – falou Percy sem esconder um certo tom de acusação na voz.

–S-sim precisa...

–Então quer dizer que você ou o Ministro depositaram confiança demais em alguém que não merecia!

–Não fale com ela assim! – falou Ernesto.

–Parem! – gritou Harry – Esse não é o momento para acusações... essa é a hora de irmos até essa casa e ver o que podemos encontrar por lá!

A imposição de Harry fez eles se calarem embora não houvesse diminuído a tensão. Enquanto Percy e Ernesto lançavam faíscas pelos olhos, Harry sentia um mal-estar no estômago.

A sombra de um possível traidor continuava pairando sobre eles.

**08:33:24**

**08:33:25**

**08:33:26**

A luz do sol fez com que Rony Weasley acordasse aos poucos. Sentia-se completamente zonzo e desorientado. Seus braços pesavam como chumbo e uma dor aguda como várias alfinetadas percorria pelos seus membros como se eles estivessem adormecidos a muito tempo. Ele abriu os olhos, mas a força da claridade o cegou momentaneamente. Não sabia onde estava e nem como chegara ali, mas sabia que era um local bastante iluminado pelo sol. Não muito longe dali, pode escutar o ruído surdo de uma cachoeira. Usando um pouco da força que tinha, ele lutou para conseguir erguer a cabeça, mas no mesmo momento explosões como fogos de artifício em seu crânio o convenceram a mudar de idéia e fez com que ele voltasse a descansar a cabeça. Sua nuca encostou numa superfície dura e áspera e ele começou a usar seu tato para entender o que era aquilo.

Parecia estar em uma espécie de cama feita de pedra, apenas um catre.

Ainda mais confuso e sem saber onde estava, ele abriu os olhos novamente e desta vez conseguiu distinguir algumas formas. Parecia ser um quarto fechado e pequeno, todo feito de pedra bruta. a luminosidade vinha de uma janela grande, porém estreita e com grades que iluminava o seu lado do aposento. Pelo ângulo que o sol fazia, ele imaginou que não fazia muito do nascer do Sol.

–Calma, filho... relaxe agora - disse uma voz surpreendente próxima dele.

Rony se virou surpreendentemente rápido, surpreso com o som e o movimento fez com que sua cabeça apresentasse novas palpitações de dor. Olhou para o lado e viu, no outro lado do quarto, um outro catre igual ao que ele estava deitado agora; e, sentado sobre ele, a figura de um homem enorme e desconhecido olhava para ele. A mão de Rony voou pelas vestes a procura da varinha, mas não a encontrou. O outro, notando o movimento dele, falou com uma voz calma:

–Nem adianta, você está desarmado.

Rony voltou a olhar o desconhecido. Sua mente estava alerta agora, embora sua cabeça estivesse doendo.

–Quem é você? Que lugar é este? O que fez com a minha varinha?

–Ei, garoto! Já disse para ter calma... Eu não fiz nada com a sua varinha... quando você chegou aqui, já estava sem ela.

Rony olhou para o rosto do homem enquanto fazia um grande esforço mental para tentar se lembrar das últimas horas. Ele era grande e forte, ruivo com cabelos e barbas desgrenhadas. Suas roupas estavam mal-cuidadas e sujas. E havia várias cicatrizes e feridas, principalmente no rosto e nas mãos. Definitivamente não era uma aparência recomendável a alguem.

–Quando eu cheguei aqui?

–Há uns dez minutos, talvez mais... É difícil saber o tempo nesse lugar. Aquele maldito homem te trouxe.

O comentário fez Rony erguer a cabeça.

–Que maldito homem?

–O mesmo que roubou minha varinha e me trouxe para cá. - falou o desconhecido com desprezo. - Vê? Não somos tão diferentes... na verdade, parece que estamos no mesmo barco. A propósito meu nome é Rodney Dent, e o seu?

Rony se sentou devagar no catre, a mão direita ainda posicionada sobre a cabeça. Ele continuou avaliando a aparencia do homem antes de responder.

–Weasley... Ronald Weasley... - ele tentou concentrar-se no que o tal Rodney dissera. - esse tal bruxo que você falou... como ele é?

Rodney suspirou.

–Bom, ele já é de uma certa idade... quem olha jamais pensaria que seria capaz desse tipo de coisa... tem alguns cabelos brancos e cavanhaque... e se veste bem o filho da mãe, muito bem... parece até que é um sujeito importante... alguém do Ministério ou sei lá...

Por alguma estranha razão. Enquanto Rodney Dent falava aquelas palavras, um estranho rosto e um nome aflorou do nada na cabeça de Rony. Embora ele não soubesse exatamente daonde vinha tal lembrança, sabia que estava certo.

–Grid...

–Como disse? - perguntou o outro.

–Ah... nada... apenas, apenas estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível... - Rony fazia um esforço para conseguir raciocinar mesmo com a dor. - Então, ele sequestrou você também? Porquê?

Rodney deu uma gargalhada alta.

–Eu bem que gostaria de saber... eu não tenho nada de valor, vivo sozinho e sem família... não tenho nada que aquele porco pudesse querer de mim. Nem sei quem ele é... - a única coisa que eu sei é que a umas duas semanas eu estava na minha casa dormindo e acordei com o barulho dos cachorros... Quando acordei e fui atrás para ver o que que era, fui enfeitiçado por alguém as minhas costas. Acordei no outro dia neste lugar... e estou aqui desde então. Este homem tem aparecido umas cinco ou seis vezes de lá para cá... me traz um pouco de comida as vezes, mas não responde as minhas perguntas. No início pensei que ele fosse alguma espécie de lunático que queria me matar. Mas depois pensei, se ele queria me matar... porque me trazia comida? Por que ainda me mantinha vivo?

Rodney deu um suspiro antes de voltar a falar. Parecia de fato que ele não se comunicava com alguém há um tempo.

–Então ele veio esta manhã... e me trouxe você... porquê? Com todo o respeito, quem é o senhor, Sr. Weasley? E porque ele quer a nós dois?

Rony baixou os olhos, ainda fascinado pela narrativa do seu companheiro de clausura.

–Eu não sei... - respondeu o ruivo, pesando o que poderia ou não falar. Não estava ainda muito certo se confiava ou não naquele homem - eu... eu trabalho no Ministério... sou casado, tenho dois filhos... e me lembro de muita pouca coisa do que aconteceu nas últimas vinte e quatro horas... apenas, apenas alguns vultos esparsos.

Rodney ficou olhando fixamente para Rony durante algum tempo... como se soubesse que Rony não estava sendo completamente sincero. O auror respondeu ao olhar do outro com firmeza. Rodney Dent tinha os olhos de um tom castanho claro, quase amarelados. Passado algum tempo, Rony falou, para quebrar o clima do momento.

–Que lugar é esse afinal?

–Eu bem gostaria de saber - disse Rodney. - No início pensei que fosse a própria casa desse maluco... mas depois vi que não, eu andei dando uma olhada por aí e vi que o negócio é muito maior do que parece... uma espécie de castelo ou sei lá o que...

–Espere aí... você disse que andou dando uma olhada? Pensei que você ficasse preso?

Rodney Dent deu uma risadinha ao mesmo tempo que se levantava do catre. Agora, de pé, dava para ver o quanto aquele homem era alto. Provavelmente passava dos dois metros de altura. Ele então olhou para o ruivo e disse:

–Você não acha que eu fiquei aqui por duas semanas sem tentar escapar não é?

E dizendo isso, se curvou e começou a puxar o seu catre de pedra. De modo a tira-lo do lugar. Após algum esforço, o homem conseguiu empurrar a pesada cama para o lado revelando algo que fez Rony abrir a boca de espanto.

Havia um grande e tosco buraco entre as pedras. Como se tivesse sido feito a mão. Abaixo dele, um caminho prosseguia em direção a parede oposta, se perdendo na escuridão.

–Isto é... - falou Rony, com assombro - um túnel?

–É... - respondeu Rodney - eu o descobri no meu segundo aqui... pelo jeito o homem não é tão familiarizado com o prédio quanto se parece ou do contrário não me teria posto aqui...

–E para onde leva?

–A lugar nenhum, é um túnel sem saída... quem quer que tenha escavado isso aí, não teve a oportunidade de acabar - falou Rodney com um tom de voz sombrio. - eu passei as últimas duas semanas tentando terminar o túnel... cavando com as mãos - ele mostrou as mãos cheias de feridas e cicatrizes.

–Encontrou alguma saída? - perguntou Rony.

–Não... mas tive a sensação de que estava quase encontrando antes de você chegar. O som da batida nas pedras era diferente e eram mais bem trabalhadas, como se fizessem divisa com uma parede. E eu conseguia ouvir o outro lado. Foi quando ouvi o som de passos passando do outro lado e percebi que só poderia ser ele que estava chegando, amaldiçoado seja. Corri de volta para cela, e empurrei a cama no lugar um segundo antes dele abrir a porta e aparecer com você flutuando inconsciente ao lado. O deitou no catre ao meu lado, me lançou um olhar de desprezo e foi embora. Então eu fiquei esperando você acordar... Bom, você acordou... e pelo visto quer fugir daqui tanto quanto eu... - O homem pulou no buraco e ficou encurvado lá dentro. - A única sugestão que eu posso dar... é me seguir. - e dizendo isso, o estranho homem sumiu na escuridão.

Rony ficou parado olhando, sem saber realmente o que fazer. Sua cabeça doía menos agora, mas ele ainda se sentia um pouco transtornado. Ainda se esforçava para lembrar de alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Lembrava-se vagamente dos rostos de Harry e de Hermione encurvados sobre ele... pareciam ansiosos, queriam uma resposta, uma resposta que só ele poderia dar. Eles sem dúvida estavam com problemas. Ele precisava chegar até eles.

–Então, você vem ou não? - o som da voz de Rodney se fez ouvir.

Sem hesitar mais, Rony pulou para dentro do túnel.

**08:42:21**

**08:42:22**

**08:42:23**

Baskerville era uma região pantanosa do sul da Inglaterra. Havia alguns vilarejos, poucas casas isoladas e muitos animais silvestres entre os pântanos. Naquela ensolarada manhã de domingo, pássaros faziam sua algaravia costumeira em pios estridentes enquanto eram observados por seres subaquáticos nos lagos entre as árvores. Insetos de todos os tipos podiam ser encontrados ali, desde lindas borboletas até terríveis mosquitos enormes que apavoravam os trouxas desavisados.

Mas havia uma parte de Baskerville que muito poucos conheciam. Várias criaturas mágicas viviam ali, entre elas muitas desconhecidas pelo Ministério da Magia. Sabia-se da existência delas apenas por lendas como a da terrível planta carnívora gigante, e o do enorme crocodilo de duas cabeças cujo ataque era letal.

Naquela manhã, porém, até os monstros do pântano mais inesperados ficaram surpresos com o que viram. Entre as árvores, voando em uma velocidade estarrecedora, cinco vultos cortavam o pântano em direção ao sul. Pareciam apenas sombras aos seus olhos; mas, como se sentissem a tensão emanando de suas figuras, se ocultaram mais ainda em seus esconderijos.

Os cinco vultos nada mais eram do que Justino, Ernesto, Hermione, Percy e, é claro, Harry Potter. Cada um montado em uma potente Firebolt 1000 e voavam vertiginosamente em direção a casa apontada pelos Arquivos Secretos. A casa que, em teoria, seria a residência do misterioso Walden Grid.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram a casa, Harry fez um sinal e todos eles pousaram despretensiosamente no pátio embarrado da casa. Era na verdade um espécie de cabana de caça construída em uma clareira no meio do pântano. Havia algumas hortas aqui e ali. Algumas Harry reconheceu, eram inofensivas plantas trouxas. Outras, ele já havia encontrado nas estufas de Hogwarts. E outras, ele notou com um calafrio, eram plantas pelas quais ele nunca antes havia cruzado e pareciam-lhe, francamente, enxertos medonhos e perigosos.

–Então, essa é a casa? – perguntou Percy. Harry se virou para ele, preferia não te-lo trazido. Ele não era um auror, não estava treinado para situações como aquela e estava emocionalmente envolvido. Mas Hermione também estava... e ele! Aqueles argumentos foram taxativos para a companhia de Percy no grupo. Assim, Percy veio com eles e Terencio ficou no Ministério, para o caso de Monique precisar de algum serviço dele.

–Sim, esta é a casa – disse Ernesto, olhando ao redor desconfiado – parece que não tem ninguém em casa.

–Então, o que estamos esperando? – falou Percy, se endireitando e começando a caminhar para a casa. – Rony pode estar lá dentro!

–Acalme-se – disse Ernesto, retendo-o pelo braço. De todos, parecia o único que tentava guardar um pingo de raciocínio frio para a ocasião. Justino parecia estranhamente pálido desde que deixaram o Ministério e Hermione, apesar de estar alerta, estava visivelmente cansada e ansiosa com o rumo que as coisas que haviam tomado. Encarando-a agora, Harry percebia que não devia estar muito diferente.

–Como me acalmar? – falou Percy – meu irmão está lá dentro! Eu não posso deixar que algo aconteça com meu irmão...

Harry então percebeu, percebeu toda a angústia pela qual Percy estava passando nos últimos minutos. Entendeu que a notícia do seqüestro de Rony fez nascer em Percy terríveis lembranças... lembranças de uma madrugada há muitos anos, quando o ruivo perdeu um dos irmãos em seus braços.

–Eu sei... mas pense – disse Ernesto – ele também pode estar preparando uma armadilha para nós.

Harry sabia que o colega tinha razão, embora seu instinto de auror dissesse o contrário. Ele sabia que, se houvesse alguma armadilha ou feitiço de proteção este já deveria ter sido acionado a muito tempo. Por via das dúvidas porém, voltou-se para a amiga.

–Hermione...?

Hermione acordou de repente como se despertasse de um transe momentâneo. Virou-se para Harry e não foi necessário palavras para a garota entender o que ele estava pedindo.

Ela buscou a varinha entre as vestes e deu dois passos em direção a casa enquanto olhava os restos de névoa matinal se dissolver diante das vidraças da cabana. Erguendo a varinha no alto, Hermione disse com uma voz firme e decisiva.

–Homenum Revelio!

Os outros sentiram quando uma onda de calor envolveu-os, sentindo o feitiço registrar a presença deles na mente de Hermione. Esperando que fosse útil para saber se havia mais pessoas na casa...

Então, Hermione soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e arregalou os olhos enquanto olhava para o chão diante da cabana. Parecia que o feitiço registrara alguma coisa.

–O que foi? – perguntou Percy.

–Encontrou alguém? – foi a vez de Harry.

–...Sim – disse Hermione, ainda um pouco assustada. Seus cérebro agora rodando. – Mas não está na casa.

–Não? – perguntaram Harry, Ernesto e Justino em uníssono.

–Não – respondeu Hermione – quer dizer, pelo menos não na casa propriamente dita...

–Como assim? – perguntou Harry. Mas em vez de Hermione responder, ela começou a caminhar com passos decisivos em direção a casa. Os quatro se entreolharam por um momento antes de decidirem acompanha-la. Harry achou que ela iria entrar na cabana, mas, em vez disso, ela virou a esquerda num canteiro de flores e contornou a casa.

A lateral da casa era tão triste quanto a parte da frente. Feita de madeira, com algumas tábuas apodrecidas e musgo crescendo aqui e ali a casa parecia de fato ser muito velha. As poucas janelas pareciam não ser limpas a muito tempo.

Quando alcançaram Hermione, finalmente entenderam o que ela havia querido dizer e porque estava olhando para baixo. Hermione estava diante de uma enorme porta de alçapão inclinada no chão ao pé da parede da casa. Destas que muitas casas de campo têm e que geralmente levam para um porão ou uma despensa, dependendo da exigência das circunstâncias.

–Você encontrou alguém no porão? – perguntou Ernesto.

–Sim – disse Hermione. E, fechando os olhos um instante, como se precisasse relembrar a cena – Parece que esta pessoa está amarrada...

–É Rony! – disse Percy na mesma hora – Só pode ser!

–Precisamos abrir esse alçapão – disse Hermione.

Harry se inclinou sobre a porta de madeira, ela possuía um pesado ferrolho de ferro e uma fechadura velha e enferrujada. Ele encostou a varinha no trinco.

–Alorromora!

Nada aconteceu. Ele e Percy, juntos fizeram força para abrir, em vão... o feitiço que selava o alçapão era mais forte.

–Parece que Grid queria mesmo esconder o que tem aí dentro – falou Justino. Hermione soltou um suspiro de exasperação e começou a andar em volta deles, olhando para o chão.

–E agora? O que faremos? – perguntou Percy.

–Você disse que só tem uma pessoa na casa e que ela está no porão, não é? – perguntou Ernesto, voltando-se para Hermione. Ela respondeu com um muxoxo. Ernesto então voltou-se para Harry. – eu e Justino podemos procurar pela chave dentro da casa... ou por algum outro acesso interno. Vocês ficam aqui, para nos dar cobertura.

Harry Potter concordou, e após recomendar-lhes o máximo de cuidado, eles sumiram pelo canto da casa. Harry e Percy ainda ficaram uns tempos testando diversos tipos de feitiços na porta, sem sucesso...

Então, Hermione se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao lado deles. Trazia uma pedra na mão. Eles repararam que ela havia mergulhado a pedra praticamente toda numa poça de barro. Antes que ele pudessem falar uma coisa, ela começou a escrever runas de barro no alçapão.

–É um truque que eu aprendi com uns bruxos da Grécia – falou Hermione. – se isso não funcionar...

Ela então desenhou doze runas em forma de círculo no alçapão. Quando terminou, apontou a varinha para o centro do círculo e começou a sussurrar palavras indistinguíveis para Harry e Percy.

A medida que ela ia sussurrando no entanto, as runas de barro começaram a emitir um intenso brilho azulado e o alçapão começou a tremer violentamente. Uma lufada de vento começou a girar em torno deles e Harry puxou Percy para trás no instante em que o ferrolho simplesmente explodia e as duas pesadas portas de madeira se abriram pro lado com um estrondo.

Percy olhou assombrado para aquilo, mas Harry se levantou. Estava anotando mentalmente para depois se lembrar de agradecer Hermione pela volta ao mundo que ela insistira em fazer após o término da guerra.

Os três se aproximaram da porta escancarada e olharam para e escada que levava ao vazio escuro lá embaixo.

–Rony? – tentou Hermione.

Silêncio.

–Vamos descer – falou Harry. E puxando a varinha, iluminou-a ao mesmo tempo em que descia dois degraus – Ernesto e Justino vão acabar percebendo que conseguimos entrar e irão se encontrar com a gente lá embaixo.

Assim, os três começaram a descer a escada que levava ao porão. Suas varinhas acesas não ajudavam muito a vencer a escuridão e havia um cheiro de terra molhada e suor que incomodava suas narinas. Os degraus parecia serem feitos de terra batida como se tivessem sido escavados diretamente no solo. De vez em quando eles podiam ouvir o som de algo pingando, como se o local fosse apropriadamente enfeitiçado para reter umidade.

Eles viram uma réstia de luz vindo de uma entrada no canto quando eles chegaram ao final da escada. Ao dobrarem, se depararam com outra das salas mais estranhas que jamais veriam.

Não era nada parecida com os Arquivos Secretos do Ministério. Aquela era enorme e muito bem iluminada. Esta era escura possuía um teto baixo, e não parecia ser muito grande, embora eles não pudessem dizer ao certo. A fraca iluminação vinha de lâmpadas esféricas que pairavam sobre mesas com as mais diferentes plantas que eles jamais viram. Algumas Harry jamais vira mesmo em Hogwarts. O lugar parecia uma bizarra espécie de estufa subterrânea. Era difícil dizer o tamanho da sala, pois a iluminação não era forte o suficiente para iluminar as paredes do porão.

–Hermione, você conhece alguma dessas plantas? – perguntou Harry.

–Infelizmente sim... – disse Hermione, um fio de tristeza na voz. – consigo reconhecer algumas pelas ilustrações dos livros de Neville... Esta que você está vendo é capsicum... aquela outra mais adiante é crataegus. São os ingredientes usados na criação da poção...

–Então parece que encontramos o laboratório clandestino de Grid...

–Aparentemente, sim... – respondeu Hermione.

–O que é isso? – perguntou Percy, de repente. Ele estava em um dos cantos mais escuros do cômodo.

Encima de uma mesa, havia uma estranha máquina com vários tubos, engrenagens e um cano de escape que mais parecia um chuveiro numa das pontas. Encima dele, uma espécie de cata-vento girava sem parar. Era um mecanismo, muito estranho. Para Harry, pareceu uma espécie de misto de motor de automóvel com máquina de milk-shake trouxa.

–Eu nunca vi isso antes – falou Harry.

–Eu sei o que é – disse Hermione, um ar de preocupação em sua voz – é um Inalador.

–Um o que? – perguntou Harry.

–Inalador – respondeu Hermione, ela agora olhava ansiosa para vários frascos aparentemente vazios ao lado da máquina – Tecnologia bruxa recente... e clandestina. O Ministério não está muito disposto a autorizar...

–Porque? – perguntou Harry.

–Em teoria essa máquina muda o estado físico de qualquer poção sem alterar seu poder mágico. Ela faz a poção mudar do estado líquido para o estado gasoso, entende. Em vez de ser uma bebida mágica... vira uma espécie de, perfume mágico... mas com todos os efeitos naturais da poção original.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. Será que ela estava dizendo aquilo que ela achava que ela estava dizendo?

–Você entende o perigo não é Harry? – disse Hermione – se você quiser que alguém beba uma poção terá que fazer de forma que ela não perceba o que está fazendo ou a força... agora, se a poção estiver na forma de gás, ela aumenta seu perigo exponencialmente. Ele poderá enfeitiçar centenas de pessoas ao mesmo tempo, sem precisar enganar ou forçar ninguém, elas só precisam respirar...

Harry olhou de volta para os frascos que antes pareciam estar vazios. Agora, ele pode constatar a luz da varinha, que havia um leve gás de um tom verde-claro, quase invisível, pairando nos vidros.

–Isso tudo é muito preocupante, concordo – falou Percy – mas não devíamos estar procurando alguém? Estamos nos distraindo!

–Sim, você tem razão! – disse Hermione depressa como se despertando de um transe. – Rony! Rony!

Eles começaram a andar entre os tabuleiros de plantas do porão, procurando por alguém amarrado ou estuporado, mas a escuridão da sala não ajudava muito. Harry já estava começando a duvidar da eficácia do feitiço de Hermione, quando Percy soltou um grito.

Harry e Hermione se voltaram para o ruivo e correram depressa para ele. Percy apontava o facho de luz da varinha para o canto da parede mais afastado da entrada. A cena era, de longe, a mais macabra que ele vira naquele dia.

Havia um cadáver amarrado e flutuando de cabeça para baixo como se estivesse pendurado de cabeça para baixo. Estava sujo de terra, com roupas velhas e cabelos desgrenhados, a boca pendia aberta num terrível esgar de terror. Fedia, mas não era o fedor de putrefação e sim o de suor, o cheiro de alguém que passara os últimos dias de vida confinado num mesmo cubículo sem poder sair.

Quando Harry, Hermione e Percy reconheceram a pessoa, ficaram chocados.

Não era Rony, porém...

–Mas esta é... – começou Hermione.

–Sim, é ela... – falou Harry, aterrorizado.

Definitivamente, aquilo parecia que iria muito mais longe do que eles pensaram a princípio.

**08:59:58**

**08:59:59**

**09:00:00**


End file.
